


A Bond Through Touch

by Akifall, notjustmom



Series: A Bond Of A Different Sense [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Birth, Book: Busman's Honeymoon, Christmas, Four Weddings and a Funeral - Freeform, M/M, Mild Language, Mpreg, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse, Thoughts of Suicide, Weddings, When Harry Met Sally - Freeform, but not by Sherlock, cancer mention, infertility issues, possible triggers, sexy shower scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 127
Words: 65,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akifall/pseuds/Akifall, https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John reflects on the past few months with Sherlock.<br/>Sherlock wonders what the future holds for them</p><p>Sequel to https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503660</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you #notjustmom for editing :) Hope everyone enjoys :D from chapter 2 onwards this fanfic has been handed to Notjustmom :) I hope you enjoy her amazing work

“Argh!” Sherlock threw back his head, eyes half shut as he struggled through another intense orgasm. John felt like the luckiest person alive. Watching this mad, beautiful creature fall into oblivion under him- he sped up his hips and groaned as he came; it never got old.  
It had been a year since the ‘almost wedding’; a year of pleasure and kissing and holding hands. At first, John had been scared that he’d broken Sherlock the first time they had sex. Sherlock crumpled on their bed, his body giving the occasional twitch, mouth ajar as a flood of semen rolled from beneath his closed legs. John couldn’t get the image out of his head knowing that it was because he’d given his omega such an intense orgasm, Sherlock’s brain had ceased to whirr and shut down completely. However, while the idea of overloading the genius’s mind sent arousal throughout the doctor- he had missed his Sherlock.  
Sherlock had shied away from John shortly after his first heat, unsure of how to act. He even went so far as to sit on the other end of the sofa. This wasn’t unusual per se, especially when Sherlock was thinking and didn’t want John to interrupt; but every now and then Sherlock would glance over at John and then nervously mess with his hair or play with his phone. Sighing, John made two mugs of tea and presented his mate with one.  
“What’s on your mind?” He asked.  
Sherlock had reached for the tea, taking a tiny sip before placing it back on a coaster, John took the opportunity to sit down and take Sherlock’s other hand.  
“You’ve taken your engagement ring off.” John said, frowning.  
Sherlock bit his lip and then glared at the wall. “Wasn’t a problem before, I don’t have to wear it all the time, Alpha,” he snapped.  
Suddenly his arms were lifted above his head and John had leapt on him pressing his face against Sherlock’s neck.  
“Don’t… I’m still John… I’m still the man who wants to marry you.” John whispered, and when Sherlock turned his head, John pressed a gentle kiss on his lips. “I love you, Sherlock Holmes.”  
Sherlock shuddered and broke the kiss looking somewhat lost. “You still want to get married knowing that I’d probably make a crap mate?”  
John stared at him for a moment before he smiled. “For a genius you do say the stupidest things.”  
He whispered before cupping Sherlock’s face and pressing their foreheads together: “Omega, Alpha, Beta, unpresented… it means nothing to me, you are you, Sherlock, and I love you for who you are. Just because you’re an Omega doesn’t mean that I expect you to suddenly become a housewife. The Work is too important, and I’d sooner see your face covered in a failed experiment than with a frown.”  
Sherlock smiled and pressed a kiss to John’s lips.  
“If my experiments fail, it is because you distract me.” Sherlock grinned, and John laughed. They sat in silence for a moment, letting their tea go cold as they held onto on another. The detective squeezed John’s hand and admitted softly, “ I’m glad I can be your omega.”  
-  
The heats were unpredictable. Not that John was complaining about the sex. But Sherlock found it difficult to control himself.  
“Fuck me John.” He hissed, crowding John against a wall. They’d been at a crime scene, when suddenly Sherlock waltzed off. John had excused himself, in pursuit of his mate- he hadn’t expected to be yanked into an alley and felt up so desperately. “Need you, so hot, give it to me, I need you to fuck me with your fat cock John, fill me, please, please, please!” Sherlock rambled, and John had to pull himself away before he did just that.  
Other times the heat took over both of them and Sherlock was whining as pulse after pulse of John’s cum drenched his insides for days on end. By the end of it, both were dehydrated but satisfied; Sherlock spent an hour or two in the shower while John would whip up something for his exhausted and hungry mate.  
And life went on like this for a while.  
-  
Sherlock stared at himself in the mirror, staring at the clip on tie around his neck. The ceremony was much smaller this time around with only close friends and family invited. The cake was simple, there were no banners or flowers- nothing fancy. In the lives of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson no day was simple- and for once they hadn’t wanted anything remotely abstract to distract anyone from their union.  
The day was hot, and before he knew it Sherlock was somehow standing in a church, and linking his arm through Mike’s. Mike beamed at him, and as the music started they began moving towards the altar where John and the priest stood. John turned and smiled softly at Sherlock, offering his hand to his fiancé when he was within range. They caught each other’s eyes, and Sherlock felt his cheeks flush as John looked him over and licked his lips.

-  
“Argh!” Sherlock threw back his head, eyes half shut as he struggled through another intense orgasm. John felt like the luckiest person alive. Watching this mad, beautiful creature fall into oblivion under him- he sped up his hips and groaned as he came; it never got old.  
It had been a year since Sherlock found out he was an Omega, and 6 months since they finally tied the knot. John reached round stroked Sherlock’s firm belly grinning.  
“I put my babies in you Sherlock, you wanted them didn’t you, cried when I gave them to you.” He hummed. 6 months down the line and Sherlock was heavily pregnant with triplets, after having found out Sherlock was worried that John would find the extra weight repulsive when in reality, John would say Sherlock had never looked healthier or happier. Sherlock shuddered before resting his hands upon his husbands, wondering what the future had in store for their family.

-


	2. Morning Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy bit by notjustmom, inspired by and written for Akifall. More bits may follow if the muse allows.

Sherlock blinked awake, pushing an errant curl away with a hand still infused with the scent of his mate: tea, London traffic and the hint of last night's take away curry. He rolled over as gracefully as a man in his sixth month can, propping himself up to watch John stir in his sleep. Sherlock bent over, nosing gently into his favourite place, the sweet spot right behind his Alpha's ear and breathed in, suddenly engulfed by the scent of love, light and home.

"Mmmmmmmph? Morning, love, sleep any?" 

"A bit, it seems your offspring have already inherited my non-sleeping patterns, there may be hope for them yet," Sherlock smirked, as he rubbed his face in John's morning stubble, seeking out his partner's lips.

"Breakfast, yeah?" John grinned up into his mate's iridescent eyes, as ever astonished that the love he found in them was for him alone.

"Shower first!" In one swift move, he grabbed John's hand and yanked him from the bed; pregnancy made him only stronger and needier where John was concerned.

"Oy!" All John could do was follow his Omega's lead, not that he complained in the least.


	3. A Visit from Big Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's coming for breakfast?

Early in the pregnancy, Sherlock discovered cravings: ice cream in all flavours at all hours; salt and vinegar anything; chocolate (of course), but what he craved most was Mrs. Hudson's honey ginger biscuits. He could not get enough of them. John understood that under no circumstances was he to eat any of said honey ginger biscuits, under pain of loud, screeching, annoyed violin playing at 2am.

Mycroft, however, had no such understanding of the importance of the morning biscuits. 

The British Government had been unavoidably detained for months bouncing from crisis to crisis, large, small and indifferent skirmishes kept him from his usual annoying in person surveillance of the bonded couple. As a result, he had not seen Sherlock since early, precraving days.

John had emerged from the bathroom, freshly scented and looking forward to a peaceful morning of tea and a lapful of Sherlock, when he walked into the lounge to find 'Big Brother' polishing off a fresh plate of biscuits. 

"Mycroft??????! What have you done?!"

Brushing off his bespoke suit, Mycroft managed half a smirk before a furious, much larger version of his brother appeared: wild curls still damp from the shower, eyes the colour never seen in nature before or since, all barely wrapped in a frayed blue silk robe.

Fortunately for Mycroft, John was quicker than his mate, and managed to avoid any unpleasantness by stepping in front of the cyclone, snogging Sherlock senseless; while simultaneously, Anthea appeared with a new tray, ending what may have become fodder for the Daily Mail on a slow news day.


	4. A Bit of Mystrade in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later, that evening...

"Myc? Where are you, dumpling?"

Greg arrived home after another exhausting day of piles of paperwork and unsolved cases, even more than usual, as John had recently forbade Sherlock from going near any crime scene, since that last blowout between Donovan and Sherlock weeks ago. He felt bad for Sally, she had broken up with Anderson again, naturally, and of course, even pregnant, Sherlock still couldn't hold back, naturally....

"Went back to his mate, again, Sally?"  
"Don't start, Freak...not today!"  
Of course, it escalated until Greg stepped in, ordering Donovan back to the Yard, while John dragged Sherlock back home, as his Omega muttered..."only a four anyway, not worth my time..."

Greg knew his mate had returned from Anthea, and nonsensical texts from John, even an irate call from Sherlock, who never called. But, he would have known the minute he got home from the scent of cinnamon, cedar and citrus, that warm Mycroftness that he fell in love with years ago, that greeted him as he unlocked the front door, nearly knocking him over in its intensity.

"Sweetness? Cupcake? I'm home!"

He could tell from the sounds coming from their bedroom that he was going to have to call in 'sick' for the next few days.


	5. What's in a Name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about how the boys would name their three children, two boys and a girl, based on their last ultrasound, and recalled one of my favourite bits from Sign of Three, when Sherlock is determined to deduce John's middle name. However, in this chapter, Sherlock isn't worried about what their names will be, while John, (understandably) is trying to avoid a repeat of Hamish....it went a bit cracky, but I will not apologise.

It all began innocently enough; Molly thought it would be fun to throw Sherlock a baby shower...uhm, well, we shall see later, shall we? One of the many joke presents was a 'Baby Names to Avoid' book, and yes, Hamish was one of the first listed under 'H'.

Sherlock wasn't worried how they were going to name them; John, however, was absolutely terrified that somehow one of their pups was going to end up with a name that was unpronounceable or a rude word in one of the 10 languages that Sherlock was fluent in. 

As a result, as the eighth month approached, more and more baby books were piling up, next to the skull, under the couch, in Sherlock's violin case. Of course, a few were lost in the interest of experimentation, not to mention Sherlock's sanity, "It's for science, John!" when John questioned why the latest 'how to name anything' book floated to the top of a huge pot bubbling on the stove. More were used to add to Sherlock's remarkable, but totally unreadable treatise on ash. 

"Please, Sherlock?" John begged, "Help me out here?"  
"Why?"  
"Why?????" John appeared to be tipping towards a panic attack.  
"These kids already have a papa named Sherlock, and their da's middle name is Hamish? Remember??"

"Ok, my sweet, lovely Alpha, breathe with me, it will be alright."  
"It has to go with Watson-Holmes, so it won't be a piece of cake and we are running out of time!" John sputtered between breaths.

Sherlock sighed, "Do you have a list yet?"  
John all but fled the room and returned, beaming, with a notebook, with three sections, one for each of their pups.

"I really like Rebecca for a girl, Matthew and Benedict for the boys."  
Sherlock almost spit out his tea, "Benedict???? Are you kidding me, can you imagine the teasing at school?"  
John giggled, "Just wanted to make sure you were paying attention."  
His mate almost threw the stack of baby books at the Alpha's smirking face.

 

2 weeks later.....

"Arthur? Xavier? Ian?"  
"No, no, no!!!!!"  
"Elspeth? Juliet? Beatrice?  
"John, if you don't let me pee in peace, I swear I will name one of the boys Humper-something, after the evil prince in that fluffy fairy tale movie you make me watch annually. GO AWAY!!!"

 

a week before Sherlock's due date....

"Molly, I blame you for the misery my life has been for the last month. You got John all worried about what to name the children. I think even our offspring just want out, and don't care if they are named 'Things 1, 2 and 3' at this point."

Molly stifled a giggle on the other end, "Sorry, Sherlock, I'm so sorry."

"George? Theodore? Stephen?"  
"noooooooooooooooooooo!"  
"Kathleen? Christianna? Josephine?"

"JOHN!!!!!!"  
"What???"  
"I think it's time!"  
"No, it's still too early!"  
"You tell them that!"  
"I would, but I don't know their names yet!"


	6. The Shower, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you were Molly, and wanted to throw a very pregnant Sherlock a baby shower for a few guests, including members of his Homeless Network, a third of the Yard,(yes, they invited Donovan) and a smattering of oddities that the Consulting Detective had collected around London, where would you host this disaster waiting to happen? 
> 
> The Morgue, where else?

A couple weeks following the near Honey Ginger Biscuit Meltdown of 2015, John arrived at the morgue in search of body parts to relieve Sherlock's almost pathological case of boredom. Lestrade had long ago run out of cold cases; he was losing interest in the few experiments John would let him do, as his Alpha wouldn't allow him to play with fire or anything that could cause damage to anything or anyone, and for some reason, playing his violin only made him cranky.

"BORED!!!!!!!"  
"Bored, borrrrred, boredddddd!! JOHN!!!!!!!!"

"Molly, please, for all that is holy, tell me you have some ears or fingers? Anything at all???"  
"Welllll, I was saving this jar of eyeballs that was collected from a crime scene a couple months ago for his birthday, as they don't need them anymo-" John stopped her mouth with a kiss, and Molly realised what the women of London lost when he fell in love with Sherlock.

"Uhmmmm, you're welcome? Uh, John, one thing, I am planning to throw you and Sherlock a baby shower. With three at once, you are going to need a bunch of baby things, and I, uhm, was thinking we could throw a party here in the morgue, 221B is way too small and uh, I'd be honoured to uh..."

"Molly, you are amazing! I'd like to try to surprise him, can I help you organise it somehow?"

a week later...

If Sherlock hadn't been almost 8 months pregnant, with his Mind Palace in complete hormonal turmoil, and for some illogical reason, he was obsessed with the colours of the nursery, lilac or sea green or what was that blue he liked, it reminded him of John's eyes right before...anyway, you see the trouble. On a normal day, he could have deduced the party even before Molly thought of it, but, it wasn't a normal day, and he was trying to decide which nappies he wanted to buy for when the pups arrived...

John tracked down a few of the Homeless Network who had helped with the Chinese gang and the case he had called 'The Great Game', with promises of lager and Italian food from Angelo's, not to mention all sorts of Mrs. Hudson's baked goodies, including of course, a few dozen of Sherlock's favourites. They were happy to show up for Sherlock, who was generous with both Mycroft's money and his honest praise for work well done. He had been one of them in his younger years, and knew how life on the street could tear a person down, not just physically, but emotionally as well. He was well loved and they knew he felt kinship with them. 

Donovan was shocked and a little humbled that John invited her to the baby shower at the morgue. She opened her mouth to say something nasty, but instead, she muttered, "Sure, if I can make it, I'll be there, not many opportunities to attend a baby shower in the morgue, " a smile almost reached her eyes. 

As John walked around their neighborhood, he got glimpses of how appreciated Sherlock was. In his midnight, 'Mind Palace' strolls through London, he had offered a helping hand, conversations with strangers who enjoyed his wit and gift for storytelling; shared a coffee or a meal, and sometimes, just a grin that brightened someone's day. Sherlock thought of himself as odd and antisocial, but by the day of the shower, he and Molly and the Homeless Network had managed to invite over 100 people to what could only be described as one of the oddest baby showers in the history of baby showers.

John and Mrs. Hudson managed to help Molly and Greg decorate the morgue, three cots with assorted baby paraphernalia, a triple stroller in black(of course), and three identical tiny black coats with blue scarves made by the Holmes' family tailor, a gift ordered anonymously by Mycroft. Instead of baby shower games, the guests were asked to write down and share a funny story about John and Sherlock, or if they had known Sherlock for years, mild adventures from his less domesticated past. Angelo made all of Sherlock's favourites, and there were candles everywhere. That night, he told anyone he could, " I knew, the first day I met John, I just knew. "


	7. The Shower, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a brief interlude in the shower...

John arrived home to find his mate sitting, well, sprawled, on the bed, still overwhelmed by all the different tints of lilac in tiny paint samples that had taken over their bedroom.

"John! There are now hundreds of rooms in my Mind Palace all painted in varying degrees of lilac! I had no idea!" The detective was in tears, hair disheveled, wrapped in a sheet, as he could barely tolerate anything touching his skin at this point in his pregnancy. John wanted nothing more than to cuddle with his love, and sleep for a week, but he had to somehow get him ready for the party, put him in a cab, and deal with whatever fallout that would result from the surprise awaiting him at the morgue.

"Sherlock, why don't we take a shower, won't that feel good, sweet?" Ordinarily, his Omega would never tolerate the condescension in his mate's voice, but his Omega side had recently taken over, and he sighed, whispering, "Oh John, how did you know, that's exactly what I need!"

John slowly unfurled the sheet that had become tangled around his partner, kissing him soundly as he went, pausing to lick his bond mark until Sherlock was begging John to take him apart. John had to somehow stop, reminding himself of his mission. "Come on, Captain Watson, put the brakes on!"

Reluctantly, he managed to walk Sherlock to the bathroom, get the water to the exact temperature that made his mate purr, and help him step into the tub. He stripped, climbing in with him, and held his very round love as the water calmed his nerves. He reverently washed Sherlock's curls, which had become even more amazing as the pregnancy wore on, they shimmered and bounced in a way that made women scowl with jealousy each time he and John took short walks around the block every morning. He worked his way down, immersing himself in the softness of Sherlock's skin, until he knelt in front of him, kissing every inch of his belly, until he could feel his mate shaking under his lips.

"Love? Are you alright?" John whispered.

"Johhhhhhn, please, please, touchmetouchmetouchmeeeee," his partner pleaded.

Gently, John reached down, stroking him until he felt Sherlock's legs about to falter, then he wrapped his lips around his mate's very hard, leaking cock, sucking until the detective came with a bellow, almost  
collapsing, except for John's strong arms holding him barely upright. 

He finished washing Sherlock's body, softly caressing his back with tiny circles and kissing down his spine, until he found himself coming untouched. The simple act of caring for his Omega had completely turned him on as nothing ever had before, making him realise once again, how much he loved this wild, brilliant, gorgeous man who stood before him. A man who was about to have his children, he thought, and it hit him hard. He finally understood that in a very short time, he was going to have a family, a family built of their love and trust for each other.

He must have started sobbing against Sherlock's back at some point, because he felt him turn to hold John in his arms, and he heard him say, "I know, love, I know." Sherlock ran his long, graceful fingers up and down John's back, feeling for the scars that pebbled his Alpha's strong shoulders, the scars that brought passion and hope into his life.

"Alright," sniffled John, pulling himself together, remembering he had a mission to complete. "Molly has a fresh corpse at the morgue for us to look at, let's get a move on!"


	8. The Shower, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!

Inspired by the promise of the first new case in weeks, Sherlock fairly flew around the flat, not even complaining how tight his brand new custom tailored trousers had already become, shouting, "John! Hurry up! Those idiots may actually solve this one on their own in the time you are taking!"

Finally, after a whole four and a half minutes since leaving the shower, Sherlock had managed to hail a cab, even though it appeared he was about to deliver any minute. The cabbies all knew John was a great tipper, so they were willing to risk it, and the word had gone out that there was good lager at Bart's that evening for the cabby who picked up the detective and his blogger.

John held his mate's hand as they sat as close as two can without actually sitting on each other, as Sherlock buzzed frantically trying to get any ideas about the new case. "Oh come on John, just a hint? Is it a locked room murder? A poisoning? Mysterious circumstances? WHAT is IT?????"

His Alpha merely smiled, "It's a surprise, it won't be a surprise if I tell you now, will it? Patience, sweet!"

Sherlock sulked for the last two minutes of the ride to Bart's; almost flinging himself out of the cab, not waiting for John to help him out, when they pulled up at the morgue entrance. "C'mon, John!!!!"

John held his breath, almost afraid of how Sherlock would react when instead of finding Molly prepping for an autopsy, he found half of London, gathered in the morgue, already drinking, celebrating the impending arrivals of their three as yet unnamed offspring. Ah well, here goes nothing, John thought to himself.

He paid the cabby, taking his time to exit the cab, breathing deeply, he followed the love of his life through the morgue doors, to find a stunned and silent Sherlock staring blankly at the redesigned morgue, as the room exploded into loud applause and laughter. No one besides John had ever witnessed the quick witted Sherlock stand at attention, unblinking, as if he were a robot whose battery had suddenly stopped working. 

"Johnnnnnnn?" he slowly came back online, as he turned to his mate, "Did you do this?!?"

Nervously, Molly stepped up to Sherlock, pulling herself up to her full height, and planted a kiss on his cheek. "I planned it, John and Greg and Mrs. Hudson just helped, so be mad at me if you are going to blow up at anyone, just do it fast so we can eat!"

To everyone's amazement, Sherlock returned the kiss, and whispered something in her ear that made Molly blush bright red. "Uhmmmm, right, anyway, come on, everyone, the food is getting cold and the beer is getting way too warm!" The crowd laughed and greeted the couple as they mingled; Sherlock examined all of the new baby gear, and fell in love with the matching miniature Belstaffs and scarves, knowing that only Mycroft could afford to have them made, he reminded himself to send a cake to his brother's next staff meeting.

Molly tapped her glass to quiet the room, cleared her throat and began,"Sherlock and John, I hope you are beginning to understand how important the two of you are to us, simply by the size of the gathering here. They are not just here for the free beer..."

'Huzzah!!' cried a voice, amid much laughter.

"...or the food," she continued with a smile, "but all the people here have been touched by the two of you, some in tiny ways, for those of us who deal with you on a daily basis, in large, monumental ways." More laughter exploded from the crowd, as Sally Donovan made her way to the front.

"Sherlock, I know we haven't always been best of mates. Yeah, yeah, hold it down, let me get through this,"  
she rumbled, as a stunned room quieted down suddenly.

"As I was saying, we haven't ever been pals, mostly I think it is because you have better hair than I do without even trying..."

At this, Sherlock walked up to her cautiously, put out his hand, and murmured his secret weapon against frizz in her ear. "Truce?" he asked. She nodded, gratefully. "I'm not good at this warm and fuzzy stuff," she admitted to him with a grin. "Me either," he nodded at John, "but I'm slowly getting the hang of it."

 

Hours later, after many Sherlock-centric stories were shared, the beer was long gone and piles of baby gifts were being loaded into a van to be delivered to Mycroft's enormous residence to be dealt with by his minions, only Sherlock and John remained. 

Sherlock collapsed against John's shoulder and sighed, "You still owe me a case, you know." 

His mate only laughed, as he managed to gently shove him into a cab, relishing the moment of peace and quiet that was guaranteed not to last for very long.


	9. Home Birth Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready or not, here they come!

John was trying to be calm. He had done some training in OB/Gyn as a resident, he knew how things should go. But, this was Sherlock and his pups. He looked outside again, of course, it was December; of course, it was snowing for the first time in 20 years. 

Luckily, or unluckily, Donovan had stopped by with a stack of files for Sherlock a while ago. Since their truce at the shower, she and the detective had actually worked on their relationship. She still called him Freak, but it had become more of an endearment, and Sherlock stopped ragging on her about her relationships, actually commiserating with her about her latest boyfriend.

"Donovan, he was a moron! You knew that when you first went out with him!" Sherlock yelled at her between contractions, trying to find anything to distract himself at this point. It was early yet, but his Mind Palace was starting to buckle a bit.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But not everyone is as fortunate as you are, Freak! Remember to breathe, focus on Billy. Tell me about Billy, Sherl?"

"Billy...unnnngh...was a gift, from one of my first cases....hee hee heee heeeeeee....unnnngggggghhhh.... Johnnnnnn!"

"He's right here. Tell me about Billy, Sherl, focus with that big brain of yours, you can do this."

"I was 16. And bored...as usual...Mycroft was already working in a position somewhere in the British Govern...dammmmmmnnnnnnn!"

Donovan held back a snort, in all the years she had known the arse, she had never known him to swear. She figured by the time they were done, she would learn some words that she had never heard before, as she recalled that he knew ten languages fluently. She held onto his hand as another contraction was reaching its peak. Funny, she thought, he's strong for a wiry guy, as she grimaced, knowing there would be bruises on her fingers when all was said and done. The contraction finally leveled out, and she said, "Ok, I'm going to go get you some ice, be right back. Try to rest, alright?"

He nodded, closing his eyes, he muttered, "Thank you, Donovan..." He drifted off, for once not fighting the need to sleep.

Sally got up, and went into the lounge. "John? What is the weather like? Do you think...oh shit!" She looked out the window and saw what John had been staring at for the last ten minutes. Snow, coming down in sheets. When she had arrived a couple of hours ago with a stack of cold cases, it had barely started. But now, it looked like someone had dumped a bucket of white paint over Baker Street, about a foot had fallen, and it wasn't stopping anytime soon.

"Yeah, I tried calling a cab, but no one is out in this weather..." John turned around, faced Donovan, and for the first and only time in his life admitted, "I'm scared, Sally. What if I mess up?"

Donovan looked at him, knowing all that he had gone through in his life, to get to this point with his mate, and glared at him, "Come on, John, pull yourself together, you were in Afghanistan! This is a natural thing, Sherl is strong, your pups are healthy, headed the right way, all he needs is you to be there for him, his body knows what it needs to do. I'm not going anywhere. Make some tea, it's going to be a long nigh....."

"DONOVAN!!!!!!!!" Sherlock bellowed from the bedroom, already in the midst of another contraction, and wanting another Omega near him. It surprised Sally how much it touched her to be here and that she was trusted enough to witness something like this. She knew it was unlikely that she would ever have kids, with her taste in Alphas, and her job...she snapped out of it, ran to the kitchen to get a cup of ice chips and went back to help her friend.

 

a few hours later....

 

"...so Billy actually played Yorick? Seriously?" 

"Yep, for a while, he was more famous than I am, I think it went to his head!" Sherlock chuckled. They had been granted a breather, but they both knew it was going to get a lot harder sooner than later. John had come in and checked his progress, he was at 6cm, and the pups were moving down, taking their sweet time, in Sherlock's opinion.

They had called Mycroft and Lestrade, letting them know they were going to be uncles in the not so distant future; Sally convinced Lestrade that she had everything under control, she had recently done some emergency training for just this kind of scenario, never thinking it would come in handy. John had hoped that Mycroft had some way to get them to hospital, but unfortunately, not even the British Government had control over the weather, so they had to wait it out, and hope things went as they should.

Mrs. Hudson was downstairs baking, it helped keep her mind off her boys, and John was glad she was occupied, he needed to be able to focus quietly so Sherlock wouldn't sense his nervousness. Sally was right, his mate was young and strong, he could do this here. They would be fine.

 

".....Merde!" Sherlock yelled, closing his eyes, trying to breathe through it.

"No names? Sherl, your kids don't have names yet? Geez!" Donovan shook her head in amazement.

"I always thought they would come to me, I would just know, I mean, it's just a name, how hard could it be?"

"Uhm, Sherlock, you have a brother named MYCROFT, come on! And you don't have the most normal name in the world."

"As you know, now, my given name was William, I always thought it was boring," he actually managed a smile, as exhausted as he was. "I think after the disaster with Mycroft, my parents thought if I had a 'normal' name, they would leave me alone. They were wrong. From early on, my peers perceived that I was different, and kids being kids, they used it against me. You weren't the first to call me 'Freak', I was used to being left out of everything. I didn't really care, because even then I could go into my head and disappear for a while."

"I'm so sorry, Sherl, truly." Donovan looked at her friend's face, and honestly was sorry for all the times she had gone out of her way to hurt him.

He read it in her eyes, and knew that she had been treated badly most of her life for being unusual. He squeezed her hand gently, as he could feel another big one coming, "Merdddddddde!!!!"

"Breathe, Sherl, just try to breathe. You are doing great, you can do this." She held on to his hand, amazed by his capacity for forgiveness. She had never thought of him as someone with feelings, but she realised it was a coping mechanism, as she used her tart sarcasm to deal with being a woman in a field that tended to weed out the sensitive types. She spent years working towards promotion, thinking one day, she would meet someone who would be her equal, who would treat her with the respect she was due, but she was also an Omega. Sherlock was lucky to have John, who really understood his mate, and they were truly partners in every sense of the word. Most of all, she wished she could find someone who loved her as much as John loved Sherlock. It had been obvious since early days, that they had a connection, but it didn't really flare up until Sherlock had presented most inconveniently at their first wedding. She would have loved to have seen his face. 

"Sherl? You ok?" Donovan asked.

"Uhmmmm. I think my water just broke?" he muttered.

"Merde," she sighed.


	10. Home Birth Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a focus point, Donovan has Sherlock tell her the story about the Billy the Skull, discovering more about the detective's history. This takes place before his water breaks at some point.
> 
> Also, my idea regarding how he took on the name Sherlock
> 
> possible triggers, mention of cancer, suicide ideation

"C'mon, Sherl; tell me about Billy...he was a gift?"

"Unnnghhhhh...my first case. I was 16, bored as usual, stuck in school during the Holidays, as Mycroft was already becoming the British Government, my parents were off line-dancing in the States somewhere ....merrrrrrde! Damn that hurt!"

Donovan fed him another piece of ice, wiped his face, and waited patiently for him to recover. She had never realised what a great voice he had, even in pain, it was lovely.

"I was working on some Chemistry experiment, when I heard someone walking down the hall. I was the only one there in the building, as it was 2 am, so no one else should have been around. I quickly grabbed a flashlight, and turned off the lights in the lab. I went out into the hallway, trying to figure out if anyone was still around. I heard footsteps going up the stairs, so.....gggggggggod!!!! I followed them..."

"Of course you did, you idiot!" Donovan snickered as she imagined a teenage version of Sherlock, but without his coat, scarf and swagger.

"I followed him all the way to the roof of the Chemistry building, I looked around, and saw my anatomy instructor standing on the ledge, calmly smoking a cigarette. He knew I was there without turning around. He was one of the few people there that didn't bore me. He wasn't a moron, and anatomy is fascinating, so I actually enjo....dammmmmmn...yed his class."

" 'William. Of course, you would be here this late, wouldn't you?' "  
" 'Sir?' "  
" 'Don't move from where you are, I swear I will jump if you come closer.' "  
" 'No, sir. I won't move sir, I promise. Do you want to talk?' "  
" 'Not really, Billy, can I call you that? Noooo... you aren't a Billy are you? But you aren't a William either are you, doesn't quite fit you.' "

"Ssssssssshit, Sally, I need to move, can you help, or will you get John?"

"I can help, what do you want to do?" 

"Walk, I need to walk, please."

"Are you sure?" Donovan hesitated, "do you want me to get John?" 

"No, unless it makes you uncomfortable, I trust you, Sally."

"Okay, then, let's see how we can do this..."

They finally got Sherlock upright, and moving, when he restarted his story, it felt as if he really needed to tell her, so she prompted him, "Your anatomy instructor...."

"Peabody..he always got teased about that American cartoon, you know the one about the dog and his boy who time travel? Anyway, I said, " 'I always preferred my middle name, Sherlock.' "

" 'Sherlock it is, much better...' "  
"He sat down, crushing the cigarette into the ledge, dangling his legs over the edge."  
" 'I'm sure you know what I want to do, don't you, Sherlock?' "  
" 'Sir, yes, sir, I believe I do.' "  
"He smiled sadly, 'Can you tell why?' "

"Unnnnnnggghhh, Donovan, I think they just dropped, back to bed, I think..."

"In my youthful arrogance, I deduced he had Stage 4 lung cancer."  
" 'Very good, Sherlock. How long do you think I have?' "  
" 'Three months, give or take, maybe longer with treatment.' "

"In the end, he lived another year, somehow. He was one of the strongest people I've ever known."  
Donovan looked at him, "But who is Billy?"  
"Billy is Peabody. In his will, he left most of his remains to science, but left me his skull. He gave me my name."

"Explains a lot about you, Sherl," Donovan chuckled.


	11. Home Birth, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had four of my own, and each birth was different, I wrote this to show how strong the bond had become between Sherlock and Donovan, as omegas and friends.

"JOHN!!!" Donovan yelled.

"What is it, Sally?" John ran into the bedroom to see his mate collapsed on the bed, completely knackered.

"His water just broke on its own," she said.

"Let's take a look. Can I, love?" 

"Of course, John, please, just tell me we are almost there?" his mate showing the first sign of nerves, wanting it just to be over already.

"Ok, you are almost ready to push, you are at 9cm, just a bit more and you can push, alright, my love, you are amazing, " John whispered.

Sally felt like an outsider, watching them snuggled together, and started backing away. Of course, Sherlock, being Sherlock, picked up on it, "Don't be silly, Donovan, please stay, this is the hard part, or so I've read... ohmmmmmmmmmygod!!!" He grasped onto Sally's arm, and John's hand turned white, held tightly by his mate, as the contraction from hell hit.

"Love, I think you are ready to push now, Sally, can you run and get Mrs. Hudson, I asked her to have what we need ready when the time came."

"Be back in a minute, Sherl, I'm not going far."

"Of course you aren't, Sally, you wouldn't want to miss the best paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaart, oh shiiiiiiiit, hurry, John, my god!"

In a flash, Sally and Mrs. Hudson reappeared with John's bag, blankets, towels and one of the cots, so they had a place for the babies once they were delivered. 

"Love, when you feel it, I'm going to need you to bear down and push as hard as you can, and stop when I tell you, do you understand?"

"Uh huhhhh. Sally, stand in front where I can see you please, I need you to keep your eyes on me, I need you to focus for me, please?"

"You got it, Sherl, I'm here, promise."

John and Mrs. Hudson gently positioned Sherlock's knees so he could bear down, and it didn't take long at all....  
"ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhdammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmnnnnnnnnnn...."  
"Push, NOW, love, keep going, you can do it!"  
"Sherl, look at me, look up here, in my eyes, up here, bear down, Sherl, you are almost there."  
"Stop, sweet, stop, now, the first one is coming, I can see the top of the head, okay, ready?"  
"noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooIcannnnn't"  
"Sherl, up here, my eyes, look here, don't you dare give up now, damnit!  
"Ok, love, stop, head is out, let me check for the cord...ok, come on, almost there."  
"unnnngggggggggggggggggghghhghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...."  
"Shoulders coming, keep going, sweetie. just a little more....."  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"She's here, love, our beautiful daughter is here. Let me clip the cord and you can hold her in a minute," John's hands were shaking too hard, so he showed Sally how and where to clip, and gave her the baby to place on his mate's chest. She had a head full of dark fuzz, John's nose and Sherlock's perfect lips, all ten fingers and toes in all the right places. 

"Sally," Sherlock whispered, "what is your given name, I deduce it is not Sally?"  
"Uhmmmm, no, it's not Sally, it's Samantha...why?"  
"Sam, that's a good strong name, don't you think, John?"  
"Yes, love, it's a perfect name."  
"Uhhhhh, guys, still have more coming, righhhhhhhhhhhhhhhht now?!!!!!! the detective yelled. Donovan kept her eyes focused on her friend, "Sherl, look at me and push, just keep your eyes up here. Sam is fine, I have her, just push."  
He bore down, keeping eyes locked with Sally. 

Soon, all three babies were cleaned up, gently dried, and wrapped in blankets, Sally was holding Sam, amazed how tiny her little fingers were that were trying to hold onto hers; she wouldn't let Mrs. Hudson swaddle her completely. John was rocking Matthew gently as he sat in the rocking chair, given to them by the Yard; while Benjamin Peabody nestled against Sherlock's chest, tucked safely in his father's strong arms, as the detective dozed, snoring softly.

"Sally," whispered John, "Do you have any idea about Ben's middle name?"  
Donovan smiled to herself, realising that she was probably the only person Sherlock had ever shared the story about how he chose to become Sherlock, and decided it wasn't her place to tell John. 

"Sorry, John, couldn't say."


	12. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the triplets are born, business as usual?

"Morning, Sherl," a sleepy Donovan stretched up from the couch, trying to rearrange the kinks in her neck. "How do you feel? " She waited for him to go back to his usual abrasive self, that all the bonding that had happened between them over the last few weeks would vanish once the pups were born.

"Hungry and in need of real coffee, how about you, are you ok?" He blinked in the morning light, trying to remember what day of the week it was.

"Do you want something from Speedy's? I'd be happy to go get something for you?"

"Actually, I deduce that Mrs. Hudson is bringing up enough food for a small army," he grinned at her with a joy she had never seen before on anyone. 

"Uhm, Sherl, I really want to thank you for letting me be here for you, you'll never know how much it meant to me..."

"I think I do, Donovan. I am not accustomed to being indebted to anyone, but you must know you gave my family and me a gift we can not ever begin to repay..."

"Sherl, neither of us are good at this warm and fuzzy stuff, if you don't stop, I will lose any reputation for being that 'tough Omega bitch' at the Yard and there will be hell to pay!" John chose this exact moment to walk in with Sam, who was in the midst of an ear splitting screech.

"Sally, care to feed your namesake?" John yawned expressively, wondering what he had missed.

Donovan walked over to the new "bottles only, no experiments, this means you, Sherlock' fridge, and grabbed a bottle to warm up. Sherlock's milk hadn't started to come in yet, so they were all being bottle fed every 15 minutes, or whenever they screeched loudly enough. Sam had a great set of lungs, and knew how to use them. Definitely takes after her papa, Sally mused with a smirk. But, when she opened her eyes, Donovan was stunned to see Sherlock's iridescent, glowing eyes peering intently back at her, as if Sam could see right through her. In that moment Sally almost believed in a higher power, not quite, but almost. Sam quieted down as she and Sally took a moment to evaluate each other, and it was as if the less than a day old newborn was already deducing her.

"Don't worry, Sam, I won't let anything happen to your dads, I swear. When you get bigger, you'll have to help me take care of them, they are both nothing but trouble."

"Sally!! Breakfast!" Sherlock bellowed, "Better come eat before it gets cold!"

Sam and Donovan shared a look that said, "already back in the saddle!"

"Coming, Fre...Sherl!"


	13. Just a Bit of Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fluffy fluff, just fluff.

John took a moment, and simply watched the scene play out in front of him. Sherlock was feeding Ben at the table, while Donovan was challenging the detective on his conclusions regarding one of the very cold cases that she had brought over just the other day, while sipping her third coffee of the morning.

"Oh come on, Sherl, are you kidding me???!" 

She threw her hands up in mock frustration, then stuffed yet another biscuit into Sherlock's babbling mouth, in order to stop the nonsense he was spouting. They both laughed and the joy cascaded through the flat, crashing into John's heart, filling a space he didn't know needed filling.

Sally came over then, extending her hand, "John, I have a shift at the Yard this morning, but I'll stop by later to see how things are going, if it's ok?" The Alpha nodded, taking the Omega's hand, still adjusting to their new relationship cautiously.

"You know he loves you more than he will ever be able to tell you, right? Just remember that when he drives you mad for the umpteenth time in an hour, he is yours heart, mind and soul, never doubt that, Dr. Watson. And if you tell him I told you all that mushiness, I'll break your nose." 

She grinned at him, nodding her head, "Thank you for letting me be there for all of you, you all are brilliant; and if you need a sitter, or anything at all, please, let me know."

Sally then went over to Sherlock, stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on his forehead, then flew down the stairs, and banged out the door, to trudge through the three feet of snow that had fallen on London. Sherlock put Ben in his cot, and slowly walked over to his mate, took his Alpha's smaller hand in his elegant violinist's hands. 

"John, the babies are sleeping, will you take a shower with me?"  
"Of course, my love, anything."


	14. The Calm before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little sexy times for the boys, as Sherlock adjusts to his postbaby body. A bit of quiet before family invades....

John and Sherlock tiptoed quietly to the bathroom, trying not to wake the three napping babies so they could have a five minute break with each other.

John gently and efficiently removed Sherlock's robe, shirt and pajama bottoms, then stripped himself, turning the water on to that temperature they both could get lost in.

Sherlock stepped gingerly into the tub, still sore from the events of yesterday, although he avoided tearing somehow, everything still hurt. John held his mate's hand to help him in, and held him lightly as the water cascaded over them.

"Johnnnnn," he moaned, as his Alpha used his fingers to massage the shampoo into his hair, swirling circles into the most sensitive area of his body, "that feels sooooooo...unnnghhhhhhh.:"

"I love you, Sherlock, do you know how much?" John asked, sweetly kissing his mate's neck, down his shoulder, arm, to his fingertips, worshiping each inch of his amazing partner.

"I believe I do.....my unnnnggghh lovely Alpha, I believe I do." Sherlock turned to kiss his love, behind his ear, his closed eyelids, the tip of his nose and lastly, those lips that drove him slightly mad. "Ohhhhhhhhh, John, please, please, just touch me now, I'm so close, please?"

John kneeled in front of his mate kissing his recently round belly, now emptied. There remained little evidence that up until yesterday there had been three tiny humans inside for months; not a single stretch mark marred his porcelain skin. John worked his way down through his love's dark curls, kissing and licking until he felt Sherlock quaking, "Johnnnnnn, please." John took his husband's small but perfect cock into his mouth, and seconds later felt his love coming with a gentle yelp, trying not wake the pups.

"John, can I touch you? It feels like it's been so long..."

"Of course, my sweet...ohhhhhhhhhhgodddddd, yes, right there, oh my love......"

 

Minutes later, as they were drying each other off, they heard the ding of a text message, "Oh God, John, so it begins....it's either Myc, or Greg or Mummy....can I just hide in the nursery with the pups?"

"It's Anthea, she says Myc and Greg are bouncing off the walls and she may have to tranquilize them both if they don't get to see the pups soon." Sherlock sighed, knowing it was best just to get it over with, at least Mycroft had removed all surveillance since the second wedding, finally giving the married couple their privacy. 

"Alright, let the circus commence, " he said, putting on a tshirt and pajamas, there was no point in dressing in his tailored trousers as his life now revolved around feeding, burping and cleaning up after his three children, but he found himself not caring a bit.


	15. Blog post by John H. Watson, MD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For DaringD, so she can celebrate Honey Ginger Biscuit Meltdown Day, and the birthday of the triplets. :)

December 11, 2015  
12:01 am

I finally have time to update our followers of the blog, so much has happened in the last few days. First, Sherlock and I are the proud and exhausted parents of three now. Samantha Elizabeth Watson-Holmes arrived first at 11:23pm, on December 9, weighing in at 2.6 kilos, 18.5 inches long. Followed quickly by Matthew William Watson-Holmes at 11:25pm, 2.4 kilos, 18.5 inches, and last, but not least, Benjamin Peabody Watson-Holmes arrived with a howl at 11:29pm, 3.0 kilos, 19 inches. Of course the weights and lengths are all approximates as we were stuck at home during the Snowmaggeddon of 2015. We were fortunate to have our friend Sally Donovan at Sherlock's side helping to bring our pups into the world. Yes, that same Sally Donovan. More on that later.

Second: Sherlock and I ask for privacy for our children, and that you refrain from taking photos of our three offspring. We are in the public eye as part of our work, but they are not to be included in press until they are old enough to make that choice. We are famous by accident, and the times we live in, and do not wish our children to be easily identified, as the work we do is dangerous and could endanger them, if criminals know how to identify them.

580 comments

December 5, 2015  
1:03 am

It's been a while since I updated, no new cases to speak of for weeks, and Sherlock is slowly driving me up the wall. He is trying, even sitting and watching a Bond marathon with me, but we are both ready for the babies to arrive.

Can anyone recommend any good baby name books? I think I have purchased every single one, but I just can't come up with the right names for the pups, and Sherlock is being no help at all. I don't understand why he doesn't see why it's important to me.

4 comments 

November 10, 2015  
12:34 am

Operation Baby Shower went off without a hitch, Sherlock charmed the room, and Donovan made a surprise appearance. I invited her thinking maybe if she saw how much people love Sherlock, she might give him a break, but I never expected her to make a public apology at the shower. I could tell he was visibly shaken, but pleased. I think they could become good friends, they are so similar, and have the same sharp wit.

Unfortunately, Myc and Greg couldn't attend, they both had to work, but they sent their best wishes, and Mycroft sent three matching Belstaffs with blue scarves that Sherlock fell in love with. They may make up for the near Honey Ginger Biscuit Meltdown from a couple of weeks ago. Only time will tell.

October 27, 2015  
10:20 pm

Turning in early today, rough day. Started out well enough, but then 'Big Brother' appeared after being out of the country for 5 months, and what does he do? Breaks into the flat and eats the fresh tray of biscuits that Mrs. Hudson always brings up for Sherlock. I know he didn't know, but still. Two dozen biscuits!!! Luckily Anthea has a sixth sense about Myc in regards to baked goods, so she was able to save the situation as quietly as possible. Unfortunately, Sherlock's good mood evaporated, so he has been torturing the violin for hours.


	16. Uncle Myc?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft and Greg visit the new family; Donovan is amused to see how the British Government deals with babies and Sherlock as a new father.

As the black car pulled up to 221B, Sherlock was watching from the window, holding Matthew, who was just waking up from a long nap. He had hoped that the snow would keep his brother away for just a bit longer, but to no avail.

"It will be okay, Sherl," Donovan whispered to him, as she rocked Ben in her arms, he was resting after finishing yet another bottle. "You can deal with him, he's in your territory, just remember to breathe."

"Child birth is easier than dealing with my brother most days, Sally. He still sees me as a kid, not an almost 34 year old married father of three."

"To be fair, you just became a father two days ago, Sherl. Come on, the sooner we do this, the sooner it will end. Chin up, straight back, tuck in your lovely arse, we can do this." She grinned, making Sherlock relax and laugh a bit.

"Thank you, Donovan."

Anthea lead the couple from the car, texting away as usual, looking up at the window, and catching Sherlock's eye, nodding briefly, knocked on the door, and waited for Mrs. Hudson to let them up to 221B.

"Brother dear, Donovan," Mycroft intoned, as he flipped his umbrella into the stand, showing off as usual.  
Greg rolled his eyes, and handed Sherlock a bottle of very good Scotch, "This may help when you can't sleep, Sherlock. Congratulations!"

"Where is John?"  
"Hiding, if he knows what's best for his sanity..."  
"Sherl, be nice," reminded Donovan.  
"He's actually napping with Sam, they were up late last night, she is already teething." rumbled Sherlock.  
"Advanced, is she?" drawled his brother.  
"How about tea?" suggested Donovan, as she and Lestrade escaped to the kitchen, where Mrs. Hudson was pouring out and cutting up one of her famous double chocolate cakes, Mycroft's favourite.  
"So, how is Sherlock, Sally?" asked Greg.  
"He's great, really. Not sleeping much doesn't really bother him, and once his milk comes in and he's feeding the pups, he will eat everything that isn't nailed down. He is just honestly happy now. He has John, and his kids, and he spends most of the day humming."

"So, Brother mine...." began Mycroft.  
"Yes, Mycroft?"  
"Things are going swimmingly, I understand?"  
"Things are perfect, yes."  
"Good, that's good isn't it?"  
"What aren't you telling me, Myc? I can tell when you are nervous about something. What have you done this time?" Sherlock narrowed his eyes, which never boded well for anyone in the near vicinity.  
"I, er, simply informed Mummy and Father that we would be visiting today..."  
"Anddddddddd?"  
"And, they may be on their way here, within the hour?"

Donovan could see Sherlock's body start tensing, so she called out, 'Cake, Mycroft? It's your favourite, Mrs. Hudson's famous double chocolate?"  
Sherlock, relaxed, knowing Sally was trying to relieve some of the tension in the room, and took a deep breath, blowing it out slowly. "It's fine, Mycroft, might as well get it over with, yes? Would you like to hold Matthew?"

"Really? Oh, of course, uhm, shall I sit?"  
"Take my seat, Myc, relax your arms, you need to support his head..."  
Donovan and Lestrade watched in silence as Sherlock placed the tiny child into his brother's arms, watching for a reaction from either brother.  
"He's so small, 'Lock.... I see he's inherited Mummy's nose."  
"Yes, I noticed that too, poor lad," grinned Sherlock.  
"Perhaps he'll grow into it," chortled Mycroft. "Though you have to admit that Mummy managed to do quite well for herself in spite of it."

The two brothers giggled until their sides hurt. Donovan and Lestrade stood stock still in the kitchen, stunned to see the Holmes brothers laughing together. Sherlock stopped first, wiped his eyes and watched his brother hold his child. It did something unnameable to his insides to see the British Government tenderly rock a tiny baby as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Lock??????! Oh, Mike??" a voice came up the stairs, a low, but definitely female voice.  
"Oh Lord, it's Mummy!" the boys sighed in unison.


	17. Mummy Holmes Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mummy Holmes is a force of nature all on her own. Omega, but her Alpha is very much like John, he knows to step back and let his Omega shine.
> 
> I see Mummy as much like Sherlock/Myc's mum from Empty Hearse/His Last Vow, but with a much sharper eye and tongue.

"Boys!!!!!" shrieked Elizabeth Holmes.  
"Mummy," the boys prepared for the whirlwind that was their mother.

She was tall, brunette just beginning to go grey, and a little on the heavier side, as she shared Myc's fondness for all things cake, but she carried herself in a way that reminded one of royalty, and had an inventive dressmaker, so the extra weight made her appear more maternal than she really was.

"Lock!! Let me see you! Oh, sweetie, you look wonderful! Can't even tell you gained all that weight...."

"Boys," interrupted their father, knowing when to step in after all these years. "How is everyone?"  
Spotting Donovan, who had just emerged from the nursery, after warning John that his in-laws had arrived, he said, "You must be Sally! I am so pleased that Lock has you for a friend, I was so worried after he presented..."  
"Sir," Donovan began...  
"Oh, please, call me Walter," beamed Walter Holmes; a gentle Alpha, whose family tended to overshadow him, as he was not as brilliant as his wife, an internationally known computer wiz, or as intense as his children, who were a source of pride and consternation in equal measure. He was a poet, artist and musician, who had taught Sherlock the violin, and watched as his son, a natural, soon needed more instruction. He was skilled, but not brilliant enough to keep up with the prodigy, so let Elizabeth send the boy to one of the conservatories where he blossomed for a time.

"...and the famous Dr. Watson! We finally get to put a face to the name," interrupted Elizabeth. "So sorry we couldn't make the second wedding, I was presenting at a conference in the States, couldn't get away...."  
"Dr. Holmes..." began John, trying to stifle a yawn, failing miserably.  
"Ellie, you must call me Ellie! May I call you John?"  
"Of course, uhm, Ellie, may I get you some tea?"  
"Please, and is that Martha's famous double chocolate cake I could detect coming up the stairs?"  
"Of course it is, Ellie." beamed Mrs. Hudson, entering with a fully loaded tray. "I knew you and Walter would be coming to see the babies soon, so I whipped up a couple this morning...."

"Martha! How are you? I do hope the babies aren't keeping you up all hours? I did mention to Mike that we did have property in town that would be much more suitable for a family....."  
At that moment, Sherlock re-entered the room, carrying Sam, and Ellie forgot what she was saying.  
"Ohhhhh, 'Lock!" The Holmes men looked at the indomitable matriarch, stunned into silence by the entrance of one Samantha Elizabeth Watson-Holmes.

Sherlock carefully placed Sam into her grandmother's waiting arms, "Mummy, may I introduce you to Samantha Elizabeth. Sam, this is your Nana."

"Samantha ELIZABETH? Oh, William, I am...."  
"Speechless?" suggested Walter, barely keeping back the tears that threatened to fall.

The room was hushed as Ellie Holmes and Sam took each other in, and breathed again, as Sam snuggled against her Nana, sensing the Omega under the clever tailoring.

"Cake, who wants cake?" suggested Mrs. Hudson, as the room started to move again.


	18. Mummy Holmes Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mummy and Donovan have a chat. Donovan's bitchy side may come out a bit while discussing Sherl with his mother.

"Sally, is it?" Ellie Holmes used the laser eyes on Donovan, in much the same way Sam did a day ago. She seemed to be debating with herself about something she wanted to ask, but wasn't sure she wanted the answer to.

"Yes, Ma'am," replied Sally, steeling herself for whatever it was that Sherl's mum wanted to know, not sure she wanted to do this here.

"You were here the whole time with him? When he was in labour?"  
"Yes, Ma'am, I was."  
"How, I mean...did he...was he in terrible pain?"  
"Sherl is a tough Omega, Dr. Holmes. He just delivered triplets, without drugs, without surgery, two days ago, and all he wants is to have the love of his family, without having to deal with his past every five minutes. I see it in your eyes. You are wondering how long this can possibly last. How long will John stay when John learns about his past? John knows everything. Ev-ery-thing. John worships the very ground your son walks on. Sherlock loves John with a single-mindedness that is almost terrifying to watch, honestly. He gave his daughter your name in hopes that you would find a way to finally forgive him. And no, he has not spoken word one about you, except to mention your love of line-dancing. 

He and I have not been friends very long, in fact until recently, he may have considered me his 'arch-enemy.' But, he forgave me, forgave me for not understanding him, and I happened to look at how gobsmacked he was when Molly threw him a baby shower, and the morgue was at capacity, full of living, breathing people who honestly adore him, and I saw all the good he is capable of. So, when I happened to be here at the beginning of the blizzard, I stayed for him, to be there when he needed to hold on to somebody, when he needed someone to talk him out of his pain, I was the one who was there to listen to him cry out when he couldn't help it. He is a good man, Dr. Holmes, I know he did some crappy things in the past. I know, believe me. But, he needs you. You know he will never ask you for help. Through Sam, he is reaching out to you, asking for you to let go, and be her 'Nana'. I really hope you can do this for him, and for yourself. You have a remarkable son, Dr. Holmes, don't waste this opportunity."

"...uhm...Mummy..." Sherlock knocked on the nursery door, as the weather was changing for the ugly again. "Father wants to get a move on, the weather is turning." He shut the door again as the women looked at each other, wondering how much he had heard.

Ellie Holmes took a breath, "Well, my dear, I am so happy that he finally has a real friend that will be there for him when he needs one, he has been alone so long. I will take your advice under consideration, thank you for being there for him. I have never been able to do that for him. I know I'm a crap Omega, and I will try to do a better job with my grandchildren."

She held out a hand to Sally, asking, "Please, please can you help me?"  
Sally took her hand, and said softly, "I will do my best, Dr. Holmes."

Later, as Donovan and Sherlock were sitting on the couch drinking some of the good scotch that Lestrade had brought as a peace offering, Sherlock mumbled, "That thing you said, you know, in the nursery to my mum, uhm, that was good."

"Damn, I knew you heard it, how much? How much did you hear?"  
"All of it. I was about to knock on the door when you started telling her off, and I wanted to hear what she would say. No one in the history of the universe has ever told off Dr. Elizabeth Holmes. Especially not to defend my sorry arse."

"I meant every word, you berk."  
"I know you did, Donovan, I know you did. Go get some rest in our room, John is getting up for the next round, and you know I don't sleep.:"

"Night, Sherl"  
"Night, Donovan."


	19. Mummy Holmes, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter from Mummy Holmes, and Sherlock's response.

December 15, 2015

My Dearest William-

I'm sorry, my dear, but I will always still think of you as William. This letter is meant to be an invitation from your parents to bring your family to spend Christmas with us, it may become more if I can get my feelings organised better. Your father is so much better at feelings than I am. It has always been that way. I have always been the brain, and he has always been the heart in our relationship, which worked for us. But, from what I can perceive of your relationship with your John, I see that you are full in, as they say. 

You were always so sensitive and curious and perceptive as a child, I think you had a hard time when you couldn't figure things out on your own. Sometimes you needed guidance, and I had none to give to you. That may seem like a cop out, but I believe it to be true. It was easier to work out algorithms and code and go to conferences, and let other people raise you. As I look back, I realise that was unfair to you, and I hope you will be able to forgive me one day, for the choices I made when you were a child.

Just in the short visit we had with you, John, the babies and your Donovan, I feel like you have finally found your place, your home. I was able to see how John looks at you when he thinks you aren't paying attention, how much he loves you. I saw how Mike was grinning at you, as you held your daughter, nuzzling her tiny face. I can see you as a full human being now, William, which I couldn't before. Before I only recalled what had happened in the past when you lost important people in your life, and how self-destructive you had been. I took that to be a critique of my parenting skills, which in a way it was, but I know now, it was your way of trying not to feel so much. I understand that now. Again, I hope you will forgive my inability to be a good parent to you, and please consider coming to us at Christmas. And please bring your Donovan if she has no one to spend the holidays with, she definitely is an interesting character, and I would like to get to know her better. As you know, we have plenty of space, and we are in the process of setting up a nursery for your three little ones, just in case you will come to visit, even if you think it will be too much to attempt travelling at Christmas. 

I am so proud of you, William, and I do love you very much,  
Warm regards to everyone,  
Mum

 

Sherlock read the letter through four times. By the time he was finished, it was wet from his long overdue tears, mourning the child and young man he had been. The child who never felt he was enough, and the young man always searching for something to make the pain go away. It would take time to heal, but he believed it was possible. 

 

December 17, 2015

Dearest Mum-

I am still processing your letter, know that I am working on it. It will take time, but I appreciate your honesty. I have talked to John, and he would love to bring the 'horde' as he calls them to the family home, as he has never seen it, it may be a bit overwhelming. Also, Donovan has graciously accepted your invitation, I believe she is just as curious about you as you are about her.

Mum, thank you. I know I was never 'easy'. I know that I always wanted/needed answers to anything and everything all the time, and I'm sure that was frustrating for you, as you were also looking for your own answers to things. I hope you will enjoy being involved with your grandchildren, you have much to offer them, and at this time, all they know is that you are their Nana, the lady who smells of strawberries and vanilla. That is what I remember most about you; your scent when you came back from trips. I would come home from school, trying to find your scent, and on days when you came home, it was almost overwhelming. I just wanted to put my head in your lap and stay there. But you were never there when you were 'there.' I'm not trying to make you feel sad, it's just how it was. I hope I will do better, I'm sure I will make mistakes, all parents do, I suppose. I hope you and I can learn from each other as we continue on?

Much love,  
Sherlock(William)

PS Maybe someday I will tell you why I became Sherlock, when I am ready to tell and when you are ready to listen.

After he finished the letter, he went into the nursery and checked the babies. Then he curled up around his Alpha, seeking that spot where his scent was strongest, and fell into a deep sleep for the first time since his pups were born.


	20. Another Watson?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems John has been keeping a secret from Sherlock. Christmas will be interesting to say the least.

John ran up the stairs with the package. He wasn't sure if he was overtired or it was the stress of the holidays or what, but, he wasn't sure if he wanted to open the package that was waiting for him when he returned with more nappies and formula.

It was definitely his handwriting. John's hand started to quake a bit, and was starting to feel a twinge in that leg again, he hadn't seen Harry for over 10 years when he left home after their mother had died of cancer. Henry Watson was only a year older than John, and never stayed in one place very long. Seems he was in the States, soon to be returning to London. He wasn't much about reading papers, but he had been in Utah of all places and was flipping through an "Out" magazine that someone had left on the seat in the bus terminal where he had dossed down for a bit. 

According to the letter that was settled on top of the bubble wrap in the package, Henry was 'flabbergasted to read about a 'John Hamish Watson, famed for his heroics in Afghanistan...had finally settled down with that raven haired detective, and they were due with pups sometime in December." He had figured there weren't that many John Hamish Watsons about, so he set about to look for a library with computers and free wi-fi so that he could check out this 'blog thing' and see what was what. Imagine his surprise when he finds over 100,000 hits for someone who looked "remarkably like my little brother John, who last I heard was getting shot at in Afghanistan."

He and his brother had always got along, they were best mates, and had a special almost twinlike 'thing.' But once he had met Sherlock, and life got interesting, he had let go of his old life, and focused on all things Sherlock. Now, he had to figure out how to tell his mate about his brother before Harry arrived on their doorstep.

At that moment, Sherlock appeared, bleary eyed after a brief nap. Now that his milk was in, it was easier to feed the pups, but even at 10 days old they were smart enough to realise that they weren't limited by bottles anymore, so they ganged up on Sherlock, eating even more often than before.

"Hey love," whispered John."Have a good rest?"  
"What's up, John?" Sherlock had noticed the box on the table and the slight tremor in John's hand that hadn't been there in years.  
"We need to talk, sweetie."  
"Okayyyyy...do I need coffee or scotch for this 'talk'?"  
"How about I make us some tea?"  
After the tea was poured out, John cleared his throat, "Erm, I guess the easiest way to say this is to just say it, love. I have a brother, Harry....and before you say anything, I haven't seen him in ten years, and I only just found out that he was coming back to London today, when this package arrived on our doorstep this afternoon."  
"Sherl...."  
"Don't. I need to get some air, okay? Just let me take a walk for a bit, I haven't been out since...since I can't even remember, John. I have pumped, there are plenty of bottles in the fridge, I just need a bit of space, okay?"  
"Okay, love. I'll be here."  
"I know, John, I know, I love you, I just need time to process on my own for a bit, please?"  
With that, he threw on his coat and scarf and boots and bolted down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, had to throw in a little angst, don't worry, it will turn fluffy soon, promise. Sherl is just dealing with a lot right now, and possibly feeling a little post partum depression, even though he would never call it that.  
> (I had a bit with my first, and I plowed through, I think most first time mums do, whether we admit it or not.)


	21. Reboot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock goes for a walk, there are still remnants of the blizzard from almost 2 weeks ago, some half melted, some half frozen. He is trying to figure out how to reboot his Mind Palace. He feels rusty and creaky, too many feelings all over the place for him to deal with. So, he walks.

Once out of the confines of the flat, Sherlock wants a cigarette, or something that will make him want to take a deep breath, then release it slowly from his lungs. He feels like he hasn't truly breathed in weeks. John's news isn't really upsetting on its own, it's just the thing that tipped him over the edge.

Now that he has left the safety and warmth of the flat, however, he feels empty, he already misses being wrapped in the scent of John and the babies. But instead of turning around, he keeps walking, and finds himself at the Yard. He finds that he just needs to find Donovan and what, exactly? He just needs her to help him find himself somehow.

Sally' s phone buzzes:

Hey Sally, have you seen Sherlock?

What do you mean have I seen him? Isn't he at home?  
We had a bit of a dust up, if you see him please have him call me?  
John? Are you two OK?  
I think we are, I'm not really sure.  
Just tell him that I love him if you see him?  
I will, John. I'll get him home to you, I promise.

Donovan starts to put on her coat and gloves when Sherlock appears in her office, looking like he needs a scotch, or a cigarette or a swift kick in the arse. She offers him none of those things, however. Before he collapses onto her floor, she holds him up in her strong arms, and sits on the floor with him, as he quietly sobs. 

Luckily, she is the only one at the Yard right now, so no one else is witness to his collapse.  
"Sally?" He murmurs. "Yeah, Sherl, I'm here, what's going on? John is worried about you, can I take you home?"  
"Not yet Sally, please, can we get something to eat? I'm starving."

"You got it, Sherl. Angelo's?"  
"Yes, please. Thank you Sally."

"Sherlock? How are the babies?" asks Angelo as he seats him and Donovan at the usual table. "What will it be tonight? The usual?"

"Make it a double, " Donovan says, "and a bottle of red."

"Spill it, Sherl, what the hell is going on?"

"I feel broken, Sally I can't think anymore. My mind palace is a disaster. I'm worried that I'm already screwing up my kids and they aren't even two weeks old yet. I can't sleep even if all three are asleep at the same time. I miss John and he's always there. But we rarely touch each other anymore. Christmas is less than a week away, and to top it off, today, he tells me he has a brother that he didn't tell me about."

"What? John has a brother? I'm kidding, Sherl. I know you are going through a rough time, but you need to be home with your Alpha, and the babies. We'll take the food home, drink some wine, and I'll watch the pups while you and John sleep. OK, sweetie?"


	22. Reboot Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Donovan have tea...

John had been walking the same spot in front of the fireplace for an hour when he heard Donovan help Sherlock up the stairs.

"John, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, " Sherlock walked over to his mate, too tired to care about anything right now except being held by his Alpha.

"No, love. I should have known how you were feeling. I'm the one who needs your forgiveness." John held his Omega, putting his nose into Sherlock's bond mark, and nuzzling until he felt his mate start to whimper. "I'm here, love, you are ok."

Donovan left the couple and quietly went into the nursery, closing the door and giving the boys some privacy.

"Shower. my love?"  
"Yes, please, John."

John held Sherlock's hand as they walked to the bathroom, letting go only to start undressing his mate, then turning on the water until the room filled with steam. He slowly undressed him, taking time to kiss every inch focusing on the places he knew drove his love crazy.

"I...ohhhhhhhhh....looov.......unnnnnffgh...yes, right there.......don't stop....ohhhhhhhhhhhhhjoooooo..."

"I know, love, I know."

The next morning, John quietly left the bedroom, trying not to wake his exhausted Omega, and went to the kitchen, where he found Donovan giving Matthew a bottle.

"Morning Sally," he whispered.  
"Morning, John. I made tea."  
"Thank you."  
"No problem."  
"No, I mean it. I never really thanked you for being here for us, for our children."  
"It was my honour to be here, you have no idea how much it meant to me, for him to trust me like that. After all the nastiness between us, he truly forgave me. You will never understand how much I needed to be forgiven."  
"You realize of course, you are part of our family now, don't you? And you've already witnessed quite a bit of the drama that goes along with that. Unfortunately, it is going to get more dramatic very shortly."  
"Sherl did tell me you had a brother?"  
"Yeah. Harry. He kind of disappeared after our mother died ten years ago, and he's finally coming home. The timing could be better, but I have missed him."  
"When is he coming?"  
"Today."  
Donovan nearly choked on her tea. "Today? Are you kidding me?"  
"Yeah, that's what I said."


	23. Harry Watson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John tells Donovan about Harry...

"Tell me about your brother, John."  
"Well, we've got a couple hours before he gets here, you may as well be prepared."  
Sally smirked.  
"Growing up with Harry kind of prepared me for a life with Sherlock. He is a 'proper genius.'  
Sally groaned,"Another one? Heaven help us!"  
John laughed quietly, trying not to wake up Matthew who had fallen asleep on Sally's shoulder.  
"We are a year apart, but we may as well have been twins. We had that sixth sense, you know, where you just have this heightened awareness of another person?"  
Sally nodded.  
"We had that all our lives, until our mother died ten years ago. Her death hurt me, but it devastated Harry. He had to leave everyone, especially me. It felt like he died ten years ago, which is why I never told Sherlock about him. Basically, my brother was dead to me until yesterday, when I found this package waiting on the doorstep."  
John opened the box, pulling out three exquisite carvings, one was a rabbit, another was a dog, and the last one, a giraffe. Sally had never seen anything so beautiful in her life. She immediately needed to know the person who made them and said so.  
"You are in luck, because my brother made them."  
Sally whistled. "Are you kidding me?"  
John laughed. "He made these for the babies, in less than a day. When he found out Sherlock and I were expecting, he flew home, made these and left the package on the doorstep. He wanted to 'Break the news of his return gently,' " John sighed.  
Donovan laughed, "He sounds like a character!"  
John nodded, "You have no idea!"  
They both jumped when they heard a knock at the door. "A proper genius with no sense of time at all." They heard Mrs. Hudson open the front door, and a booming voice rang through the building. "You must be the 'not the housekeeper' I've read so much about!" Mrs. Hudson laughed and said, "Yes, you might say that, and you are?"  
"I am John Hamish Watson's older and more attractive brother, Henry Thoreau Watson, but, you must call me Harry. Yes, our parents hated us!" His laughter rattled the mugs on the table.  
"Like I said, 'You have no idea!' " John got to his feet to open the door for his brother.


	24. Harry Watson Part: 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Harry Met Sally....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I went and did the thing and it really didn't occur to me until I wrote the summary. Doh! Guess they are meant to be?

Sally could scent him before she saw him walk through the door. Caramel, rain, sand, and there was something else she couldn't identify. But whatever it was, it made her weak in the knees.

When she saw him, she was ridiculously happy that Sherl and John were happily bonded and married with pups, otherwise Sherl and she would have had a duel over this Alpha. 

He was John's identical brother, except a couple inches taller and larger. He walked into the flat, put down his duffle and walked over to where she had stood up. Ok, he strutted, that's the only way to describe the way he moved.

"You are breathtaking, my dear," he murmured, as he took her hand. She wasn't sure whether to laugh in his face, punch him or snog him senseless. She couldn't figure out what she wanted to do more, so she sat down hard on the chair, waking up Matthew, who squalled like a banshee.

"Henry Thoreau Watson, at your service. Please call me Harry."  
"Sally, Sally Donovan." Shit, she thought to herself, I sound like James effing Bond. Come on, Sally, you are an effing Yard detective. He is just an Alpha. A fine, sweet smelling, charming, genius Alpha, but just an Alpha.

Sherlock had emerged from their room when Matthew yelled, and strolled over. "You must be John's brother, Harry. I'm Sherlock, his spouse and partner. I hope I am deducing correctly that you are planning to stay in London for the long term?" Sherlock put out his hand and Harry put his head back and howled with joy. He engulfed Sherlock in a bear hug, and despite the difference in height, lifted him clear off the floor.

Sally's heart just about exploded out of her chest. "Damn."


	25. It had to be you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to make this even fluffier, tooth-achingly fluffy, I am following the soundtrack of "When Harry Met Sally". I may switch songs if they work better for the chapters, but will try to go in order.

"....Some others I've seen, might never be mean  
Might never be cross, or try to be boss, but they wouldn't do  
For nobody else, gave me a thrill - with all your faults, I love you still  
It had to be you, wonderful you, it had to be you"

 

Sally Donovan did NOT do 'love at first sight.' Absolutely not. Nope.   
Then why, why did she want to drag Harry onto the couch and snog him blind?  
Nope. Nope. Nope.....

After Harry put Sherlock back on the floor, she cleared her throat as quietly as she could, "It was lovely to meet you Harry. But I have a shift at the Yard right now, ooops. I'm already late, Lestrade will have my badge. Sherl? Get some sleep, please? Eat something! 'Kay?!"

She ran for the stairs before Sherlock could remind her that she had taken a day of leave. He sighed to himself, 'sentiment.' Even Sally. Ah well, he's got to be better than Anderson.

Once outside, Sally took a deep breath and went for a long, long walk. 

Why, why, why, did he have to be John's brother? Out of everyone on the planet, or at least in London, did it have to be a Watson?? 

And why on earth was she humming that Sinatra song????


	26. Love is here to stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit of johnlock before we dive headlong into making Sally fall in love with Harry...

"Together we're going a long long way  
In time the Rockies may crumble  
Gibraltar may tumble  
They're only made of clay  
But our love is here to stay  
Its here to stay."

The babies were all asleep, Mrs Hudson had invited Harry downstairs for tea and cake, and even though Harry was more of a pie guy, he was game.

"John?"  
"Hmmmmmm?"  
"We have the flat to ourselves, babies are napping...."  
"Uh huh...and?"  
"Johnnnnnnnnn!"

John glanced up from his crossword to grin at his mate. "What did you have in mind, love?"  
"Uhmmmmm, maybe a bubble bath?"  
"Hmmmmm, I think that could be arranged..."

Sherlock stood up and walked over to his mate, kneeling down in front of him. "Johnnn..."  
"Yes, sweet?"  
"I want you so badly I can't even think right now?"  
"Bath?"  
"Bath."


	27. But not for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry returned to England to be a part of his brother's life again, and to recover from a badly broken heart...

"Although I can't dismiss the memory of her kiss  
I guess she's not - she's not for me"

Harry sat on the couch, holding Sam in one of his large hands, and marveled how beautiful, strong and fragile this little person was.

He thought of the Omega who fled the flat. He could sense her confusion, her need to get away from his scent overpowered any other emotions. He saw her eyes change colour as he took her hand. Saw her sputter an excuse as she ran for the metaphorical hills.

He wondered what a child of his would look like, with the Omega's beautiful brown eyes, and stopped himself.

Nope, been there done that; strong, independent, sexy Omegas just broke his heart, every single time. Especially that last one. So close, but something drove her away. She never said why, just left a note, no real reason, just couldn't be with him anymore.

He really wanted a drink, but he promised himself he wouldn't, never again. He rattled in his pocket for that 2 year coin, and reminded himself that he was here for John, Sherlock and his niece and nephews. That should keep him busy enough, right?


	28. Winter Wonderland Part: 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Alphas and Omegas just be friends?

"Gone away is the bluebird,  
Here to stay is a new bird  
He sings a love song,  
While we stroll along  
Walking in a winter wonderland."

Another blizzard was in the forecast, so John and Sherlock decided to pack everyone up early and head to the family home in Sussex. 

John had called Walter the day after Harry had arrived and asked if he could bring his brother who had recently returned from the States, and would love to observe a real British Christmas again.

Of course, Walter said, "The more the merrier, John. We can't wait to meet him!"

Sally had already accepted the invitation, and wanted to be there for the triplets' first Christmas, so she had no choice, but to ride with Harry in the caravan, as John, Sherlock and the babies took up an entire van on their own, they used her car to follow the boys.  
She wished she had a huge American car with a lot of space between the driver and the passenger, but no, the Mini it was. Harry asked if she minded if he drove, it had been over a decade since he's driven on the 'wrong side', and it was one of the things he missed during his time away.

She threw him the keys, and made sure her suppressants were still in her purse. She threw her bag in the back, trying to remember if she had a decent dress in her luggage. Not that it matters, she muttered to herself. 

She put on the radio, and found all the stations were playing Christmas carols, well it was that time of year, wasn't it:

"Sleigh bells ring, are you listening?  
In the lane, snow is glistening  
A beautiful sight,  
We're happy tonight.  
Walking in a winter wonderland."

She found that Harry had a good voice, and they spent most of the trip singing along with the radio. When they finally pulled up, Harry was telling her a story about the year he had a job as a Macy's Santa Claus, and she couldn't help but laugh. He got out of the car, and opened her door for her, reaching in to help her out. He froze, backing out slowly.

"Uhm, sorry, I'll just get the bags. I really need the loo. I'll see you inside, yeah?"

Damn. Damn. Damnnnnnnnn.


	29. Winter Wonderland Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sally takes a walk with Sherlock and asks how he knew John was the only Alpha for him. Harry and John help Ellie decorate the tree.

"How did you know, Sherl?"  
"How did I know what, Donovan? Be clear."  
"John? When did you know?"  
"Hmmmm...honestly?"  
"Honestly, I need to know."  
"When Mike brought him to the lab."  
"Really?!? Even before you presented? So it wasn't only the Alpha/Omega thing?"  
"Truly, Donovan. There was something in his eyes, something when he brushed my hand as he handed me his phone. Yeah, first sight. Totally illogical. Took me months before I could even process anything in my Mind Palace. Complete disaster."  
"Merde."

John and Harry were helping Ellie with the Christmas tree, one they found on the property. The brothers had cut it down and loaded it into the wagon. The horses pulled it back up to the house. They unloaded it and the scent of the tree exploded into the foyer. 

"Perfect, boys! Just lovely," shrieked Ellie Holmes, who clapped her hands in delight. She had placed Sam, Matthew and Ben in little bassinets by the humongous fireplace, and she was carrying a box of fairy lights.

"I don't even know if they still work, we may need to get more, who knows how old these are. It's been years since we decorated a tree. I don't even really remember doing it that often as the boys were growing up."

John thought about how miserable Sherlock must have been at Christmas, and wanted to make this first one with the babies extra-memorable. He looked at his brother and smiled. He was so happy to have Harry back in his life, it made everything a little sweeter. He just wished his brother was happier. He saw deep lines around his eyes and hoped someday he would settle down, find a good Omega and have some pups of his own...

Ellie broke into his thoughts, "...John? Can you help me get some boxes out of the attic? I know we have tons of old ornaments we could dust off, if the mice haven't made their way into them yet."

"Sure, Ellie, not a problem. Harry, give us a hand, will you?"  
"You got it Johnny, let's go! See what kinda skeletons you Holmeses have in your attic."  
He grinned at Ellie, winked at her knowingly, and followed his brother upstairs.  
"Amazing place, huh, Harry?"  
"Yup, looks like you got a good thing here, Johnny."  
"Yeah, even if I have to deal with Mycroft way too often, the rewards are more than worth it."  
"Sherlock seems to be a good bloke for you."  
"Yep. I'm never bored!"  
The brothers laughed as they found their way into the biggest attic they had ever seen.  
"Whooooooooo-eeeeeeee," whistled Harry, "Look at all this stuff! Holy hoarders, Batman!"  
"Oy! Ellie said it was on the right side, the boxes are marked: 'Do not use for experiments, this means you, Sherlock.' At least Sherlock is nothing but consistent!" John smirked.

After a brief silence, Harry said, "Got a question, Johnny, you don't have to answer if you don't want to. But, how did you know? About Sherlock? I mean, you were willing to marry him even before he presented."

"First time I laid eyes on the arse, to be honest. We wasted so much time, Harry. But at least we are here and together now, and that is what is important."

"Damn."

"What?"

"Nothing, just thinking..."

Ellie called from downstairs: "Did you boys find the boxes yet?"  
John called down: "Yes, Ellie, just as you said. May have to disturb some mice to get to them, but we will be down soon."

Ellie called back: "Are you boys up for some tea, or do you prefer something stronger?"  
Harry answered, "Tea would be great, Dr. H."  
He hummed a few bars of a Christmas carol he and Sally had made fun of yesterday as they were driving in...Damn it. Get her out of your head, you moron.


	30. Don't get around much any more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dinner, Harry and Sally find themselves in front of the fire by themselves...what could possibly happen?

The Watson boys had spent most of the day putting the new fairy lights on the tree, directed by Ellie. Then they started going through the boxes, and Ellie commented on the few ornaments that she recognized:

"Oh, yes, this test tube is left over from the one year when Sherlock decorated a tree all on his own when everyone else had the flu, remember, Will...'Lock?"

Sherlock was staring off into the fireplace, trying to ignore his mother. "Hmmmm?"  
"'Lock!"  
"What, Mum?"  
"Nothing, darling," she sighed, giving up for the night. This was going to take work, this repairing her relationship with her youngest. Nothing was ever easy with him.

After dinner, John and Sherlock went upstairs to put the babies to bed, and to have an early night. Ellie was already on her laptop creating a spreadsheet, trying to figure out what was needed to make everything better for Sherlock this Christmas. At least he and John and the kids were there.....sigh.

Walter had been in a rush to eat, and went back to his studio where he had been working since they arrived. "A surprise," he grinned and would say nothing else about it.

So, Harry and Sally were left at the table, chatting about nothing. Harry concentrated on not thinking about how great she smelled. He could smell her slightly floral, merlot with a hint of...

"bacon!!! That is what it is!"

"Uhmmm, what is bacon?" Oh shit, he had said that aloud. What an idiot.  
"Bacon sandwiches, that is what I missed most while I was away."  
"Oh, I love those. I couldn't live anywhere else, you can't get bacon sandwiches made right except at Speedy's. Sherl craved them in the last couple of weeks before he had the triplets."  
"He's your best friend, isn't he?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah, never thought I'd have one, and if I did, it would never have been him except for John inviting me to that crazy baby shower that Molly threw for him."  
"Saw that on the blog. He's an interesting guy, Sherlock, I mean."  
"Yeah."  
"He's protective of you."  
"A little. I'm a not great judge when it comes to Alphas, and now I'm in my thirties and running out of time. I'm so lucky to be able to help them with the triplets. It's like they are partly mine."

Harry caught himself looking at her eyes again, damn.  
"Do you want to dance?"  
"What???"  
"Oh, sorry, bad idea..."  
"No, it's fine...just I haven't danced in a long time and there isn't any music."  
"We can sing while we dance, we did alright in the car on the way here, but if you don't wan..."  
"I didn't say that."  
"Ok, do you know this:

"Missed the Saturday dance  
Heard they crowded the floor  
Couldn't bear it without you  
Don't get around much anymore..."

She responded:

"...Thought I'd visit the club  
Got as far as the door  
Couldn't bear it without you  
Don't get around much anymore..."

They pushed back from the table, and Harry walked over slowly, taking a deep breath:  
"Darlin', I guess my mind's more at ease  
But, nevertheless, why bring back old memories?"

Sally hesitated, but took her shoes off and stood watching him move:  
"...Been invited to dates  
Might have gone, but what for?"

He asked for her hand, and she gave it. he wrapped his other arm around her back, gently, forming a solid box, not leaning in, not moving in closer to her scented neck.

"Couldn't bear it without you  
Don't get it around much anymo.."

Suddenly, she stopped and ran from the room, leaving her shoes behind.  
What had he done? What did she see in his eyes that made her run?  
Damn.


	31. Don't get around much anymore Part:2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sally needs to check on Sam, just to be sure she's ok.

Sally flees the dining room, trying to remember where the triplets are. She knocks on John and Sherl's door.

"Sally! What is it?" John asks. "Are you ok?"  
"I'm fine, John, I just wanted to say good night to Sam? If I could, please?"  
"Of course! Come in, you never have to ask, you know that."  
"Thanks, John."

She goes over to Sam's basket and looks in at the tiny girl. She opens her eyes and peers up at Sally. She can breathe again. Her bluishgreenish eyes are shimmery in the muted light, and it's as if Sam has answered a question Sally hasn't asked yet. But what if I'm afraid? Of what? Being hurt, or being happy? I don't know.

She hears Harry's heavy footsteps going towards his room, he's still singing:

"Been invited to dates  
Might have gone, but what for?  
Awfully lonesome without you  
Don't get around much anymore"

She closes her eyes, and takes a deep breath, before nodding her head. Sam seems to understand, she shifts around in the basket, makes a small sound, and falls asleep.

Sally makes her way to her room, which appears to be directly across from Harry's, as she can hear him humming as he gets ready for bed. She goes into her room, a palace in itself compared to her flat, undresses, and throws on her raggedy Dr. Who shirt that she always wears to bed, needing comfort even more tonight. 

She had felt that 'thing' that Sherl had felt when John had touched him the first day in the lab. Except Harry had touched her back, and she had felt a jolt of warmth, not a shock exactly, but more like a glow, as he wrapped his arm around her. She still felt it, down to her toes, in her fingertips, and somehow, in her lips. She had never felt anything like it before, and she wasn't sure she wanted to feel it again, ever. She was also afraid that she wouldn't feel it again. She was afraid she had scared him off tonight. 

"Merde." She turned off the lamp and rolled over, falling asleep without another thought, and dreamed of Harry's eyes that always seemed to be looking into hers.


	32. I could write a book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is already starting to feel itchy for the road. This is why he never settled down with anyone. No one was ever special enough to make him stop moving...until now? maybe?

"If they asked me I could write a book  
About the way you walk and whisper and look  
I could write the preface on how we met  
So the world would never forget"

Harry woke up with a start. He kept replaying when he met Sally Donovan. Over and over, he could see something shift in her eyes when he touched her hand. He had never seen anything like it before. He had heard about those 'soul bonded' Alphas and Omegas, but he had never met any. Maybe John and Sherlock were an exception. They were definitely different, especially considering 'Three Continents Watson' had never switched teams before as far he knew. But then he had been away a long time.

He then thought about when she fled the room when they were about to dance. He had placed his hand on her back, and she jumped as if she had been zapped. Geez...could she be 'the One?' Henry Thoreau Watson did not believe in this hocus-pocus, mumbo-jumbo garbage. No, he did not.

He looked out his window, and saw Sally pacing in circles, talking to Sherlock. She looked beautiful, dressed in her work boots, black jeans, red flannel shirt, and a long camel coloured coat. God, he wanted to undress her slowly in front of a fireplace, and take her apart piece by piece til she begged him to knot her. Whoaaaaaaa...where did that come from? He needed to paint, so he dressed quickly, and knocked on Walter's door.

"Yes?" Walter poked his face out.  
"Hey, Mr. Holmes, can I come in and paint? I'm used to painting every day and it's almost been four days...I just need..."  
"Say no more, come on in, Harry, and please, call me Wally." 

Walter Holmes' studio was unlike any other room in the 'house.' The walls were papered in music compositions with tacks stuck into them. strings danced around the space like so many spider webs. Partially painted canvases leaned against the walls. Photos of three boys dotted the walls. One was obviously Sherlock, another was probably the mysterious "Mycroft", and there was one other that appeared to be a little off. Harry wasn't sure why, couldn't put his finger on it. 

"That was our youngest, Julian. He died when he was 10. Sherlock was 17, and he had just lost his anatomy instructor from school to cancer. To then come home and find that Julian had died while he was taking exams to attend music school was simply too much. It was Ellie's call. She thought Jules would last til Will...Lock came back. He was a day too late. We weren't sure we'd ever get him back. He went to his room, wouldn't talk, wouldn't eat. Just played his violin. Then one day, he got a delivery. His instructor had left him his skull in his will. From that day on, he was no longer William. William had died the day after Julian did. Sherlock managed to pull himself out of whatever hole he was in, and recover enough to attend the music school, but he had lost the passion for his music. So, Mike got him into Cambridge where he studied chemistry and then forensics and eventually, he met your brother. Your brother saved him, Harry."

Harry couldn't move. He wanted to run. He wanted to go out in the snow and kiss Donovan til she couldn't breathe. He wanted to hold on to her til he could let all his fears vanish. He wanted to paint her in reds and royal purples. He wanted to bond with her more than anything he'd ever wanted in his life. But he'd spooked her. 

Damn. He needed to leave. He wanted to get on the next plane and disappear.

He excused himself from Walter's studio, and ran smack into John holding Sam. "Shit. I'm sorry, Johnny. I thought I could do this. I was wrong. I'm so sorry."

John smiled sadly. "Harry, it's ok, I know you. But you will have to wait til the roads are cleared. It hasn't even stopped snowing yet, looks like another three footer at least. Stay for Christmas? Yeah?"


	33. Where or When?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sally admits her feelings for Harry to Sherlock, they are again trapped by a blizzard...

This is really getting to be a bit much grumbled Sally to herself. Another bloody snowstorm; all she wanted was to get in her Mini, and go back to her squalid little flat and help solve tiny pedestrian crimes. Those things she understood, she could deal with the everydayness of her old life. What was happening to her right now, this, she did not understand.

"Sherl, all I want to do is go back in the house, and snog him senseless, I want to feel his hands in my hair, I want to have his pups! This is NOT me. I don't have dreams about a pair of eyes that belong to an Alpha that I have 'known' for what, three days??"

"Sally, I'm so sorry, I wish I had an answer for you. I do understand, completely. It was the same with John. But, I was too scared to talk to him, wasted years, tapdancing around the elephant in the room." 

"What do I do, Sherl? Knock on his door and say, "Hey, Harry, I want you to knot me, and make me yours?" She kicked at the snow as it fell around her feet, feeling completely out of control.

"Why not?"  
"Huh?"  
"Go upstairs and confront it, head on, you have guts, Donovan. Hell, you took on my mum and lived to tell the tale."  
"This is different, Sherl. You bloody well know it's different."  
"So?"  
"So? SO? What the fuck, Sherl?!"

Sherlock glared at her. "Remember when I told you I couldn't push anymore, and you told me and I quote," '...don't you dare give up now, damnit?' " This is your chance, Sally, and you know it. I know you are scared, I get it. Believe me, I get it. Can you imagine what it was like to be getting ready to marry the man I already loved beyond anyone ever in my life, only to discover that I was an effing Omega? I had never been through a heat, ever, and I was 32 years old! At least you really understand what this means for you, you have a choice, Sally Donovan. You know what you want, now march up those bloody stairs and save that Alpha from himself. You know you want him, right?! Right??!

"Alright!! Yeah, yes, Sherl, I knew before I ever saw him. Just his scent made me feel like I had found something I didn't even know I'd lost. My missing half, soul mate, whatever, yes. Yes, I know."

She held his cold face in her gloved hands, and kissed the tip of his nose. "Thank you, Sherl. You do know I will kill you if he is not the 'one,' right?

"Yes, Donovan, now get your lovely arse upstairs and claim him, damnit."

"Harry?" shouted Donovan, as she entered the house.  
"John, where is Harry?"  
"Uhm, I think I saw him in the kitchen? What is it, Sally? Oh. Ohhhhh. Go get him, tiger."  
"Thanks, John."

She started singing as she walked to the kitchen:

"When you're awake, the things you think  
Come from the dream you dream  
Thought has wings, and lots of things  
Are seldom what they seem"

He answered:

"Sometimes you think you've lived before  
All that you live to day  
Things you do come back to you  
As though they knew the way"

She walked into the kitchen, removing her gloves, and placing her hands on his face, felt him tremble as he finally understood. "Me too, Harry, me too. I want all of you, all of it. If you aren't sure, walk away now. This is your only chance to say no to me. Speak now or forev..."

Harry stopped her words with his mouth. "God, Sally Donovan, please tell me you aren't playing with me, please. I can't do this again. Just tell me, please, what you want from me?"

"I want to be your mate, Harry, I want to be your Omega. I want you to knot me. I want to have your pups, and I want to be there when you breathe your last breath. I am yours. Yours, Harry Watson, now take me upstairs before your brother walks in on us!"

"Yes, love, yes."


	34. Where or When Part: 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, finally!! Sally gets her Alpha. Harry stops running...

"...It seems we stood and talked like this before.  
We looked at each other in the same way then.  
But I can't remember where or when...  
The clothes you're wearing are the clothes you wore  
The smile you are smiling you were smiling then,  
But I can't remember where or when...  
Some things that happen for the first time  
Seem to be happening again.  
And though it seems like we have met before,  
And laughed before, and loved before,  
But who knows where or when..."

Harry opened the door to his bedroom, a fire already crackling away in the fireplace. He walked in, leading Sally to the old oriental rug. He removed the camel coat, hanging it on the back of the chair, and took a deep breath. He took her hand, kissed the inside of her wrist, and felt her heartbeat against his lips.

"Sally."  
"Harry."  
"I fell in love with you before I even walked up the steps at 221B. I could sense you outside, my head was full of you before I even saw you."  
"I know. Take me apart, Harry. I'm yours, always have been, I suspect."

He unbuttoned her red shirt, scenting and tasting as he traveled from her throat to her navel, almost losing control from the simple act of undressing her. She slipped the shirt off, pulled off her boots, and slid out of her jeans, leaving only her purple silk lingerie, that she had brought 'just in case.' 

"Let me see you, Harry. Show me. Please?"  
"Salllllly...I'm scared..."  
"I know, truly. This is real. I promise. Do you believe me?"  
"Yes, Sally, I do. As mad as that sounds, I do."

She untied the belt on his robe, and let it fall to the floor. She was gone. Before her stood the most beautiful man she had ever seen in her life. Golden and slightly weather beaten, his skin was tattooed in languages he would teach her to speak; tiny scars told her of a life of roving, never settling until he found his way home to her.

"May I touch you, please, Henry Thoreau Watson?"  
"Please, god, Sally....I have been searching my entire life for you...I need you, now."  
She gently kissed the tear away that fell from his eye, then kissed his lips, gently, then slowly used her tongue to ask for entrance. If she was lost, she didn't want to be found. This was home. She kissed down his throat, worked her way down to one pink nipple and put her tongue to it. He would have fallen if she hadn't caught him, pulling him down to the antique rug, not caring how old it was.

He arched his back as she ran her fingers in his hair, then suddenly, she straddled him, wrapping her strong, Yard trained legs around him. She put her tongue to his leaking tip and he screamed as he came, "Holy mother, Donovan.....what have you done to me?" At least that's what he tried to say, as he orgasmed in a way that would have been a religious experience if he believed in religion. She stroked him through it, then put her ear to his chest, to listen to his heart that he sure was about to crack open.

He opened his eyes to see his Sally grinning at him.

"I think we need a shower, love?"  
"Yes, my heart."


	35. At last....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sally wakes up to find she is in heat....

"At last  
My love has come along  
My lonely days are over  
And life is like a song..."

Sally wakes up, her body on fire, trying to remember where she is. She turns her head, and sees Harry curled up around her, geeeeez, he's a furnace, she giggles aloud. Giggling? Sally sits up. "I haven't giggled in years, oh damn..."

"Harry!! Love, wake up!"  
"Hmmmmmmph? Sally? Wha-oh, that's right...so it wasn't a dream?"  
"Uhhhm, nope. And I think my suppressants stopped working or something, because I'm about an hour away from the start of my heat...and uhmmm...?"

"Yes, oh, yes, Sally....let me uhm ask John to get us a tray of food and water, and make our excuses?"  
"Please hurry, Harry..."

Harry runs down to John's room and finds Sherlock nursing Matthew. "Hey, uh, Sally is in heat, can you ask John to see if he can grab us some food and water? We may be busy for a couple of days...?"

"Congratulations, Harry. Just so you know...."  
"I know, if I hurt her, you will feed me to the lions?"  
"Not what I was going to say, but that goes without saying."  
"Sorry, what?"  
"You are quite welcome to the family. Donovan is family, and since you are John's brother, you are doubly so."  
"Thank you, Sherl, I have the feeling you helped this along, so, thank you."  
"No thanks needed. I believe your Omega needs you..."

Harry ran back to his room to find Sally already soaking the sheets. He never thought he would have this with anyone, but to see her already breaking was making him harder than he thought possible.

"Wait for me, my sweet, I'm here..."  
"Harrrrrry, ohhhhhhhhhh, myyyyyy gooooo...."  
He pulled off his robe, and straddled his love, kissing her navel, working down, and nosing deep into that spot...  
"UUUUUnnggggggghhhhhh, oh Sally, how have I lived without you this long?"  
"I don't know, but I neeeeed you to knot me, Harry, I'm so wet it hurts, I need youuu inside of me now, pleeeeeeease?!!!"  
"Salllly!" Harry slid into the perfect wet heat that was Sally, it was all he could do to stop himself from coming..."  
"I want to mark you now, are you sure?"  
"Harrrrrrry, now!!! Right now! Please?"  
He covered her body with his larger one, and found that spot that was pure Sally. He got lost in the overwhelming scent of overripe merlot, bacon sandwiches and wild roses....He licked and kissed and suddenly, he found himself biting down....the sensation must be what almost dying feels like. He saw a bright light, then colours, then all was quiet, and the only sense that remained was a scent he would never be able to dissect...it was her, it was him, it became them and the babies they would have some day. He pushed into her welcoming heat, feeling her pull him even deeper than he thought possible. His knot was forming, the most natural thing in the world, though it was his first time. He had always stopped before he knotted anyone, Sally was his first and last, his only.  
"Harrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy," she screamed as she came hard, he followed within seconds, filling his mate, to overflowing.  
He pulled out after his knot finally released, and went to get a warm flannel and a glass of water for his mate. He opened the door to find a tray full of food, including a stack of bacon sandwiches. Harry grinned as he carried it in, knowing that Sherlock had probably made them himself. He put the tray down, cleaned off his love, who had fallen into a deep sleep, and crawled into bed, curling around her. He felt her sigh, and reach for his hand, entwining her fingers with his. He lost track of where he began and she ended. He closed his eyes and snuggled closer to her, dreaming of brown eyed little girls, as he followed his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, "At Last' is not in When Harry Met Sally, but it works. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bwzDxp2TC7I


	36. John and Ellie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie is really trying, even John feels sorry for her as Sherlock is still not ready to open up to her.

"Morning, 'Lock, how did you sleep?"

"As well as can be expected, Mum. I'm only feeding three babies, and listening to Donovan and Harry scream through their first heat together, fabulous news as it is, it is not the most sleep inducing sound."

John watched Ellie's face change ever so slightly, as she left the table. "I'm going to start shoveling the driveway, as I believe Mike and Greg are going to try to drive in as soon as the major roads are cleared."

"Ellie, I'll help, give me a sec."  
"Thank you John. Walter will not be budged from his studio, so I could use the help."

After they worked for about an hour, Ellie stopped and pulled off her gloves, and leaned a little against her shovel.

"John, be honest. Is Lock ever going to forgive me? Am I wasting my time hoping that he will sit and have a genuine conversation with me? I do appreciate that he is here with you and the babies...I just miss him."

"I know about Julian, " John said, not unkindly.

Ellie's face matched the white of the snow. "Sally wasn't kidding when she said you knew everything about him."

"I thought there would be time for William to say goodbye, Jules had been sick for so long, I thought if William could just take the exams and have his music to keep him occupied, Julian's loss would be hard, but not monumental. Julian never spoke, but he understood William, his face would brighten when he would play for him. William would tell him stories, amazing fairy tales. He would do all the voices. Jules especially loved the mysteries William would weave for him. His face would relax, and he would seem to be in less pain whenever William was in the room."

"I have lived with that decision every minute of my life since, and I wish I had done something else. I just wish I could reach the part of Lock that still wants to remember Julian, still remembers when he loved me. I think William is lost to me, forever, and I miss him so much."

"Ellie, give him some time. He is still here. He is working so hard to be a good parent, and a good mate, and a good friend to Donovan. I think he is trying to make room for you in his Mind Palace, it will just take time for him to adjust to all the changes he is going through. Be patient with him, don't give up, Ellie."

"Okay, John. I will try. Patience is not something I have a gift for, it's a trait Lock has inherited honestly as you may have noticed."

"A bit, yeah." and they shared a laugh as they continued to shovel the driveway.


	37. A Crack in the Defenses

For once, all the babies are asleep early, unfortunately, John is too. Sherlock wanders the house searching for her scent, finally finding her in the kitchen, nursing a hot toddy.

"Mummy?"  
" 'Lock? " Ellie is a little unsure, afraid to reach out to him in case he still bites.  
"I'm forgetting Jules. I can't remember what he looks like anymore. It hurt too much to keep him in my Mind Palace, so I deleted him. He's just gone, Mum."

"Can I hug you, sweetie?"  
"Please, Mum. I'm so sorry, I've been a complete berk to you. It's easier to take it out on you than to deal with my feelings. I've always been arse with feelings, you know that. I'm trying to get better at it, but it's so hard."

"Let's go sit on the couch, okay?"  
Sherlock follows Ellie to the long couch, and sits down next to her. "Come here, son."  
Soon, his head is pillowed on her lap, her hand feathers through his curls, slowly easing some of his pain away. Soon, she realises he is fast asleep. Rather than lose this moment with him, she stays on the couch and watches as the sky turns slowly into early morning.

When Walter gets up to start morning tea, he finds them both snoring lightly. Trying not to laugh, he takes a deep breath, and gently covers both his bonded mate of over forty years, and his son, who is finally returning to him. He kisses Sherlock lightly on his forehead knowing how far he has come to get to this place.


	38. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas cookies and new beginnings...

He could spend the rest of his life happily wrapped around this woman who has captured his heart and turned it upside down, sideways and backwards. He inhales the scent of the two of them that lingers in her coffee coloured curls, and moans quietly, but not quietly enough.

"Harry, my sweet?" whispers Donovan, "Is it Christmas yet?"

He isn't sure, as he lost track of time after the first night and day into her heat, drowning in her lips, her thighs, her beautiful, firm and luscious breasts, where he loves to lay his head after she has demolished him again and again.

He kisses her full, swollen lips, nuzzles her brand new bond mark, and reluctantly rises from the bed to throw some clothes on.

"Be right back, my love. Can I get you some coffee?"  
"Yes, my Alpha, I'd love some."  
Harry almost jumps back in bed, as she knows when she calls him hers, he loses his ability to think properly.  
"Coffee? I need coffee, sweetness."  
"Alrighhhhhht. I'm going."

He re-enters the real world, finding the Christmas tree fully decorated, scenting the house with memories of his childhood, fresh coffee in the kitchen, and Sherlock and his mum gleefully throwing flour on each other, as they seem to be making Christmas cookies.

"Ahem," not wishing to startle them, "good morning?"  
"Try three in the afternoon," Sherlock chuckles, licking icing from his finger.  
"What day is it?" Harry asks, wondering what had happened in the last couple of days to change the atmosphere between mother and son.  
"Christmas Eve," smiles Ellie. "First time in years that we have baked together, used to be a tradition. We'd sometimes even manage to bake a few cookies for Santa. Mostly we just made a glorious mess."  
"You two are amazing," he laughed heartily, as he poured coffee for his mate. "Uhm, Sherl, how does Sally take her coffee? I've never made her a cup before." Again the newness of his bonding takes him by surprise, his heart pounds in his chest, threatening to explode.  
"Cream and a heapful of sugar, " Sherlock murmured. "Sweet for the sweet."

Harry returns to their room, with coffee and a plateful of sparkling sugar cookies, feeling twenty pounds lighter than he did when he landed in London just four days ago. As he opens the door, he sees his love standing in front of the window, gloriously wrapped in a burgundy sheet.

She whispers softly, "I'm pregnant, Harry. I know it."  
He carefully puts the tray down, and wraps his strong arms around his love, breathing in her slowly evolving scent. "Yes, I know. I love you, Sally Donovan."


	39. Author's note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pause in the story, just a breather before we tackle Christmas at Holmes Manor and find out what Walter Holmes has been doing in his studio.

Just want to thank everyone who is reading this evolving story, originally started by Akifall, without her stories, there would be no Sam, Ellie, Julian or Harry Watson, so thank you, my friend.

Also, I am American, and though I try to get the Brit parts correct, I will need some help with good old fashioned British Christmas/Boxing Day festivities, so if you see glaring errors, please add a comment.

If there are scenes you would like to see fleshed out more, please let me know. :)

As far as A/O verse goes, I have read a lot of Omegaverse, and have four kids, including a 4 month old, and I based a lot of Sherlock's birth story on parts of my own stories. If anyone is interested, I will list some of my favourite fictions that I have found here.

I know some folks aren't Sally fans, I think her character can shine in the A/O verse more easily than in the 'real' world. So, hopefully, you all can enjoy all the Harry/Sally fluff. I have tried to make both of them larger than life, so we will have some big and little dramas with them. I did make Harry a recovering alcoholic, which may come into play later.

I am not planning any Moriarty/faking of deaths or anything like that here, I have slipped in some BBC Sherlock canon bits along the way, but I'm mostly dropping in my favourite bits, as I go. And, I am a huge fan of the actors from the show, especially Mr. Cumberbatch, Mr, Freeman, Mr. Gatiss and Mr Graves, so I envision their characters to physically resemble the actors and I may sometimes drop in actorly bits, like Benedict's lisp and inability to say 'penguin' into the Sherlock character.

I am aiming for mostly fluff here, but will drop smidges of angst when I feel the saccharine is taking over. All of these characters have a lot of backstory to deal with, even without fake deaths and archenemies. Mycroft is the closest thing to an archenemy Sherl will have in this verse, and of course, the boys will try to get along, at Christmas for Mummy's sake, not too much bickering or drugging of siblings will happen here. :)

Thank you all for reading, and I will post more story soon! :)  
hugs and kisses and smileys-  
notjustmom  
(Kate)


	40. Christmas Eve, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Harry discuss the past and present and the future...Sally and Sherlock need bacon sandwiches.

Harry finds John in the library, rereading one of those cold war thrillers, Harry knows he's read them all, but he waits patiently for John to notice him.

"Sally is a good person, Harry. You are a very lucky Alpha." John puts down his book and waits.

"I know, it still feels unreal. It's like she was made for me, and I'm not sure if I deserve to be this happy. I didn't come home looking for anything like this. I'm not really sure why I came home to be honest, other than to make peace with you."

"You never owed me anything, Harry. I did understand that you needed to deal with mum's death on your own in your own way. I dealt with it by going to med school and joining the military, and somehow survived so I could meet Sherlock. We are here together now, bonded to amazing Omegas, so I think we did what we were meant to do, yeah?" 

"I'm thinking of opening a studio finally, I saw a space a block from Baker Street that has a beautiful flat attached." John drops the book, and grabs his brother in a huge bear hug. "I missed you so much, big brother."

 

Sally goes in search of Sherlock, just wanting to spend time with him and the pups. She pops into the nursery, and finds Sherlock reading from a book of astronomy to his children who are fast asleep. "Not sure why John thinks the solar system is so important, it put them to sleep in under two minutes. Dull." 

Sherlock senses the change in his friend, and nods his head. "The two of you are well-matched, Sally. He obviously loves you very much, I can tell by the change in your scent, and you love him so much it scares you, but in a way that makes you feel more solid, more real than you ever thought possible?"

"Do you have a crystal ball somewhere Sherl?" Sally grins, trying to hide the joy that threatens to overwhelm her completely. 

"I just remember how it felt when I knew that my mate had given me pups, it is everything and too much all at once," Sherlock stands up from the rocking chair and embraces his friend. "I'm so proud of you Sally Donovan, you have become such a lovely person, and I'm so lucky to call you my friend."

Sally doesn't know if it's because of hormones, sheer exhaustion, her recent bonding, whatever it is, she finds herself weeping on Sherlock's shoulder. Sherlock holds on tightly, and whispers, "I think what you need is some bacon sandwiches, I hear they are a specialty of the house. In fact, besides cookies, they are the only thing I can make."

Sally laughs and wraps her hand around Sherlock's, as they make their way to the kitchen in search of tea and sandwiches.


	41. Christmas Eve Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a relaxed Christmas Eve at Holmes Manor...

Ellie, with assistance from Harry, makes a simple chicken and dumpling soup, for Christmas Eve dinner. Appears there was some Danish ancestor at some point that made it every Christmas Eve, along with fresh bread and to Harry's delight, cherry pie. He had roamed through the States, selling his art work at arts and crafts fairs for almost a decade, and a favourite hobby was trying to find the best pie in each place he landed. Cherry happened to be his favourite.

Sally is curled up on the big overstuffed chair by the fireplace listening to Sherlock play Christmas carols on his violin. She is almost on the the verge of a nap, when Walter appears in the room, stunned to hear his son playing again, even though they are simple tunes, he never expected to hear the sound in his house again. Sally looks up to see Sherlock's father quietly sit down, not wanting to disturb his son's playing. At the end of Silent Night, Walter moves slowly to where Sherlock is standing, puts his hand on his son's cheek, and nods, as if in thanks, then returns to his studio. Sherlock attempts nonchalance, but he is obviously shaken a bit, as he clears his throat, and asks, "any requests from the peanut gallery?" 

"Know 'Winter Wonderland?' asks Harry, as he enters the room, carrying a trayful of hot cider. He winks at Sally and sings:

"Later on, we'll conspire, As we dream by the fire To face unafraid, The plans that we've made, Walking in a winter wonderland."

Sherlock plays the song for the new couple as they dance in the firelit room; they have eyes only for each other.

As the song ends, Ellie calls "Dinner!" and the hungry crew fights over the chairs, as if they are playing a grown up version of 'musical chairs." Sally ends up in Harry's lap and they share an extra schmoopy kiss. Sherlock rolls his eyes, pretending to be grossed out by such 'sentiment.' After hearing a slight chorus of hungry triplets over the baby monitor, he runs upstairs to feed them. John has been working on some mysterious present while keeping an eye on the babies, so Sherlock knocks quietly before he enters the room.

Sherlock finds that John has decorated the bedroom in candles, a miniature Christmas tree in glass sparkles on the mantlepiece and mistletoe bedecks every place it can possibly bedeck.

"John, my love, my Alpha, I can't wait for bedtime," as he rewards his husband with a long, heated kiss that turns John's knees to jelly. "I have to feed the babies, and you need to eat dinner. Come upstairs when you are ready, my sweet."


	42. Christmas Eve/Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some extra fluffy time for the boys. A bit high on the saccharine scale ;)

Sherlock had fallen asleep after feeding the pups upstairs, luckily none the wiser as Walter and Ellie had started telling early "William" stories after the pie had been lovingly demolished. John didn't want to miss anything. Donovan snorted as Sherl's parents described 'experiments' gone wrong, or right, you never knew with the detective. She tried to picture a tiny, raven haired boy doing anything 'child-like' and failed. Harry then started with the "Johnny" stories, and he decided it was time for bed.

"Night, all," he yawned, making his escape, as he heard Donovan say. "No, he didn't!" and Harry reply, "No, HE didn't, I did, but our parents didn't buy it!" Donovan burst out into howls of laughter. John was tickled how well they matched up and it was obvious how much they adored each other.

"Love?" John quietly opened the door, to find his husband in bed, who had fallen asleep reading that 'boring' book on Astronomy. It did seem to have a sleep-inducing quality to it.The Alpha quietly undressed, then crawled into bed next to his Omega, rolling over him to nose into his bond mark, breathing in that scent that was everything to him.

"Hmmmmm, John?" Sherlock yawned and kissed his love, gently at first, lightly teasing, then suddenly building up to a passion that made John forget the Solar System one planet at a time.

"Ohhhhhhhh, Sh..."  
"Shhhh, John, let me, please?"  
"Alright, since you asked so nicely.....unnnghhhhhhhh"  
Sherlock was kissing, tasting, exploring every inch of his love, with slow languid movements, that had John speechless within minutes. He had reached his inner thigh, nearing that one spot, that Sherlock knew made John's breath hitch, then turn to begging and moaning, yes, there it was...

John almost arched off the bed, with a yelp, as Sherlock then turned his attention to John's above average Alpha cock, using fingers and his tongue until John had to use a pillow in order not to wake the household, as Sherlock took him apart inch by inch, then finally taking him in his mouth, licking his love's tip until John came ferociously, spraying cum onto both their chests. John murmured, "Happy Christmas to you, too, love."

"Yes, John, for the first time in a very long time, it will be a Happy Christmas in this house, because you are here. The pups are here, Harry and Donovan are downstairs singing ridiculously romantic songs to each other, and I caught my parents holding hands earlier tonight...yes, it will be a Happy Christmas this year."

A tear rolled down his face before he could stop it, and his love kissed it away for him, watching his love's otherworldly eyes crinkle in amusement. "Do you know how much I love you, John?"

"Yes, my love, I do."

They kissed gently, and curled tightly into one another, knowing the pups would soon be hungry, fell fast asleep. John's hand in Sherlock's curls, Sherlock's palm resting on John's chest, so he could feel each and every heartbeat of his love as he dreamed.


	43. Christmas Eve/Day cont.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Sally get to know each other....

Down the hall from John and Sherlock, a newly bonded pair was getting acquainted. Not favourite colours or food or movies...no it was more..  
"Lower, uh huh, to the left, uh, yesssssss, right there, my sweet Alpha."  
Since Harry was a 'proper genius,' he was a fast learner, and was quickly learning his love's 'spots.'  
After dinner on Christmas Eve, they had walked slowly up to their room, where they slowly undressed each other piece by piece. Yes, they had made love before, but it had really been heat induced madness rather than the 'getting to know you slow, drawn out' kind of love making.

Slowly, Donovan circled her mate, touching here and there, investigating what made her man weak in the knees. She stood behind him, breasts gently touching his shoulder blades, arms wrapping around her love, as she ran her strong hands over his slightly softening abs.  
He sighed, leaning back into her, as her hands traveled southerly, to feel his strong legs that had started to ever so softly quake, and as she started an upward move, he moaned, "Bed, Donovan, before I collapse!"

She laughed, grabbing her mate's hand, they tripped over their discarded clothes, and ended up in a heap on the bed.  
"Donovan, I need to kiss you, right now....please?"  
"Go ahead, Harry, what is stopping you?" she grinned wickedly from beneath him.  


He bent down, and examined his lover's face, oval, with strong cheekbones, coffee coloured eyes that turned golden when aroused, steely gray when angered, skin, bronzed ivory. Hair, dark and wild, untamed like the rest of her. He could lose himself in her and not care if he were ever found.  


He traced her full dark rose lips, trying to memorize them in his fingertips, then bent over her, barely touching hers with his tongue.  


"Harrrrry, I want you so much. I am yours, touch me wherever you want to, make me yours, my love." Slowly, he took her apart inch by inch, he started with her fingers, sucking each one, licking and tasting until she had stopped talking. She simply looked into his deep midnight eyes, and it seemed he knew every answer to every question he would ever have. She was his answer. "Harry?"  


"Yes, my love."  


"I know, I mean, I feel the same way."  


He bent down and kissed each beautiful breast, laid his nose between them, and breathed in deeply. "God, Donovan...how?"  


"I don't know, my Alpha, but it just is. Now, I want you to make love to me." He spent hours finding her ticklish spots, the places that made her shiver, and those zones that almost made her arch completely off the bed. In the end, they joined together as seamlessly as two beings can be joined.  


"Happy Christmas, my only love, " he whispered as she fell asleep. 

"Happy Christmas, my Alpha," She murmured and wrapped herself tighter around her love. 


	44. Mycroft as the Grinch?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After decades of loathing, detesting, and otherwise not enjoying Christmas, since the birth of his niece and nephews Mycroft's heart has grown a bit and his wallet has lost quite a bit of weight...

"Dumpling, remember, they are barely two weeks old. There isn't that kind of room at 221B for all this stuff!"  
"Nonsense, there is plenty of room at the manor, they can store it there!"

Mycroft had just ordered yet another Christmas present for the triplets, this time, a miniature chemistry set. Sure, the triplets couldn't even stand up yet, but he knew at least one of them would enjoy it, some day.

"Lovemuffin. There will be other Christmases! Take your finger off the mouse. Do Not send that order in."

Mycroft sighed, knowing his Alpha was right. He switched off his laptop, and made himself another drink. "It's just that when I was a kid, we didn't really do Christmas. It got worse as the years went on, and then after Jules died...I just never want the triplets to feel unloved at Christmas."

"Oh Sweetcheeks...well, why don't we find something for Donovan and her mate?" (Yes, news spread quickly about the recent wooings at Holmes Manor. Mummy couldn't wait to tell Mycroft about it.)

"Oh Mikey, they are so sweet! They can't keep their hands off each other." Mycroft's eyes rolled as far back as was humanly possible. At least Mummy would stop asking when he and Lestrade were expecting. They had tried for years, nothing happened, nothing worked. Perhaps it was the combined stress of their jobs, or something in the water or the way the planets were aligned...it just hadn't happened. Mycroft had always thought it for the best, until he saw how his brother had changed, during his pregnancy and after the arrival of the pups, his brother had become softer, more approachable, definitely less Sherlocky.

"Hmmm, Harry doesn't drink, Donovan can't right now, so a bottle of scotch won't work...perhaps we can speed up the time on getting the work done on the studio and flat he and Donovan have bought?" 

"Perfect, love, " smiled his mate. "Now let's finish packing, we need to get started before it starts snowing again.


	45. Christmas Morning 8 A.M.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft, Greg and Anthea arrive in time for breakfast at Holmes Manor...

Sherlock groaned as he heard the front door open, the annoying voice of his brother with Lestrade in tow and Anthea texting away, as usual. He still was adjusting to the lack of caffeine, and the pups had ganged up on him last night, all demanding to be fed simultaneously for what seemed to be hours. So he was not in an especially festive mood.

He looked up to see Mycroft carrying what appeared to be at least three tons of bags from Hamley's, and Lestrade was hauling another load from Harrod's. 

"Good lord, Mycroft! What did you do, lose your mind?" Sherlock yowled good-naturedly at his brother, who was dusted in snow, as they barely made it to Sussex before yet another storm hit.

"I stopped him before he got too carried away," laughed Lestrade, who began stacking brilliantly wrapped packages under the tree. "I threatened to take away dessert if he bought anymore outfits for the triplets."

"Where is everyone, 'Lock?" asked Mycroft.  
"They somehow believe there are not enough public displays of affection going on recently, so they are placing mistletoe in random places all over the house, just be forewarned," Sherlock grumbled, he had been blindsided by a giggling Donovan early this morning, as he was innocently walking into the kitchen...less said about that the better.

"Tea, Lestrade? I can make a fresh pot if you like?" offered Sherlock.  
"Ta, very much, I'd love a cuppa, was up late wrapping all the bloody presents last night!"  
he said with a smile. "I've never seen Mycroft enjoy himself so much, you'd think he was St. Nick himself."

John arrived holding Sam, who was hungry, yet again, or doing a brilliant job of faking it.  
"Alright, Sam, give your papa a second, love," murmured Sherlock, who had just put the kettle on for another pot of tea.

Sherlock turned towards the window in time to see Donovan tackle Harry into the snow after he had beaned her with a well placed snowball. He grinned, happy to see his friend truly in love, and so well-matched. Harry seemed to understand what she needed, and from what Sherlock could tell he respected who she was as a person and woman, not just as his Omega. He sighed, gently taking Sam from John, and decided to sit by the Christmas tree to feed her, hoping the change of scenery would encourage her to take a nap sooner than later.

Ellie knocked the snow from her boots and shook her hair out. "Mike!! Greg!! So glad you made it! Hope the roads weren't too awful! Anthea, your regular room is all ready, dinner will be served at noon as usual, so rest up!" Anthea knew better than to argue with Ellie Holmes, so grabbed her bags and went off to make sure the world was still carrying on without the British Government.


	46. Harry and Walter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry had no time to make presents for the adults in the house before he turned up at 221B. Luckily, Walter was kind enough to share a bit of space in his studio, so Harry could do a few quick portraits while Donovan slept.

Walter took a look at the finished portraits, grinning as he noticed those little touches that made them come to life. 

For Donovan, Harry had painted Sherlock standing in the morning light holding Sam, you could see the tiniest bit of exhaustion fight with the joy in his eyes, and he had captured the detective's long fingers perfectly, gently wrapped around the tiny child.

For John, he had painted Sherlock and his Alpha on the couch, in a rare child free moment. John was sitting up, attempting to read a book, while Sherlock rested his head in his lap, fingers touching as in prayer. John's fingers gently tangled in his Omega's mess of curls. Walter laughed, his son was always wanting to snuggle as a child and it appeared it didn't stop as an adult.

For Sherlock, he had drawn his brother leaning over his laptop with that thoughtful expression he always wore when trying to come up with that one word just escaping his memory.

Ellie's gift was a pen and ink drawing of the babies all sleeping together; he captured all the tiny features perfectly. Walter was amazed by Harry's gift for recalling faces with such clarity and said so: "How do you see them so well?"

Harry smiled, "Ever since I was a kid, I have been able to reproduce faces. I would spend hours just drawing what I saw in my head. I imagine it is a little like Sherlock's Mind Palace. I have to keep the visions I have in my mind organized, otherwise they take over and become jumbled. I do that by keeping a sketchbook and a pencil with me most of the time and drawing when something hits."

He pulled out a tattered bound book, and showed Walter the last few pages. "After I visited with you, I had to draw Julian, he was definitely a powerful presence." Walter gasped, as Harry had been able to capture his youngest child as he had been in life, not like the photos scattered on the walls of the studio, flat and fading over time, but very much a warm, gentle presence that embodied his youngest.

"May I...?"  
"Of course, Wally. My intention was to do a full portrait of him for you, I just ran out of time."  
"Thank you, Harry. Thank you for giving me just a bit of him back to me. You have no idea how much that means."

"Happy Christmas, Wally."  
"And a very Happy Christmas to you, Harry."


	47. Christmas Day, continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie, John, Lestrade and Donovan are finishing up Christmas Dinner. Mycroft comes upon Sherlock sleeping with one of the triplets, and realizes how much his brother has changed recently.

"So, did Sherlock eat as a kid, or was he as impossible then as he is now?" John asked, honestly curious where it had come from.  
"Oh no! As a kid, he ate everything in sight. He was just blessed with his father's metabolism instead of mine." Ellie laughed. "No, it wasn't until Julian..."  
"Ellie, I'm so sorry."  
"No, it's ok, John. I don't mind talking about it. You have no idea how grateful I am to see him healthy and happy now..."

At that moment Lestrade and Donovan banged into the kitchen.  
"How can we help, Ellie?" asked Lestrade, as he looked in the fridge for a beer.  
"Start setting the table, Greg? You remember where all the Christmas linens are?"  
"Yeah, come on, Donovan, I'll need help setting up everything so we eat before midnight."  
"Yes, sir," Donovan gave a mock salute to her boss, and with a huge grin, followed after him.

"It took getting pregnant with the pups, before he really started eating better," said John. "The minute he knew, he realized he had to do it for them, as hard as it was at the beginning, he eventually began enjoying the cravings, no matter how odd they seemed to him."

"You are so good for him, John..."  
"No, Ellie, he is good for me, as crazy as things are some days, my life wouldn't be real without him."

 

Mycroft was wandering around the house, amazed by all the mistletoe, the decorations, and especially the tree. He couldn't recall the last time they had a tree at Christmas. It had been decades, at least. He was staring into the fireplace when he realized Sherlock was asleep on the couch, holding Matthew in his arms. Mycroft sat in one of the chairs and really examined his brother. He looked completely at peace, no tightness in his face or in his body as he slept. All that rambunctious energy was contained, at rest. He recalled all the times when Sherlock was younger, the endless violin playing, the pacing that went on for days, the worst was the quiet, the emptiness after...

"Myc?" mumbled Sherlock from the depths of the couch.  
"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."  
"You didn't. For some reason I tend to only get about 20 minutes at a time, and then it's as if an alarm goes off."  
"Can I take Matthew for you?"  
"Sure. Glad you and Greg made it for Christmas, Myc." Sherlock stretched and asked, "Would you mind holding him so I can shower? John is in the kitchen with Mum if you need help."  
"Of course. In case I don't say it later, 'Lock, Happy Christmas."  
"Happy Christmas, Myc."


	48. Would you mind?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Christmas dinner, Harry has a request for his mate.

"Sally?"  
"Yes, my love?"  
"Would you mind if I drew you, I mean, would you wrap yourself in that burgundy sheet you were wearing yesterday, and model for me?"  
"Of course!"

She slowly undressed, socks, trousers, crimson silk panties hit the floor. Next the green cashmere sweater that made her eyes even warmer ended in a pile at his feet. She stood before him naked except for a crimson bra, which left very little to the imagination. Off it came. She stood before him, almost defiant, challenging him. She moved closer, close enough to touch. She asked, "How do you want me, my Alpha?"

He picked up the discarded sheet, still scented of their lovemaking, and slowly circled around her, kissing her as he draped her in the soft material. It seemed they were dancing a mad tango, trapped in each other's gaze.  
How did she do this to him? She hadn't even touched him except with her eyes, which seemed to be on fire within her.

"I want you to stand in front of the window, please," he whispered, almost overcome by the sheer feeling that rushed through him.

"Like this?" Sally let the sheet drop, barely hanging on her shoulders, one hand held the drape closed and she presented him a profile, that seemed more regal, more arrogant than Sargent's Madame X. 

"Yes," her mate gasped. He picked up his pastels and with a few slashes, dashes and smears, created an image that would burn in his mind til time ended.

"Harry, love."  
"Yes, my sweet."  
"Make love to me, I want to feel you inside. I need you, my strong Alpha."  
"Yes, love." Over the last few days, he was amazed that she wanted him as much as he desired her. His heart had never felt as full than when she would simply look up at him and grin. At the moment, she silently let the sheet puddle at her feet, and when she looked up to meet his eyes, the warmth and sheer lust he found there nearly took him apart, untouched.

"Donovan..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Portrait_of_Madame_X


	49. Thoughts From a Christmas Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are they all thinking as they are about to share Christmas Dinner?

Anthea: "I reallllly miss my phone. There has to be some emergency somewhere..."

Ellie: "I'm afraid to say anything at all, I'm sure if I say anything it will be the wrong thing...I hope the turkey is done enough, maybe I cooked too much? William looks so tired, poor baby...so glad he and John and the babies are here. And isn't Sally a surprise? Hmmmmm...hopefully I made enough cake for dessert..."

Sherlock: "I am so tired. I just want to sleep for a year, maybe I can fall asleep with my eyes open as they open presents? Sally looks happy, hmmm...ohhhh. Harry pulled the old 'model for me, darling?' trick...good for him. Mycroft and Greg? really want kids, I know Myc is getting a bit long in the tooth, but if I can have triplets, maybe anything is possible. Mum is trying not to say anything. She is trying so hard to be 'good.' We are getting there, things are better. With Father too? John...how did I get so lucky..."

Donovan: "What a strange few weeks....from wanting to deck Sherl at a crime scene to helping him deliver the triplets and sharing Christmas Dinner, and soon we will be inlaws!!?  
Hmmm, wonder if the bridesmaids will wear lilac....Harry, sly dog, not that he needs to seduce me, but I think I gave him a few things to wish for tonight...how can I love one man so much...ridiculous...hopefully Ellie made enough cake...."

John: "Sherlock can barely keep his eyes open. Maybe Mycroft and Greg can help me bottle feed the babies tonight so he can sleep? Harry and Donovan are playing footsie...Ellie is working so hard, Walter is inscrutable somehow, I need to get to know him better...I hope Greg and Mycroft can have kids before it's too late. I know Greg really wants some...

Harry: "I wonder what Wally has been working on, he hasn't told me...ohhhhh, Sally....hmmmm....I wonder if there is pie......Donovan......"

Mycroft: "I hope Mummy made extra cake...."

Greg: "What a crazy year! If Donovan can find a mate, I suppose it may not be impossible for Mycroft and I...maybe....? I hope there is enough cake..."

Walter: "Guess I should say grace before William falls asleep and Mycroft goes in search of cake...."


	50. A Toast

"Ding, ding! Ahemmm?" Walter Holmes cleared his throat, to bring the table out of their reveries.

"Yes, well. May I start by simply letting you all know happy I am that all of you are here. I think I may speak for Ellie when I say that I cannot recall a more joyful Christmas in this house. John, you have no idea how much your presence in 'Lock's life means to us. You have given us back our son in so many ways. No, truly, I have never seen him as happy and content as he is now, and that is due to your influences. So, I thank you.

Sally and Harry, you have become part of our family in a short time. Sally, by your ability to overcome past differences with our son and to be there when he needed a friend, and it seems he specifically needed you to be that friend when the triplets came into the world. You will always be family, my dear. You and your mate and family are always welcome here.

Harry, I have only known you a few days; but in that brief time, may I say that working in the studio with you has been a joy and an honour. I hope we will have many more years to continue to work together. You are welcome, my friend.

Mycroft and Greg, we are so glad of your presence. We know that it is rare that you both have time together and we are so pleased you made here before the snow hit again. Anthea, I know you are anxious to get back to your texting, so I will finish shortly.

Sherlock and Ellie, may I just say how brilliant it is to see the two of you having fun together again, it simply makes my heart sing, my dears. Now, let us eat before the triplets decide to bless us with their lovely voices.

Happy Christmas, my loves!"

"Merry Christmas, Father!"  
"Merry Christmas, Walter!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have arrived at the end of 50 Chapters, mostly brief chapters, but chapters all the same. On behalf of Akifall and myself, I thank you kindly for your kudos and your comments. If you have a scenario in mind for this group of characters, please let us know. Hopefully the chapters will keep coming, as long as the four month old and time will allow.
> 
> Also, this is my first attempt to write a story since I was seventeen years old...I am in my 40s now, so I especially appreciate those of you who have been reading and enjoying. Thank you!
> 
> notjustmom


	51. Christmas Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post dinner, pre opening of presents...

Fortunately, there had been plenty of cake. 

The family, excluding Anthea who had excused herself in order to deal with, 'work related issues,' slowly rose from the table and gathered near the Christmas tree. Sherlock knew in the Christmases to come, there would be the rush of little feet, pushing and shoving to get to the tree, shaking of boxes, general mayhem. Tonight, however, it was peaceful: he was able to study the faces of his family while they chatted quietly, the only sources of light were the fairy lights on the tree and the glow from the fireplace. Before he dozed off, he understood at last, what it meant to be content.

John looked over to ask his husband a question, to find him fast asleep, his head propped up on one hand and he smiled. "Maybe we can open the presents later?"

The rest of the family tiptoed into the library for a game of Cluedo, and after dinner drinks. When the triplets finally awoke, John, Mycroft and Greg retired to the nursery to give Sherlock a much needed break. Ellie and Harry started on the dishes, while Sally and Walter chatted softly, Sally telling Walter some stories from cases she and Sherlock had worked on the past. "...he really has changed in the time I've known him, I think most of it happened when he met John, then presenting as he did. He always had a flare for the dramatic but even for him it was exceptional."

"He was like that as a child as well. His quiet moods were almost as loud as his strops, there was very little in between..."

"Ellie, thank you for having Donovan and me here this Christmas, your home will always be special to us..."

"I know, Harry, strange beds?" 

"First heats," he blushed, as she grinned. 

Eventually, Sherlock shook himself awake, opening his eyes to find John looking down on him with sparkling eyes. "Love, the babies are back to sleep, we can skip the presents til later, if you'd like to join me upstairs?"


	52. Mycroft and Greg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for magpie1600

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: infertility issues mentioned, some angst, later resolved in other chapters.
> 
> Another tribute to the late, great Nora Ephron.

As Greg was feeding Sam on Christmas afternoon, he studied the tiny girl's features. She was a perfect mashup of her parents. Sherlock's eyes, mouth and cheekbones, John's nose, ears and chin somehow together created a gorgeous tiny person. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes; when he opened them, Mycroft was watching him carefully. Greg smiled briefly and shook his head. "Not now, Myc. Can't do it here. It's bloody Christmas."

Mycroft nodded, looking down at his hands, at the ring Greg had placed there ten years ago. There should have been a horde of big Mycroft/Greg kids running around the place; building snowmen, having snowball fights, then dropping boots in the mudroom and screeching into the kitchen for Hot Chocolate and cookies...He watched Greg watching his face change, and knew it was a 'bit not good.'

They didn't usually visit at Christmas, it was too hard. Much easier for Greg to cover at the Yard for those with families; and Mycroft could always invent an international crisis that he 'couldn't possibly let the 'folks down the hall'' deal with. When they were first bonded, Greg was working towards his promotion, a pregnant mate so early in his career was out of the question. Mycroft's job was always an issue, and he was on suppressants most of the time to avoid heats altogether. For years, it was fine. When they were together, they could go out, fly out of town on a moment's notice, sex on the kitchen floor....but they were rarely together, and the floor was cold Mexican tile. Greg was alone most nights. Mycroft had stopped the suppressants and contraceptives three years ago, and they had tried until they were tired of trying.

"Sorry, love," whispered Mycroft. "I love you."  
"Love you too, Sweetcheeks."


	53. Gathered around the tree..finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's in the boxes?

Everyone had finally gathered in the family room around the tree. Sherlock and John had brought the bassenets downstairs so Sam, Ben and Matt could listen in while their parents unwrapped all their presents. Lestrade had curled up against Mycroft on the couch, sipping another scotch, while Mycroft gently played with his mate's hair. Donovan and Harry were nestled together in the love seat, simply enjoying being where they were. Walter and Ellie still seemed a bit in shock to have their family there at Christmas, and all relatively happy.

John handed an envelope to Mycroft, "Merry Christmas, Myc!"  
"What is it dumpling?" yawned Greg.  
"Verrrrry funny! A Cake of the Month Club!"  
Sherlock snorted, "This one is special, they are all made by Martha Hudson, and you are required to visit your niece and nephews each time you pick it up."  
Mycroft grinned,"Thank you, 'Lock, that is kind of you, brother."  
Sherlock nodded gently.

Harry presented the family with their portraits, all of them stunned by their accuracy and beauty. John laughed, 'That is exactly how we used to spend the majority of our time, me pretending to reread that book and you deeply in your Mind Palace. It's perfect, Harry."  
Donovan kissed Harry in a way that promised much more later. "I love it, sweetie." Ellie was again stunned into speechlessness by the drawing of the babies, and instead gave Harry a heartfelt hug.

As Sherlock nodded his thanks, he realized how lucky they all were that Harry was back. John was so different, in good ways, since he'd been back, and Donovan was beyond blissed out by her bonding and new pregnancy. Sherlock actually enjoyed his company and his gifts for stories, and his father had someone to work with in the studio. He was definitely a remarkable man.

Mycroft rose to start handing John and Sherlock presents for the children, he cleared his throat, "Ahhhhem, as my mate has suggested, I may have gone overboard, slightly this year."(much laughter) "Just know, Sherlock and John, that your beautiful children are very loved and we wanted to start spoiling them as soon as humanly possible."(more laughter)

So paper was ripped, presents admired, babies were fed and burped and put back to sleep, and at the end of it all, Walter handed each family member an envelope. "Do not open these now, you will know when it is time." Sherlock knew better than to deduce what the letters were and rose to give his father his gift.

"Father, as you know, after Jules died, I stopped composing, and after I left for Cambridge I never played here again until the other night. While I was pregnant with Sam, Ben and Matt, I felt the desire to compose again. Ahemm... so here is my gift to you, and while it may be rusty, I hope you will understand how much I love you." Sherlock played a sweet, seemingly simple piece, but the feeling in it silenced the room. No one barely dared to breathe. At the end, Walter walked up to his son, and whispered something in his ear; then they embraced each other, finally able to say in music what wasn't possible in words.

On this quiet, remarkable note everyone went off to bed, except for Mycroft and Greg. Mycroft turned to his mate and whispered, "You won't believe this, but my heat started ten minutes ago."

Greg took his Omega's hand and gently kissed it, "I was admiring your scent change all day, my dumpling. I love you, Myc. I know, this time. It will happen, love."


	54. A Happy Christmas was had by all

Greg and Mycroft quietly retired to their room; as Myc shut the door, Greg was behind him, nosing into his bond mark. 

"Myc, my love, your scent tonight nearly undid me, dumpling."

Greg quickly undressed his Omega, his suit jacket had long been discarded, as his heat had started he could barely have anything touching his skin except his mate. Shirts, pants and trousers all soaked through landed in a pile. Soon, his love was all but screaming for his knot.

The Alpha carried his mate to the bed, scenting him the last few feet. "Love, I'm going to give you pups tonight, I know it." Myc could only mumble, "need you, my heart, I need your knot now, pleeeeease."

"Yes, my love, I want to see your face when I give you our babies," Greg lifted his Omega's legs onto his strong shoulders and pushed in. 

"Ungghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," yelled Mycroft, "yes, my Alpha, pleasepleaseplease give me your babies, I love you so muchhhhh."  


Greg felt his knot swell, and he waited until his husband was ready for him, then felt his knot enter that sacred place and release his seed, filling, and overfilling his mate. Together, as they waited for his knot to release, the two slowed their passions and kissed and touched in a way they had never done before.

Next door, Sherlock murmured to John, "I think Mrs. Hudson may need to make few dozen of her Honey Ginger Biscuits in a couple of weeks." John giggled as they turned out the light, and kissed each other a Happy Christmas before falling asleep in each other's arms.


	55. Boxing Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more bacon sandwiches...

Sherlock went downstairs with Ben as soon as the pup started muttering to let his Alpha sleep in. There would be no shopping today, as of course, there had been yet another blizzard. "Dull," he thought as he entered the kitchen. His father was already awake, some days the detective wondered if he got his sleeping habits from his father.

"'Lock, good morning," yawned his father.  
"I suppose," laughed Sherlock. "Do you mind holding Ben while I make a tray for Greg and Myc? I don't think we will be seeing them for a couple of days."  
"Nope. Even I could deduce that with all the ruckus last night," his father snickered.  
Sherlock made his infamous bacon sandwiches, added a few slices of cake, and a bowl of sliced fruit to a tray. Juice, tea and a gallon of water completed the room service order for Greg and Mycroft.  
"Be right back, Father." Sherlock carried the heavy tray up to his brother's room, and lightly tapped the door. Greg answered, looking pleased with himself.   
"Thank you, Sherlock," he said a bit sheepishly.   
"I'm happy for you, Greg, I know it's been hard on you and my brother the last few months. John and I want you to know if you need anything..."  
"I know, Sherlock, believe me, I have an idea it will be an interesting year with both Donovan and Myc pregnant....."

They had no idea how interesting.


	56. First Trimester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year's Eve; Sherlock considers his father's gift from Christmas

Christmas Day 2015

Dear Son,

I used to think you were your mother's child: the way your mind worked, how you were able to compartmentalize everything into what was essential, what could be deleted, discarded. 

But then, I recall those days when you would spend hours with Jules, playing for him, spinning yarns, simply sitting next to him, holding his hand as he slept. I don't know if you knew I had seen you do that. In those moments, I wanted nothing more than to be able to sit with you, be fully present with the two of you. But, I was afraid that had I entered the room, it would break that bond you shared with him. So I simply appreciated from afar, that you indeed, my dear son, are more than just your amazing brain, you have a beautiful heart as well, and I am so proud of you.

I hope you always knew that even after our relationship became strained, I was always proud of you, always held you in deepest regard. 

I watch you with your children, with John and Donovan, even Mycroft these days and see the love that shines through you. Before, I think you would have tried to hide it, bury it away on a shelf in your Mind Palace. Now, I believe, the love you have for your family flows through you; it is just as essential a part of you as the brain that you are so celebrated for. The heart can be a tricky mistress, as you know, but it makes life sparkle and shimmer, and I am beyond joy that I can see the glitter in your eyes these days. I hadn't hoped to see it again.

I wish you the very best of Christmases, Sherlock.  
Much love,  
Father

By New Year's Eve, the letter was already soft, having been read, and reread, memorized and added to his father's studio that he had constructed in his Mind Palace. Sherlock hadn't realized his love for his family had become so obvious as to be read so easily. It had become second nature somehow; perhaps the minute Donovan yelled at him not to give up, or the first time he saw Sam's eyes look up at him, or the first time John kissed him, he didn't know. 

While he was turning these thoughts over in his mind, as he was making morning tea, Donovan slowly trudged into the kitchen.  
"Sherl, how did you do this for nine months?" She moaned.  
"It was only truly awful the first trimester, Donovan; then I could eat everything in sight, and it stuck." he smiled gently at his friend, who indeed looked a bit grey this morning.  
"Have some tea, I always snuck one small real cuppa first thing with a couple of biscuits, I think John knew, but didn't say anything."  
She smiled, "Thank you, Sherl. How did you sleep last night?"  
As he added sugar and cream to her cup, he considered, "I think I actually got four straight hours last night, a new record."  
She grinned broadly, a real smile this time, "that's great! I think I'm back to bed, I believe you actually got more sleep than I did." She stood, kissed him on the forehead and slowly made her way back upstairs.


	57. First Trimester, cont.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donovan reads her letter for the first time...

She hadn't planned on waiting to open Walter's letter til New Year's Eve, it just happened that way.

Christmas Day 2015

Dear Donovan (I notice this is what Sherlock calls you),

I wanted to thank you so very much for being a part of my son's life. As you may have guessed, he has had very few friends in his life, mostly because, I believe, that he has a hard time putting his faith in people. The few people in his life have a tendency to let him down, myself included. As parents, we all make errors, and I know I made some in how I helped to raise my son.

So, I hope you consider yourself very fortunate to hold a special place in his heart. I can tell how he speaks to you and of you, that you are very cherished indeed. When the two of you were able to make your peace with each other, it was a very important step for him. I don't think he could have come to our home this Christmas or be the parent he is without being capable of real forgiveness, and the ability to be forgiven. The two of you were able to give each other that gift, and I hope you understand what a treasure it truly is.

I want you to know that you, Harry and your children are always welcome here. You are considered Sherlock's family, and therefore, part of mine. I hope you know how much joy and love you have brought to this house this Christmas.

Much love and peace to you, my dear,  
Walter

She leaned back against the door in the bathroom, too stunned to move, or breathe. No one had ever written her a letter like this, one that gave her credit as a decent human being and to have it in black and white that she was indeed as important to Sherlock as he was to her, broke down her last wall that she carried around with her.

Harry knocked on the door, "Love?"  
"I'm okay," she sniffled. She slowly got up from the floor and opened the door. She handed Harry Walter's letter and walked over to the bed, exhausted from being up all night and from the rush of hormones that was currently driving her slightly mad.

He finished the letter, and sat on the bed next to her. "I think a nap is in order, my sweet."  
He helped her lie down and curled around her, scenting her bond mark gently, as this seemed to help her settle down enough to rest. She closed her eyes, tears streaming down her face as she slowly relaxed into her mate, finding peace in his arms.


	58. First Trimester, cont.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year's Eve....

Christmas Day 2015

My Dear John,

I don't think I need to tell you what you and the babies mean to Ellie and me, but I will try. We had long given up on the idea that Sherlock would have a mate, or that we would be blessed with grandchildren, as 'Lock presented so late, and it seemed Mycroft and Greg weren't able to have pups. Now as we celebrate Christmas, we have three grandchildren; you, Harry and his Donovan in our lives, and we couldn't be more amazed and delighted.

I hope to get to know you better. I have learned quite a bit about you from Harry as we have worked together in my studio. He speaks of you with warmth and much regret, he knows how much he missed by being away from you, and feels he has much to make up for. I think he walks the earth in a state of constant amazement as many artists do, sensitive to tiny ripples around him, and right now, he must feel as though he is trapped in a tornado. A lovely, incandescent, tornado, but windblown and possibly alarming one for him, so please try to ease his way into this new life, by your continued love and patience for him. I see it when you touch his back gently at the table, perhaps to ground him a bit? You and he are very lucky to have each other, I think you have always known that.

I thank you for being my son's mate and friend. I see the way you look at him, and know there is nothing you would not do for him, and I know he feels the same. The changes in him of recent times, have come mostly from his relationship with you. You saved him the moment you met him. From his loneliness and apartness, you were brave enough to find the human being within him. I do not think I can ever thank you enough for that. 

May I wish you the very best of Christmases, and a very Happy New Year,

Father

John looked over at his mate and friend, fast asleep on the couch, as tears streamed down his face. He realized how very fortunate he was to be sitting here, Sherlock's feet in his lap, that ridiculous Astronomy book laid open on his chest, still open to the second chapter. He was very lucky indeed, as he heard Matt start to fuss, he started to rise, but heard his brother go into the nursery and pick up the baby, singing to him as he tiptoed out of the room:

"Hush, little baby, don't you cry.  
Harry's gonna sing you a lullabye.

Hush, little baby, don't say a word,  
Harry's gonna buy you a mockingbird.

If that mockingbird don't sing,  
Harry's gonna buy you a diamond ring

If that diamond ring turns brass,  
Harry's gonna buy you a looking glass..."


	59. New Year's Eve

Mycroft knew it was early to feel something, but there seemed to be a warmth within him that hadn't been there before, was it simple contentment? He didn't know. He watched his mate sleeping next to him, the silver in his hair mirroring the soft, sparkling grey of his eyes; the deepening laugh lines around his eyes, still present in repose. He reached over and gently kissed his Alpha's lips, warm and still slightly swollen from their activities of the last few days. He marveled at the man next to him, this kind, friendly, generous human being loved him. "Why?" He murmured softly. "Why? I love you because I am yours, you are mine, and there has never been a choice for me, it just is, Sweetness, " was the answer his beloved mate gave him.

Christmas Day 2015

My Dear Mycroft,

I have watched you over the few hours you have been here, with Greg, and I am so impressed by your ability to step back and allow William his time to take center stage. I know it has been difficult over the years for you and your mate during this time of year, and to be here this year was a true act of generosity and kindness on your part. I know your brother recognizes it as well.

It brings me so much joy to see you and William bond with his children, I know they will want for nothing, including your love for them.

I am very proud of you son, and I wish you an easy next 9 months, as you embark on your own adventure.

Much love and respect,  
Father

"You are a good man, Mycroft Holmes. Remember that, my love." His mate cuddled his Omega tightly against him as he slowly fell apart.

"We need to get ready soon, Dumpling, it's only an hour from New Year's Day."


	60. New Year's Eve, continued

Somehow, everyone manages to be awake as the clock chimes in the New Year, except the babies, who have decided to sleep through the celebration. Sherlock plays the last notes,

"For auld lang syne, my dear,  
for auld lang syne,  
we'll take a cup of kindness yet,  
for auld lang syne."

places his violin down gently, and raises his glass to his family and friends, very much one and the same. 

"I hope each of you know how much you are appreciated and loved. Until recently, I'm not sure that I truly understood the definition of either of those words. I do now, thanks to all of you. I know I am not always good at expressing such sentiment, but please know, I am aware how fortunate I am to have all you in my life."

"Cheers, love," the room echoes back to him. Two by two, the couples return upstairs until only Sherlock and John remain, standing hand in hand in front of the fireplace as the last embers die down.

"My love?" whispers John.  
"Hmmm?" answers his mate, gently moving his hand up to John's back, then up to the back of his head, turning him effortlessly for a kiss.  
"Upstairs, my heart?"  
"Upstairs, my love."


	61. Back to London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the New Year, the couples have returned to London, the boys and pups back to 221B, Harry and Sally to their newly renovated flat and studio, and Mycroft and Greg, back to work as usual, but then again, not really.

The couples are slowly finding a foothold in their new 'normal.' Mycroft and Donovan have discovered similar cravings, so pop up at Baker Street frequently for tea and biscuits. Harry and Lestrade meet up occasionally to discuss matches and sympathize with the other over 'moods' that their mates are so generously sharing. Somehow, John and Sherlock have found a way to balance everything, John's desire to take a few hours at the clinic, with Sherlock's need to work cases, as well as raise the pups. Mrs. Hudson and Ellie have become great friends over cake and helping to watch the triplets so the boys can have some time together.

A few days before Valentine's Day, Mycroft, Donovan and Sherlock are sharing tea and yes, those Honey Ginger biscuits, when Sherlock brings up the 'm' word.

"Donovan, don't you and Harry want to get married?"  
"Uhmmm, we haven't really talked about it much, I'm almost afraid to bring it up, things are so easy for us I don't want to rock the boat."  
"What do you want?"  
"I don't know, Sherl. I'm back at work, because I want to, and Harry loves that I love my job, he hasn't asked me to give it up, not that I would if he asked," she smirks as she eats her fourth biscuit. "I love things as they are, do you know what I mean?"  
"I do, I understand completely. Myc, you and Lestrade, why did you two decide to get married?"  
"Hmmmm?" Mycroft was distracted by the rapidly vanishing plate of biscuits, wondering if there were more downstairs.  
"Marriage! Myc, pay attention. Why did you and Gavin get married?"  
"Greg and I married because we wanted to 'rock the boat' as Donovan has put it. Rather than hide our relationship, we thought it important to make it legal and public, so other couples wouldn't feel the need to hide. It was a bit risky with our jobs, but we felt it was better to be out in the open about it, no chance of blackmail that way."  
Donovan almost choked on her biscuit, "Blackmail? Were things really that bad for you back then?"  
"Of course, Donovan, it isn't a big deal now, but back ten years ago, with all the phone hacking and out of control press, it was better for us to be completely transparent about it. And, of course, we wanted to be married because we were...in love."  
Sherlock notices brother's voice change. "Myc, what is it?"  
Mycroft shakes his head," 'Lock it's nothing, things are a little different now that I'm expecting, he treats me like a china doll, and it's about to drive me up the wall."  
"It has taken the two of you so long, Myc, maybe he is just trying to be protective of you and the pups? Especially since you are carrying twins?"  
"I know. I just miss him, additionally, he seems to work more lately."  
Donovan nods her head, "we have been busier, but he does put in extra hours doing paperwork..."


	62. Harry and Walter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day is coming soon....hmmmm...

Since the return to London, Walter had made frequent visits to Harry's studio, working alongside him, enjoying the companionship as they wrote and painted.

"Harry, have you decided when to ask her?"  
"Hmmmm? Ask who, what, exactly?"

Harry could get a little lost in his work. Wally sighed, "Donovan, your mate? The lovely Yard detective you live with, going to have your pup....?"

Harry put down his brush, and rubbed his face, " I don't know, Wally, everything is good right now, I'm afraid that somehow I will mess it up. She's so independent, loves her job, I don't want her to feel she has to give up anything or change, do you know what I mean?"

Wally chuckled, "Have you met Ellie?"

Harry laughed, that huge belly laugh that took over a room, the first thing Donovan fell in love with after his scent, and muttered, "Yeah, you might know something about strong Omegas. I don't even know if she wants to get married, Wally. I think we are both nervous about it, we have both wasted a lot of time in dead end relationships..and maybe we are a little spooked?"

"Well, Valentine's Day is coming up soon, next Monday, I believe."  
"Could I get anymore corny?"  
"You could, but I don't see how."  
Harry laughed again, "Wally, you are the best! I do want to marry her, I want to throw her the biggest, craziest party to show her how much she means to me. "  
"I would definitely wait til the spring when there is less chance of snow, maybe May?"  
They laughed, and settled back into their work.


	63. Lestrade and Donovan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donovan and Lestrade chat at work

"Boss?" Donovan knocked on Lestrade's door.  
"What is it Donovan? I've got a lot of work..."  
"Nope. Time we had a chat."  
"Shit, you talked to Myc."  
"Sort of, yeah. What is going on? Why aren't you at home taking care of your mate?"  
"Sally..." Lestrade rubbed his face.  
"No. No, sir. We are basically family now in a weird arse kind of way. So, what IS it?"  
"You know how long we've been together, yeah?" She nods. "And how long we've wanted a family, right?" She nods again. "Well, I'm totally freaking out. I don't know if I'm going to be a good father, if Myc will be okay, what will happen if...."  
"You should be at home telling your mate this, sir."  
"Don't you think I know that, Donovan? I don't know how to start telling him how I feel."  
"Do you love him?"  
"Are you daft? Of course I do!" He glared at her.  
"Well, he is scared of the same things right now and you aren't home for him, even when he is home. You are his Alpha, damnit, get out of here and take care of him."  
Lestrade finally took a deep breath, let it out and laughed.  
"Thank you, Donovan, for that swift kick in the arse that I completely deserved. Now, what about you and Harry, when is the big date?" She blushed at having the tables turned on her. "He hasn't asked me yet," looking at her feet.  
"Why the hell haven't you asked him?" yelled Lestrade. "C'mon Sally, this isn't the Dark Ages, you could ask him just as easily. I would've thought you'd already done it, by now."  
"To be honest, sir. I don't know if he wants to get married. He's such a free spirit, it's enough that he actually bought studio space with the flat, I just worry about making him feel trapped, you know?"  
"Sally..."  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. I think we both need to call it an early night, don't you think, sir?"  
"Right. I'll walk you out."  
Lestrade turned off the light and his office as he walked Donovan to her car, hoping he could get Mycroft to forgive him for being such an arse the last couple of weeks.


	64. Mycroft and Lestrade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit of Mystrade, make up shenanigans

Lestrade arrived home bearing a huge bag of apples. Mycroft had of course gone off cake during his pregnancy(except for the Honey Ginger biscuits, must be a Holmesian need) and at this point was craving red, crunchy apples, no bruises, thank you very much.

"Dumpling, I'm home, Sweetness?"  
"Greg? Why are you home so early, I thought you had work to catch up on..."  
He saw the apples and sighed, "Donovan..."  
"Yeah," admitted his mate. "I'm so, so, sorry, Sweetcakes, I have been a royal arse lately. I am just afraid of..."  
"I know..."  
"No, I need to tell you, come sit with me? Please, love?"  
Lestrade took his mate's hand and kissed it gently as he sat down next to him on the couch, "We have waited so long, dreamed of having a family for what seems like forever, and I am terrified that I will muck it up. I'm afraid that I won't be a good enough father, a good enough mate; I worry about if something happens to you and I am an absolute tosser for not being here for you..."  
Mycroft interrupted his Alpha with a gentle kiss "my only love, stop, please, stop. I know, believe me, I know." He slowly removed Lestrade's jacket, loosened his tie, unbuttoned his cuffs and shirt, until his mate was half undressed. "Lie back, Greg, let me, please? I am not fragile, just pregnant with our pups, our babies. Do you know how long I've dreamed of saying those words to you, love?" Greg nodded, beyond words, as Mycroft started undoing his trousers, sliding them down to his knees, then reaching into his boxers, began to stroke his lover, in the way that he knew drove him mad.  
"Myccccc....."  
"I know, I know, love, I love you so much, Greg. I haven't always been good at telling you how much, and I am so sorry for that. I can't even begin to tell you..."  
"Then stop telling me, and show me, Dumpling," Greg whispered, as his lover and friend took him apart in ways that made his eyes roll back into his head, his exhausted brain go offline, and his heart want to explode from his chest.  
"My love, unnnnnnnnngh, ohmygodddddddddd!" It was a good thing the closest neighbor was a block away, the screams that erupted from Lestrade would have summoned at least a couple of his 'finest.'

As they came back to Earth, Mycroft nuzzled his mate's chest, scenting him with his ever changing cinnamoncitrusbakery aroma, and murmured, "we will do this together, my love, together as always."

"Yes, my one, my Dumpling, yes."


	65. A Proposal...of sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I admit, a bit of a crib from "Four Weddings and a Funeral." But, it works for them.

After his chat with Wally, Harry had every intention of planning the most outrageously romantic proposal ever. Honestly, he did. Rose petals, candles, chocolate, bubbles were all involved. He was going to wait until Valentine's Day, soften up his love, get down on one knee and promise to love her forever and a day. However.

When Donovan got home from the talk with her boss, she had every intention of marching up to her Alpha, and asking him to marry her. No romantic fluffy mess, just straight up, "Yes or no?" was more her style. However.

Harry had just returned to their flat from his studio, covered in dust from his latest sculpture, and had removed his clothes in order to hop in the shower when his mate bounded up the stairs.

"Harry/Donovan?"  
"Harry, there is something I need you to promise me, please?"  
"Anything, love. You know I would give you anything, that was in my power to give to you."  
"Promise me we will never get married?"  
"Wha---??"  
"Promise me! I was all ready to ask you to marry me when I got home. I wanted to be sure of you, make you stand up in front of all of our family and friends, and watch us swear to each other that we will be together forever."  
"and now?"  
"I was sure of you the night we made love for the first time. We promised everything to one another the night you gave me our pup. You don't owe me anything, no ceremony, no piece of paper will make you be with me if you choose to be somewhere else with someone else."

(at this point, both of them had tears running down their faces)

"Love," Harry started, "I was planning out an extravagant, total rom/com ridiculous proposal on Valentine's Day, because it was what I thought I was supposed to do. I trust you beyond anyone I have ever met, you make me happier than I ever dreamed possible simply by looking me in the eyes and smiling that smile of yours. I can't even begin to tell you how much I love that you are carrying our child, and it is wholly illogical and mind-blowing how much I love you. I love your strength, your laughter, your passion. I never want you to feel less than you are because someone tells you need to be something other than what you are already. You and our family is all I need. Do you understand me, Donovan?

"Oh Harry, how did we get so lucky?"  
"I don't know, love, honestly, I don't, but if you don't get undressed and bring that body of yours into the shower with me immediately, I will lose my mind."  
She threw her head back and laughed that laugh that made Harry almost believe he was in possession of a soul.

The next morning...

Harry rolled over to kiss his mate awake:

"Donovan, instead of getting married, I want to throw a huge Valentine's Day party here at the flat so that people will see how much we don't need to be married. Are you game, my sweet?"

"If you are, my love. As long as we are together, I can do anything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part of the inspiration for the relationship between Harry and Sally comes from Dorothy L. Sayers' Lord Peter Wimsey and the author Harriet Vane. I was thinking of a bit from 'Busman's Honeymoon' which is the novel that tells of their engagement, wedding and honeymoon:
> 
> "Women had found paradise in his arms before now—and told him so, with considerable emphasis and eloquence. He had accepted the assurance cheerfully, because he had not really cared whether they found paradise or only the Champs-Elysées, so long as the place was a pleasant one. He was as much troubled and confused now as though somebody had credited him with the possession of a soul. In strict logic, of course, he would have had to admit that he had as much right to a soul as anybody else, but the mocking analogy of the camel and the needle's eye was enough to make that claim stick in his throat as a silly piece of presumption. Of such was not the Kingdom of Heaven. He had the kingdoms of the earth, and they should be enough for him: though nowadays it was in better taste to pretend neither to desire nor deserve them. But he was filled with a curious misgiving, as though he had meddled in matters too high for him; as though he were being forced, body and bones, through some enormous wringer that was squeezing out of him something undifferentiated till now, and even now excessively nebulous and inapprehensible. Vagula, blandula, he thought—pleasantly erratic and surely of no consequence—it couldn't possibly turn into something that had to be reckoned with. He made the mental gesture of waving away an intrusive moth, and tightened his bodily hold on his wife as though to remind himself of the palpable presence of the flesh. She responded with a small contented sound like a snort—an absurd sound that seemed to lift the sealing stone and release some well-spring of laughter deep down within him. It came bubbling and leaping up in the most tremendous hurry to reach the sunlight, so that all his blood danced with it and his lungs were stifled with the rush and surge of this extraordinary fountain of delight. He felt himself at once ridiculous and omnipotent. He was exultant. He wanted to shout."
> 
> http://www.gutenberg.ca/ebooks/sayers-busman/sayers-busman-00-h.html


	66. An Invitation...

"Harry Watson and Samantha Donovan request your presence on February 14th...."

"What fresh hell is this, John?" Sherlock threw the invitation at his mate, who was changing Ben's diaper.

"Hmmmm? What? I dunno, looks like a Valentine's Day party."  
"Donovan knows how much I loathe parties," Sherlock grumped.  
"Then it must be important, don't you think? Especially as she's used her given name, which she never does."  
"Well, apparently they want the kids to go too, so I guess we'll have to suffer...."

 

Lestrade eyed the invitation suspiciously, but muttered to his mate who had started his third apple in the last hour, "looks like we have plans for Valentine's Day, Dumpling."

 

Wally laughed, "You sly dog, Harry!"  
Ellie yelled from the shower, "What is it dear?"  
Wally yelled back, "Valentine's Day will be interesting for once, knowing Harry, it will be unforgettable."

 

At Harry and Sally's flat, the lovebirds were otherwise occupied...  
"Goddddddd, Donovan...how do you always find that....? "You mean this?" she did the thing that always almost pushed him over the edge..."Oh, yeahhhhh, well come 'ere, you..." "Oh, no, you don't! Henry Thoreau Watson!!!!"

They landed in a pile on the bed, Harry underneath his love, Donovan looking down at him like he was the only other person on the planet, "Donovan..."

"Yeah, Harry?"  
"I wish there were words that could tell you..."  
"I know, love, show me, love."

He spent the afternoon showing her, until they collapsed wrapped into each other, too knackered to bother pulling the duvet over themselves.

"Night, love," he whispered into her hair.  
"Hmmmmmmm," was all she could say before she fell asleep in his arms.


	67. Blog post by John H. Watson, MD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snippets from John's blog

February 15, 2016

Well, my brother and his mate threw an amazing party! I think most of us expected an engagement party, or a surprise wedding, what we got instead was a beautiful what I guess you would call a commitment ceremony, where the two of them asked us to support and love them as they begin their relationship and their pregnancy which is already showing a bit (I miss those early days when Sherlock was pregnant, when he was just starting to gain weight, but had that glow...)....

February 10, 2016

Sorry for the lack of posts, lately life with three babies makes life interesting and busy...received an invite in the post today, appears that Harry and Sally are throwing a Valentine's Day party....hmmmm. In other news, all three are now teething, 'advanced' indeed. Of course, this means even less sleep, so I'm trying to help out as much as I can. Poor Sherlock is trying everything, even the Astronomy book isn't working anymore to settle them down.

200 comments

January 9, 2016

Today Sam, Ben and Matt are one month old. Odd how much has changed since then, my brother reappeared after 10 years at Christmas, and he met the love of his life, none other than our own Sally Donovan who has become such an important person to all of us.  
We had a lovely snow covered holiday with Sherlock's parents, Harry, Donovan, Greg and Mycroft. By the end, Harry and Sally had bonded and become pregnant, and finally, finally Mycroft and Greg are expecting after waiting and hoping so long....


	68. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guests arrive...

As their friends and family gathered at Harry's studio on Valentine's Day evening, many wondered what they were in for. Donovan's co-workers were already astonished at the events over the Christmas holidays and figured anything could happen; Harry had been away from London so long that many of his artist friends showed simply to see if living across the pond for so long had changed the wild man they had known. 

Sherlock, John and the triplets were among the first to show up, knowing they would probably have to leave before it got too late.  
"Sherl, so glad you are here," beamed Donovan, knowing how much her friend disliked parties in general but especially a party that appeared to celebrate one of those "Hallmark holidays" that he particularly had no use for.  
"I have to admit, the invitation intrigued me, Donovan, and though I loathe parties in general, you and Harry are family, so I made an exception." He winked at her, as Donovan grabbed up Sam from the stroller.  
"And how are you, my sweet?" Donovan gave Sam a finger to chew on.  
"Still teething up a storm," grumbled John, "as are Matt and Ben. We have started wearing ear plugs so we don't lose our hearing altogether."  
"Harry will be down in a minute, he is just checking on the dinner, can I get you something to drink?"

Lestrade and Mycroft arrived soon after, the couple seemed to have fully bounced back from their issues over the last few weeks. Lestrade hovered a bit, keeping an eye on his mate, while Mycroft simply glowed.  
"Donovan, I want to thank you..."  
"No need, Myc, I know you would do the same for me, I could tell both of you were hurting."  
"Regardless, I do thank you, Sally," and with a bow, kissed her hand.

Walter and Ellie appeared at last, and Ellie admired Harry's work. "I especially like the series of Donovan, his appreciation of her is obvious. He captures the light in her eyes perfectly."

"Thank you, Ellie," Harry smiled broadly as he greeted the couple with a tray of drinks, "I appreciate all of her finer qualities."

"Harry!" Ellie turned and kissed his cheek, "So glad to see you! We are so pleased to be here tonight, we can't wait to see your surprise."

"Oh, I think all of you are in for a bit of a surprise," Harry laughed.


	69. The Party, Part 2

The company gathered as Harry called out,"Oy! If we could have everyone's attention?"

He took Donovan's hand in his own, and kissed it. "I assume many of you are here because you believe we are going to announce our engagement, or that this is actually a surprise wedding, or something equally overtly sentimental or sweet." Several people laughed.

"Sally Donovan has done me the greatest honour by asking me to promise her that we shall never marry. Together, we have decided that our relationship does not require or need the encumberment of a piece of paper, or the expense and trauma of a wedding ceremony. We have already made our vows to each other. We stand here before you as a bonded couple, already expecting our first child, already promised to each other."

Donovan then spoke, "We have asked you all here because as our family and friends, we want you to celebrate our commitment to each other, and ask that as we grow as people and as a family, you will be there to support and love us as the individuals we are and the parents we will become. In a very short time, I have been blessed to become part of a family that is very important to me; they have shown me what a family should be. Sherlock and John, you have given me the gifts of your friendship, trust and love. I promise to honour those gifts always. Sorry, Sherl, I can hear you blush all the way over here." Laughter rolled through the room. 

"Without you, I would not be bonded to this amazing man I stand with, so I am forever in your debt." Sherlock moved to stand before his friend, took her hand and kissed it gently. "I think we are even now, my friend?"  
Donovan kissed his forehead gently, "as you wish, Sherl."

Harry laughed, "We hope you all will stay and eat with us, and perhaps dance for a bit, sorry to disappoint anyone who was looking for something more schmoopy." The crowd laughed and then dispersed to the tables that had been set up all through Harry's studio. Wally made his way to the couple and took Harry's hand, "Well done, my friend."

"I owe you so much for your friendship, Wally. When I returned from the States, you gave me a safe place to take the time to figure things out, and though I hadn't known Donovan long at all, you allowed me to trust my instincts which had failed me in the past. I thank you, Wally."

"I have come to see you not only as a colleague and friend, but also a son, Harry. I hope you know that Ellie and I will always be there for you and Donovan should you need the opinion of a couple of old folks who have been there and done almost everything."

The party continued and eventually the crowd diminished to a few couples, including John and Sherlock, who were able to stay a little longer thanks to Walter and Ellie taking the babies home. 

The last song played was a favourite of both Donovan and Sherlock's, so their partners sat the last dance out and watched as Sherlock took her hand:

"My baby don't care for shows  
My baby don't care for clothes  
My baby just cares for me  
My baby don't care for cars and races  
My baby don't care for high-tone places  
Liz Taylor is not his style  
And even Lana Turner's smile  
Is somethin' he can't see  
My baby don't care who knows  
My baby just cares for me  
Baby, my baby don't care for shows  
And he don't even care for clothes  
He cares for me  
My baby don't care  
For cars and races  
Baby don't care for  
He don't care for high-tone places  
Liz Taylor is not his style  
And even Liberace's smile  
Is something he can't see  
Is something he can't see  
I wonder what's wrong with baby  
My baby just cares for  
My baby just cares for  
My baby just cares for me"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Donovan."  
"You too, Sherl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have four kids with my partner, and have managed to stay together for over 12 years without getting married. I know marriage is important to many people, but it was not something we felt we needed to do to be a family. I see Harry and Donovan as two people who would feel the same sentiment.
> 
> I grew up playing the one Nina Simone album in my mother's collection until it became unplayable. "My baby just cares for me" is one of my favourites.


	70. sometime in March...

It started when the jeans no longer fit, the shirts got too tight...

"Damn! Damn! Bugger!"  
"Love?"  
"Nothing fits!"  
"You knew this would happen, sweet. Let's go shopping?"

 

The DI had it worse as they were expecting twins...

"I cannot go to work like this," Mycroft sighed. "I look ridiculous."  
"You look amazing, maybe it is time to work from home, if you are too uncomfortable? They will eventually have to do without you at least for a few hours when it's time to have the twins."

"Perhaps you are right, love, but I still have to have clothes that fit. My tailor will lose his mind."  
"Maybe he likes a challenge?" Lestrade grinned as he wrapped his arms around his slowly rounding mate.

 

The boys were still struggling with the babies who were miserable most of the time, with teething and growth spurts.

"I need a case, John!"  
"I know, love, maybe Greg has some cold cases?"  
"Anything, I need something before my brain completely decays!"  
"Are your parents in town right now? Maybe we can drop the kids off for the day?"  
"Let me check, have an idea to keep me distracted for a bit?"  
"Maybe," John grinned 'that' grin that made Sherlock weak in the knees, so he texted his parents as fast as his fingers would move.


	71. later that day

The previously mentioned distraction involved a bubble bath, followed by a mid-morning snack of biscuits and 'John, what are you...ohthatsnewyespleasemoreof that, and concluding with a nap, which found Sherlock's mass of raven curls in the lap of his husband, with said husband working very hard to get his mate's exhausted brain offline and almost succeeded until the ding of a text interrupted their now mid-afternoon distraction.

"Case!" shouted Sherlock, and as usual he was right.

"Get your coat, John!"  
The Alpha sighed, and texted Walter and Ellie to ask if they wouldn't mind keeping the triplets a few more hours.

Lestrade and Donovan were waiting for them; Anderson was not present, as it had been recently decided that it was best for all concerned that Anderson was better suited for answering the phones than for forensic work.

"Greg? Donovan, what do you have?"  
It was one of those cases that before he had bonded and married and had children would have bothered him a bit. Now, as Lestrade lifted the sheet, Sherlock took one look and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Lestrade, I can't. John, I need to see our children, now, please?"

Donovan grabbed his hand, "Sherl, I know. But we need you, we have to stop who is doing this and we need your help."

Sherlock stood up and blinked at her, "Bring me photos and whatever evidence there is, but I need to be at home now. I can't be here, understand, Sally?"  
Donovan nodded.  
Sherlock and John drove to the flat where Walter and Ellie lived while in London. Sherlock flew up the stairs, not caring how loud he was, whether the babies were asleep or not, crying or not. He needed to be with them.

" 'Lock? What is it? What's wrong?" Ellie asked as she looked at her son's paler than usual face. "Are you alright?"  
"Yes, Mum, I'm fine, now." Sherlock breathed in the scents of his children, his parents, and his mate standing behind him slightly out of breath and found his center again. At that moment he came to the realization that he could no longer work crime scenes. He had lost his ability to focus on the puzzle, the puzzle that was once all that he needed to get up in the morning and function. That need had vanished at that last crime scene.


	72. Later that evening

Harry was still working in his studio when Donovan got home. She had left the Yard earlier than usual; after watching her friend walk away from the crime scene, she needed to go home and think.

"Harry?" she called.  
"Donovan? Why are you home so early? Did something happen?"  
"We called Sherl to a crime scene, and at first he was the same old Sherlock, cold, unemotional, normal 'Sherlock Holmes at a crime scene'; but then when the sheet was lifted, he stepped back and went home. Harry, I saw his face change, as if he all of a sudden wondered what the hell he was doing there and had to leave. So, he had John take him home."  
"Whoa, I'm sorry, love. But maybe since he's had kids he's changed? Maybe it isn't such a bad thing?"  
"No, you don't understand, Harry, his solving crimes is like you painting or sculpting or even just sketching. It is the part that makes him tick; he does experiments, but those are usually for the cases. He plays the violin, but that is to help him focus on the cases. I'm afraid for him, but I'm afraid what it means for me as well."  
"What are you on about?"  
"I'm afraid that one day either before I have our child or afterwards, one day I will be at work and not be able to do it anymore. If someone like Sherl can lose the passion for simply being at a crime scene, then what chance do I have?"  
"Have you talked to him?"  
"No, not yet, I needed space and I wanted to give him time before I take over the photos and the evidence. I think he can still help us, but you should have seen his face, Harry. I used to think he was taking joy in the misery that the deaths brought to other people. I realized today that he took on cases to help other people, and the arrogance that I felt in him came from the fact that he was so bloody good at it and he knew it. There was none of that today, just pure regret, sadness and almost revulsion. It's a big part of our friendship, our understanding of each other, and I don't want to lose him, Harry. I know that sounds selfish, but I miss him. And, he called me Sally. He never calls me Sally, Harry."

 

Lestrade called Mycroft to let him know he'd be a bit later tonight. "Myc, I need to work on a few things before I can wrap it up tonight."  
"I understand, Greg. Is there something else?"  
"Uhm, your brother walked away from a crime scene today. It happened to be a couple, and it was more than unusually unpleasant, but that had never bothered him before. He asked Sally to bring him photos and any evidence, but he went home, Myc. It was at least a solid 7 and he just walked away."  
"Damn," muttered Mycroft.  
"Yeah, I'm hoping everything at home is ok, I know he isn't sleeping because the triplets are always teething or eating or both, but I just hope there isn't something else going on?"  
"I'll go see him tomorrow, and see if he will talk to me, possibly it was just a one off occurrence, just something about it felt wrong to him?"  
"Okay, thank you, Dumpling, I'll be home soon as I can, anything I can bring you?"  
"Double Chocolate Ice Cream, please??"  
"Of course, sweetie, home soon."


	73. Mycroft and Sherlock

Sherlock had asked Mrs. Hudson to bake another batch of the honey ginger biscuits and had put on the water for a fresh pot of tea as he heard his brother chat briefly with their landlady.

He sighed, knowing he had to deal with the fallout from deserting the crime scene yesterday. "Mycroft. Tea is almost ready. Please, have a seat."

"Sherlock, I know it isn't my business, but Greg and I are worried about you. Can we help in any way? I know your life has changed quite dramatically over the last few months..."

"I couldn't do it, Myc. I froze up yesterday, plain and simple. I can't go there anymore. Not sure if I can explain it so anyone can understand, including myself. John will tell you how excited I was to get to the crime scene yesterday, then the minute Lestrade lifted the sheet, I needed to be at home. I had no desire at all to be involved in cases anymore. Suddenly, I understood how "The Work" could endanger my family, and I need everyone to be okay with that decision."

Mycroft put his cup down and looked at his brother. He could tell Sherlock had looked at the problem from every angle, and perhaps for Sherlock, it wasn't a problem. Maybe, he was content to be at home, raise his children and tinker with his experiments.

"So, what will you do with yourself?"  
"Hmmm? I was thinking about bees."  
"Bees?"  
"Bees. We have those hives in Sussex, I was thinking about reviving them. Mum and Father love the idea, they would have more time with the children..."  
"You know Greg and I are here if you need to talk, about anything?"  
"What? Oh, yes, of course, and you know if you ever need anything, we are here as well. Just because I will no longer work cases doesn't mean I don't want to have a relationship with you and Greg."  
"Donovan is also very worried about you."  
Sherlock groaned, "I know, I don't know what to do about her, I don't want her to feel like I'm abandoning her. She will take it that way, and I don't want her to feel that way at all."  
"You need to talk to her."  
"I know, I know."  
"So...how are the triplets?"  
"Have a biscuit, Myc."


	74. Sherlock and Donovan

Donovan's phone dings again, the fifth time in as many minutes. The hundredth in the last two days. She should just turn the damn thing off.  
She sighed, knowing she couldn't avoid talking to Sherlock much longer.

"Donovan, please?"

She knew she was punishing him, she just wasn't ready to talk yet. She rolled over and went back to sleep.

She woke a couple hours later to voices in the kitchen.  
"Harry, I need to talk to her."  
"I've really tried, Sherl, she's been in bed the last couple of days, she only comes out to eat..."  
"Damnit, Harry, my decision has nothing to do with our friendship, it's me. I can't do it anymore..."  
"I think she really gets that...."  
"I miss her, Harry...just let her know..."

"Sherl?"  
"Donovan? I'm so sorry, I know I'm letting you down..."  
"No, I'm sorry, Sherl, I've been selfish and awful to you. I just have so few real friends that I don't want to lose you."  
"Lose me? How could you possibly ever lose me, you've got so much blackmail material on me, I can't afford to let you loose."

At this, Donovan laughs so hard she's afraid she will fall over, except Sherlock walks over to her and wraps himself around her in a huge bear hug. His scent calms her down, and she breathes in carefully before she breaks down.

"C'mon Donovan, where is that 'tough Omega bitch' that I've heard about?"  
She sniffles against his shoulder.  
"I brought a peace offering. Go get dressed, and I'll make us some bacon sandwiches with honey ginger biscuits for our tea?"  
"You don't play fair."  
"I know, go on, I'm not going anywhere for a while, John has the babies at Myc's. They need the practice; after the triplets, two will feel like a breeze."  
She smiles for the first time in days, and runs to throw on some sweats, returning to the sizzle of bacon.  
"God, I've missed you, Sherl," she sighs.  
"It's not me, it's my appreciation for the finer things in life: crisped bacon, biscuits and sweet cream tea."  
She punches him in the shoulder, then pauses and asks quietly, "what happened out there, that day?"  
"The best way I can explain it, it felt like a switch went off. When Lestrade lifted the sheet, I realized how lucky John and I have been not to get seriously injured on cases as reckless as we used to be."  
"You mean as reckless as 'you' used to be, don't you?" She scoffed as she sipped her tea.  
"Ok, yeah, alright, John somehow always pulled my arse out of harm's way. I just realized I couldn't do it to my kids or John or my parents or you. If something happened, the price was just too high now."  
"When you looked at me that day, I thought you were going to be ill."  
"After I got to my parents' and knew the babies were safe, I was. I spent a couple of hours in the loo throwing up until there was nothing left."  
"I'm so sorry."  
"I'm not. I'm getting too old for this stuff, I have so many things I want to do, and I want to be there for my kids, and Myc's and yours. I don't need to prove anything to anyone any longer, do you know what I mean? Maybe in the future I will look over case files and I'm happy to talk shop with you and Greg, but I can't build a life around my family and 'The Work'. One or the other has to go and I choose my family."  
She looked in his eyes and saw peace there, not regret for what she thought of as a loss, but relief. She nodded.  
"Are we ok, Donovan? You do understand that I'm not going anywhere, I'm determined to annoy you for the next oh, forty years at the very least."  
"Yes, damn you, we are more than ok. I'm sorry for being an arse, Sherl."  
"We'll put it down to hormones, yeah?  
She smacks him and grabs a hot bacon sandwich from her plate.


	75. John, Greg and Mycroft

Across town, Greg and Mycroft were getting a crash course in how to try to keep one's sanity while in the presence of three teething babies.

Finally, after what seemed like days, the babies all were napping and the men could talk and actually hear each other.

"He is actually quite at peace about his decision, Greg, other than being upset about how he feels he is letting you and Donovan down, he has never been more content. He is reading up on bees; composing, well, attempting to compose lullabies for the babies, between feedings. I've never seen him this happy, except for when the babies were born. I know it's not what you want to hear--

"No, I'm happy for him, I was just worried about him, I've rarely seen him the way he looked that day, as if he just stopped..."

John nodded, "he didn't speak til we got back to Walter and Ellie's, he leaped out of the cab and ran up the stairs, he didn't stop until he saw the babies were safe and sound. He disappeared into the loo for a couple of hours, but when he emerged, he was a new person."

Mycroft agreed. "I've never seen him more determined than he was when I spoke to him. He wanted to be sure I understood, that something had changed in him, and he felt it was for the better."

As Sam started squalling once more, John sighed, "I just hope he was able to convince Donovan, he was more upset that she wouldn't talk to him than he was about giving up the Work...I hope she's forgiven him."


	76. Harry, Donovan and Sherlock

John needn't have worried. Once tea was demolished, the three of them retired to the sitting room, and regaled Harry with stories of past crime scenes. He was relieved the two were talking again as he watched Donovan's eyes roll as Sherlock recreated the scene of their last argument before they became friends.

"I, of course, had deduced that Anderson had gone back to his mate again..."  
"So, naturally, I called him 'freak'..."  
"Then, I think I said something in reference to the IQ of the Yard personnel present as being the equivalent of a wind tunnel...."  
"Eventually, Greg and John had to pull us away from each other. Greg made me go back to the Yard and John all but carried you, don't how he did, you were over six months pregnant then, to the cab he had managed to hail."  
"We didn't see each other again til Molly's Shower, and we finally buried the hatchet."

"And you ended up at 221B when Sherl had started going into labour?"  
"Greg sent me over with the last of the cold cases he could dig up from the archives, otherwise known as the 'dungeon', knowing Sherl was driving John mad. I could hear them arguing about baby names as I climbed the stairs, and when I got inside, he started having real contractions for the first time. I've never seen anyone go quite as pale as you did that day, Sherl, and you've always been on the pale end of the spectrum."  
"Then the snow really started coming down, and here we are.."

Harry laughed, watching the two of them he would have believed they had been best friends from birth, but now that he knew the story, he realized how truly remarkable they both were. He knew that without Sherlock in her life, he wouldn't be sitting here now, admiring her slowly rounding figure as he rubbed her feet. They both allowed each other to be better people, and forgave each other over and over again, not allowing past grievances to injure their present relationship. They were family in the best sense of the word.

"Alright, Donovan, I have to go save those three from my offspring. Harry, good to see you as always, and please call me, or drop by Baker Street anytime, you know I'm never asleep and the door is always open for both of you."

Harry walked Sherlock to the door. "Thank you for coming, you really mean the world to her."  
Sherlock winked at him, "I know, the feeling is mutual; we were together when we both decided to grow up, I think. Trial by snow, if you like. We really are cut from the same cloth in a lot of ways, and both of us needed mates who had the patience to let us find out who we are. You and John were the only ones who could see past all the anger and frustration and stubbornness to find the people we could become. We owe both of you a great deal." 

Sherlock offered Harry his hand, they shook, and Sherlock donned his coat and scarf and flew down the stairs, back to his mate and children.


	77. A wee bit of Harry and Sally

After Sherlock left, Harry returned to the sitting room, where he found his mate fast asleep on the couch. He bent down and softly kissed her bond mark, "Love, let me take you to bed, you will regret sleeping out here too long."

She smiled, "Hmm, yes, Harry, bed sounds lovely," as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. He had missed her the last few days, she had wanted to be alone, so he worked and slept in the studio to give her the space she needed. Now, he needed her.

"Donovan.."  
"I'm sorry Harry, I've missed you too, how can I possibly make it up to you?" She whispered, knowing what she did to him when her voice dropped; he dropped to his knees and pulled up her shirt, burying his nose into her softly rounded belly.  
"Love..."  
"Take me to bed, Harry, please?"  
He gently lifted her to his chest, and nuzzled her bond mark all the way to the bedroom, leaving her moaning. He lovingly placed her on the bed, undressed her carefully and let his eyes wander over her.  
"Have I told you how gorgeous you are, carrying our child?"  
"It's been a couple days.."  
"You are beautiful, brilliant, astonishing, my love." He worked his way from her toes to her thighs, making her shiver, every inch threw sparks in her mind. How had she let him sleep away from her these past two nights? She felt his lips at the meeting of her hip and thigh and became beyond speech.  
"Pleeee---"  
"My love?"  
"Unnnnf---"  
He licked and caressed her until she was open for him, and as he entered her slowly, she grabbed on to his back, feeling each muscle tighten and relax, trying to find some way not to lose herself completely in this sweet, patient, remarkable Alpha. Then, she realized she could. She let go of all the past hurts and memories and at that moment gave herself completely to him. He must have felt the change, because he stopped and looked into her eyes, and understood.   
"Always, Donovan, do you understand, truly, now?"  
"Yes, my heart. Now, make love to me, before I lose my mind, please?"  
He crowed with joy, and wasted no time in taking her apart, finding new places that made her whimper and scream. Her body was even more receptive than before as she was about to enter her second trimester, as he teased and sucked her nipples while he drew circles on her abdomen....  
"Pleeee--"  
He entered her once again, and they both held on for dear life as he found a rhythm that brought them to orgasm within seconds of each other.   
When they recovered their breath, and he was wrapped around her, his hand protectively settled on her belly, she finally found her voice:  
"Harry?"  
"Donovan?"  
"Thank you."  
"What for?"  
"For coming home, somehow, you knew..."  
"Knew what, love?"  
"That I was ready to meet you. I wouldn't have recognized you until then, but when you climbed those steps that morning, I knew love was coming."


	78. April

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft and Donovan have lunch

Mycroft was now working from home, Anthea being more than capable to stand in for him in those rare cases when his presence was required. His doctor had warned him to keep stress to a minimum and stay close to home. Of course, in Lestrade's mind that meant bed rest and whispering sweet nothings to his mate.

"Donovan, I'm about to lose my mind, can we meet for lunch, please?"  
"Hey, Myc, love to, do you mind having lunch at our place?"  
"I'll be over in an hour?"  
"See you then."

He called his mate, knee deep in paperwork even on a Saturday morning.  
"Greg, I'm headed to Donovan and Harry's for lunch, be back later."  
"Are you sure--?"  
"Yes, sweetie, I need some air, I'll be fine, promise."  
The black car dropped him a block from the flat, so he could breathe in the city, spring mixed with the industrial, birds outsang the chaos of people, mostly families on their way somewhere, the occasional couple holding hands...  
He found himself at their door, and rang the bell.  
"It's open, Myc, come on up."

Donovan's cravings had moved to huge, beautiful salads, and homemade rolls that Harry made by the dozen. They had a wide open kitchen with industrial sized ovens and two fridges; the fridges were stuffed with homemade pie crusts, trays of rolls ready to pop into the oven, homemade pasta. Harry had always loved to cook, and now he had a most willing guinea pig for his endeavours.

Mycroft walked into the kitchen, finding a tray of rosemary rolls fresh out of the oven, and he nearly swooned.  
"Harry, can I kidnap you?"  
"I've heard you are known for that kind of thing," he grinned.  
"Seriously, the aroma is amazing."  
"They taste even better," Donovan murmured as she popped another buttered bit into her mouth. "How are you, Myc?"  
"I'm only four months in and I'm already over being pregnant, Donovan, honestly. I don't know how Sherlock did it with three."  
"I know what you mean, one is plenty for me. Come have a seat, Harry will get you a plate."  
"How is work, Donovan? Are you still working fulltime?"  
"Yes, I know I would go crazy without something to do every day, I need the routine, before everything changes, know what I mean?"  
"More than you know. I just started working from home last week, I like the convenience, and Anthea will contact me if there is something she can't deal with, but I miss having somewhere I need to be. Although it is nice not to have to deal with the looks."  
"You too? That's the one thing that drives me crazy, most of the people on my team are supportive, but there are a couple I catch whispering if I come into a room, they stop talking then shoot me a grin. I want to punch them out."  
"Donovan..." Harry sighs, they've been through this discussion hundreds(?) of times.  
"I know, Harry, I still resent the implications of the grin. It's hard enough being a woman and Omega, but to be pregnant too..."  
Mycroft nods, and also understands Harry's sigh. "Harry, can you show me your work, come on Donovan, tell me your favourite pieces."  
Donovan laughs, "Alright, Myc, let's go, we'll eat more later. I know we have some of those magical Honey Ginger biscuits around somewhere."  
"I knew I liked you for some reason, Donovan." They laugh as they head to Harry's studio, arm in arm.


	79. End of April

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the multitude of chapters I'm throwing at you, I have the muse muttering away, won't stop, so out it comes. Bear with me, there will be some angsty angst, but it will be ok, and there will be babies arriving in later chapters.

Sherlock and John slept in, the babies were in Sussex; as Ellie had decided that she and Walter were more than capable of taking of them for a couple of days.  
"'Lock, you and John need a break, let us do this for you both."  
He didn't need to be asked twice.  
"Thank you, Mum, we really appreciate it, I hope you know that."  
"Yes, dear, now kiss the babies and go back upstairs. We love you."  
He watched as his parents drove away, took a deep breath, let it out slowly and went to find his mate.

 

"John?"  
"Mmmmmm?"  
"You aren't working today are you?"  
"No love."  
"Good, I need you to work a knot out of my back."  
"Oh, do you?"  
"Uhhmmmmm..."  
John kissed his mate's back starting from the nape of his neck and worked his way down, finding the knots and tight muscles vanishing as he touched them.  
"Johnnnn"  
"Love?"  
"I need you."  
"I know, sweet. Believe me, I know."  
They took their time, bringing each other gently to mind-blowing climaxes over the next few hours, over and over, they reminded each other of the love they had for each other. John had also found his mate to be an even more creative and open lover since he stopped the Work. He was more relaxed and curious as to what made John's toes curl and his eyes roll into his head.  
A little after noon, Sherlock shook himself awake. "Damn! I told Donovan I'd meet her at the Yard and take her to lunch, I'm sorry love."  
"It's ok, sweetie, you need time with her, go shower and go meet her. I need a break anyway." John sighed and rolled over, looking forward to a long undisturbed nap.

 

Sherlock paced at the Yard, Donovan was still out at a crime scene, but Lestrade determined she should have been back an hour ago. "Where is it, Greg?"  
"Where is what?"  
"The crime scene, where is it exactly?"  
"An abandoned school...she's got a good team, she'll be fine."  
"I've got a bad feeling, Greg, come on, now!"


	80. End of April, Part 2

Sherlock even deigned to ride in Lestrade's panda, as Donovan had the unmarked sedan that day.  
"Damn it, can't you go any faster, Lestrade?"  
Lestrade threw his siren and lights on, speeding up to get to the scene.  
"Oh god..." he groaned when they finally got there.  
There were two ambulances, one was being loaded with a body bag, while the medics were working on Donovan who was yelling at them to get away from her.  
"I'm fine! It's just a concussion and a flesh wound. Give me a break!"  
Sherlock took a deep breath for the first time in twenty minutes, and let it out slowly.  
"Donovan, what the hell happened out here?"  
"What happened? Well, the murder suspect is dead because I'm a better shot, but he managed to get a shot off first which got me in the shoulder and knocked me back into a wall. I'm fine. Will you tell them I'm fine, Sherl?  
He looked at her and saw the first signs of shock, "Donovan, I need you to let them take you in the ambulance, you and the baby need to be checked. I'll call Harry and have him meet us there."  
"Oh, shit, Harry is going to lose it. Sherl?" she leaned against him and he stroked her hair.  
"C'mon Donovan, let them do their job, I'll go in the ambulance with you, ok?"  
She nodded, as he helped her onto the stretcher then climbed into the back with her. He nodded to Lestrade letting him know he would let Harry know.

"Harry?"  
"Sherl? Why isn't Donovan answering her phone?"  
"There's been an incident..."  
"What, where...?"  
"She and the baby appear to be ok, probably just a concussion and a gunshot to the left shoulder."  
"Gunshot???? Where is she?"  
"Harry, I'm going to call John and have him pick you up, okay? Deep breaths, Harry, I need you to try to calm down. She is going to be fine. I promise."  
"Ok, Sherl, thank you for letting me know, I'll wait for John."

"John?"  
"Sherlock, what happened?"  
"Donovan has been hurt, I'm on the way to the A & E with her, I need you to go pick up Harry and meet us there, he's a mess."  
"God, Sherlock..."  
"I know, she and the baby seem to be ok, I'm trying to keep her calm right now, she's swearing up a storm, I think she's trying to cover how scared she is that something is wrong. Just get Harry there."  
"I will, take care of her Sherlock."  
"I will."


	81. End of April, Part 3

Donovan opened her eyes and saw Sherlock sitting in what looked like had to be the most uncomfortable chair ever invented. She tried to laugh at the sight of her tall friend squished into a hard plastic chair designed for no one remotely human shaped, but it came out a croak.

Sherlock wrenched himself out of his chair. "Hey Sally, you are alright, you are at Bart's. Harry and John went to get coffee." He held the cup of water for her as she sipped it.  
"The baby?"  
"She's fine," he grinned.  
"She?" They hadn't had an ultrasound to check for gender yet, but she knew Harry had wanted a girl.  
"Oh, Sherl..."  
"Donovan, you scared me, you aren't allowed to do that again, right?"  
"I'm sorry, Sherl, the scene got out of control so quickly, I had no time to call for back up...Harry, how is Harry?"  
"He's whiter than I am right now, but he's holding himself together."  
"I'm done, aren't I?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"He's not going to let me go back to work, is he?"  
"You need time to heal, and you need to take some time to decide what you want to do. It's not up to him, he knows that. It pisses him off that he thinks he knows what you will want to do, but he knows it's ultimately your decision. You know he would never stop you from doing what you want to do."

Three hours earlier:  
"Damn it, Sherlock! What was she doing? Why was she there?"  
"She was doing her job, Harry. You know she will never sit at a desk, she'd rather get her nails done first, and you know how often that happens."  
"Yeah, I know, but why does it have to be her?"  
"She worked for years to get where she is now, being bonded to you and pregnant doesn't make her any less a detective..."  
"I'm not saying that, you know I'm not..."  
"I know, believe me, I want to tell her to stay at home with you and knit jumpers or something safe, but it's not her. I held her hand on the ride here, and she was most worried about you and the baby. She passed out mumbling how much she loved you. You know she would do everything in her power to be what you want her to be, but you wouldn't want her any other way than who she is."  
"I know. Thank you for being there for her, Sherl."  
They sat down together until Harry was called in to the room where she continued to sleep.

"Sherl, can you find him for me, please?"  
"Of course, Donovan, I'll get him for you." He took her hand and squeezed it gently.  
Less than five minutes passed before Harry entered her room.  
"Donovan?"  
"Harry, are you ok?"  
He let out a breath, part sigh, almost laughter.  
"Am I ok? You get shot and you ask if I'm ok?"  
"I'm fine, the bab-, our daughter is fine. I'm going to take a leave of absence from work, and you can spoil me as much as you want. I promise."  
"You aren't saying that to make me happy are you? I don't want to st-"  
"Stop, please." She put her fingers to his lips. "I'm doing this for us, our family. You know how easy it is to get me to do something I don't want to do."  
"Yeah, right. You have no idea what I was thinking when you didn't wake up, Donovan, I was terrified, and I couldn't do a damn thing to help you." He covered his face with his hands.  
"Harry." She whispered, "I'm right here, love."  
She took one of his hands and pressed a kiss to his wrist, "I'm not going anywhere, do you hear me?"  
Harry nodded, then kissed her gently. "Rest, love. I'll be here when you wake up."


	82. Harry

Harry sat by Donovan's side for what seemed like days, in reality it was an hour. He held her hand, memorizing how it felt, the delicacy of the bones, the lines etched in her palm, the scars that wrapped around her wrist. He wanted to know the stories, all of them. 

He started telling her about his childhood, how he and John were raised. Their mother had been an artist, who took private students to make ends meet after their father, a doctor, died in a plane crash on his way to a conference in the States. They had enough for the three of them, and there were always musicians, artists, actors and other interesting people around. His artistic gifts were appreciated, and he was encouraged to play and improvise; he and John would go on hiking and fishing trips on their own for days. He knew how fortunate they were, they had the freedom to make mistakes, and made many. But they were also allowed to experience life in ways that many people their age could only dream of. He hoped he was brave enough to give his children the same knowledge. 

In the end, he and John did well enough in school to get full rides to wherever they wanted to go. Harry ended up at a small art school in London, while John began his pre-med classes. Then, their mother became ill. They took turns sitting with her during treatments, eventually realizing she was not going to survive, they used the savings left to take her to Italy, where she rebounded a bit, but when they returned she died in a hospice, with both boys by her side. John found solace in his studies, then in the military; while Harry had to leave. He helped bury his mother's ashes, then boarded a plane for the States, not ever planning to return. 

But, on reading about his brother's impending fatherhood, he realized he needed to be home. Something was calling him back. Sitting at Donovan's side, he knew why he was here. He was here to love the woman asleep next to him, and raise a family with her. He was here to give his children the same gifts his mother gave him. He wanted to give them a houseful of love, art, music, and most of all, laughter, with the woman who made his life full. He kissed her hand, put his head down on the bed next to her and fell asleep.


	83. May

Donovan was allowed to go home after two excruciating days. Even Sherlock felt a twinge of sympathy for the nurses and doctors who were in charge of Donovan's case.

"Donovan, come on, they are just doing their jobs."  
"Sherl, if one more person jabs me with a needle, I swear I will..."  
"Donovan, I just signed the release form, sweetie, I can take you home." Harry popped into the room, and Donovan forgot what she was going to say.

Sherlock felt the entire floor take a deep breath for the first time in two days. He helped Donovan change into sweats and a lightweight jumper, the weather was changing, the spring rainstorms were giving way to almost summer heat, the humidity making their curls frizz or droop depending on the day.  
"Ok, let's get you home, Donovan." Sherlock grabbed her bags and guided her to the double doors. He had never been so glad to see one of Mycroft's black cars as he was at that moment. Plenty of room for Donovan's shoulder, her bags, and her ever-growing child. Sherlock, Harry and Donovan sagged into the seats, the most comfortable places any of them had sat on the last three days.  
"Bath! I want a bath when we get home."  
"Ok, love, I think that can be arranged."  
"I'll have the driver drop me at Baker Street, so you two can have privacy. My parents should be back with the babies soon, anyway."  
"Come visit us in a couple of days? Bring the children, please?" Donovan grinned. "Thank you for keeping the hospital staff safe from me, Sherl."  
"Anytime, Donovan, just stay out of hospital, yeah?" He kisses her cheek, and hops out as the car stops in front of 221B.  
Sherlock climbs the stairs to the flat and realizes how truly exhausted he is. He wants to curl up next to his mate and sleep for a day.  
"John, any word from my parents?"  
"I asked them to keep the babies for one more night, love. They understand about Donovan, and want you to get a little rest before the children come home."  
Sherlock's shoulders sag in relief, "Shower, John?"  
"Thought you'd never ask, love."

John can feel the exhaustion and emotions pour out of his husband, he undresses him, and leads him under the water. "She's alright, love. Their daughter is fine. She was doing her job and she got hurt, but she's alright."  
Sherlock feels all the tension that was keeping him upright and in control the last few days give way, leaving him collapsed against his mate. "Oh, John. I felt so helpless when she wouldn't wake up, I couldn't take Harry's pain away. I missed her so much, it was just a few hours, but it felt like days. I held her hand and she was so quiet, so not Donovan."  
John slowly washed his mate's hair, gently easing the remaining tension out of his body, then embraced him tightly, allowing his husband to let everything go, the last four months of taking care of his new family had taken its toll. Sherlock finally let the tears flow, not something he had ever found easy, but his husband and friend understood his need to fully feel it all, and know it was okay to feel every bit of it.  
"It's fine love, it's all fine."  
He wrapped his love in a large, warm towel, and helped him to bed, where they curled into one another and slept for twelve hours.


	84. May Part 2

Greg startled awake, wrapped up in Mycroft's arms, tears rolling down his face, not sure what had happened, the last thing he remembered was working at his desk, trying to finish up some reports, there was even more work for him since Donovan had been hurt and was now on leave.

"Myc? How did I get here?"

"I found you asleep on your desk again, love. Thought bed might be more comfortable. You just had another nightmare, I think it was Donovan again?"

"No, it was the same dream, except it was you, Myc." He rubbed his face, and tried to forget the scene that kept replaying. For the past week, it had been Donovan or Sherlock getting hurt, tonight it was Mycroft.

"Everyone is ok, Greg, you have to let it go, love."  
"I shouldn't have sent her out on that case on her own, she might have lost the baby, it would've been my fault."  
"Stop it right now. It was not your fault, it was the arsehole who shot her who deserves the blame. She was doing her job, a job she excels at, and she got hurt because she was trying to arrest an arsehole who had a gun. He got a shot off first, but she still got him, alright? She is fine, her child is fine. You cannot keep blaming yourself, she would tell you the same thing and you know that. In fact, she would be insulted that you didn't think she could handle what should have been an easy arrest simply because she was pregnant, you had faith in her before she was hurt, yes?  
"Of course I did, do you really have to ask that?"  
"Then stop beating yourself up over this, please? We are all fine, a little banged up, a tiny bit exhausted, but still here, right? I need you to look at me Gregory, this is not on you. You are not responsible. Do you hear me?"

Greg turned to his mate, his lover of over fifteen years, the man who was carrying their children. He should have been taking care of him, not the other way round.

"Myc, I'm so sorry, I'm just so very tired, love."  
"I know. I want you to lie back and let me take care of you, then you will sleep, and tomorrow you will take a day of leave. No arguments, do you understand me?"  
"Understood, Myc," he whispered.  
Mycroft unbuttoned Greg's wrinkled work shirt, gently worked it from his exhausted body, removed his tshirt, then undid his trousers, pulled his pants from his legs, and turned him on his side. He faced his love, needing to look him in the face as he told him over and over, 'I love you, I love you, Greg,' as he made love to his mate, caressing, adoring, tasting each beautiful part. He took his Alpha's cock in hand and gently worked him into a moaning mess, "Myc, ohmysweeeetomega, please...." Mycroft slipped down his lover's body to take him in his mouth, sucking and licking until he felt his mate begin to tense, then he finished him with his hand, so he was able to see his face as he came. "Mycccccccccc!"  
"You are such a good man, my love, you have to give yourself a break. I'm going to get a flannel, and clean you up, and then you will go to sleep."

By the time Mycroft returned with the cloth, Greg was already fast asleep, his face much more at peace, with a slight smile touching his beautiful lips. Mycroft cleaned his love, then laid down, his back against his mate's front. Greg wrapped his arm around him, pulling him in tighter. He found his husband's fingers and held on as if his world would stop without his touch grounding him. Mycroft sighed and fell asleep feeling protected and calmed merely from the scent of his lover settling around him.


	85. May Part 3

Donovan reached over, hoping to find Harry asleep next to her, but again, he wasn't there. Each night over the last week, he would take her to bed, wait until she fell asleep, then vanish. Tonight, she needed to know what was going on. She slipped her robe and slippers on and went to his studio.

"Love?"  
"Donovan, what are you doing here, you should be sleeping," he muttered.  
"I'm not the only one. I know you aren't sleeping much right now. Please. Stop and talk to me?"

Since they came home from hospital, Harry had been nothing but supportive and loving, helping her since she was essentially one handed until her shoulder healed, but he never slept for long, and worked all night in his studio, as if his life depended on it.

"I just have these pieces I need to work through, and I work best at night, just the way I am, always have been."

"Look at me, please?"

He put the brush down and looked down at her, her eyes understanding much more than he wanted her to. "Love, I'm trying so hard to get through this, and I'm not good at talking about this kind of thing. Ask John, I left for ten years instead of staying and dealing with our Mum's death. I should've been here for him, but I chose to be out of the country trying to outrun my feelings. If you had died, I would've left for good, if I even..."

"Don't. Don't you dare, Henry Thoreau Watson. No."

"What do you want from me, Donovan? I'm still here. I could so easily be gone. But, I'm here for you, for our child. You don't want to hear how hard it is for me to do this. My usual reaction to trauma is to get plastered then jump on the next plane to anywhere."

"Yes! That is exactly what I want to hear. I need to hear it. I need to be able to talk about this, with you. How do you think I feel when I wake up in a cold sweat from a nightmare and find an empty bed? I need you in a way I didn't before. I'm different. I've never been shot at a crime scene before. It's my job to be able to go and see things no one really wants to see. No one should see the things I have seen. But, it's my job to try to put pieces together and try to put some closure on the ugly things people do to each other. I don't know if I can do it anymore. Even if I weren't pregnant, I would still be changed, but it's even bigger than me. I could have lost so much when I got hurt, but I didn't. We didn't. That doesn't mean I don't need to process it with you. Sherl understands a lot, as my best friend, knowing crime scenes and having had kids, but he's not you. I need you to hear me and hold me at night when I can't sleep, when I keep playing the same scene over and over in my head..."

Harry stopped her, "I'm so sorry, Donovan. I didn't know. I was trying to work it out on my own, so you didn't have to deal with my feelings. I'm used to being alone. I'm an idiot. I guess I thought you had talked it through with Sherl and that was enough. I've never done this before, I've never had a relationship that is bigger than just me. I've always felt separate from everyone else even when I had girlfriends, they never became more than that. I seriously have no idea what I would have done if you hadn't come home with me..." He was on his knees, in front of her, asking for her forgiveness.

Slowly, she sank down to him, "Love, please. I'm new at this too. I haven't the foggiest idea what the hell I'm doing. All I know is that when I reached out for you tonight and you weren't there, it hurt like hell. I know I'm asking a lot of you, I don't know how to do anything the easy way, I guess. Just be patient with me? We are both new at loving someone more than we love ourselves, it's hard at the best of times. Right now, everything is so new and wounded and growing, all at the same time. I just need to know you are here in every way, do you know what I mean? I need to know that you still want me even though I feel like a big part of me is broken right now and very little of it is my shoulder. So much of what I had before I met you was my job, it was really all I had. Now, I have to believe that you still love me, even if I may not be that person I was at Christmas anymore. It's not just being pregnant and bonded and in love now, I feel damaged, and I'm trying to get past that..."

Harry wrapped his arms around her as she wept, she hadn't let go since it had happened, she had put on the sassy tough Omega act, putting on a smile for everyone, especially for him. "Never feel you have to hide from me, Donovan. I want to know it all too, love. I'm here, this is it for me. You must know that?"

"I'm trying, Harry." she sniffled, trying to stand up on her own, but found herself off balance, and she sat back down.   
"Come on, Donovan, we haven't tried out the studio bed together, please, let's get some sleep, and we can talk later, if you still want to?"  
He helped her up carefully and walked her to the crumpled bed that he slept on the nights when he was too tired to go back upstairs. He laid her down, and covered her up with his old beaten duvet. She snuggled beneath it, sighing as she felt him all around her, his scent enveloped her. He undressed, got into bed next to her, and reached for her hand. She moved closer against him and moaned, "Harry..."

"Yes, love, I'm here, I promise. Always."


	86. Six Months...and a baby name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> or...Ellie Holmes to the rescue

The triplets were now six months old. Sam was attempting to crawl whenever given the chance, Ben and Matt simply enjoyed scootching everywhere. All had teeth, and they were all sitting up, so John and Sherlock had decided to leap into the unknown...solids! If John had thought his husband's experiments were a mess, he met his match in mashed sweet potatoes. He had bought the organic baby food book, the blender(a new one, no one needs to know what had been done to the last one), and the ice cube trays. He was ready, except, of course, he had not yet devised a plan as to how he going to feed the triplets. He should have bought plastic sheeting for the kitchen, and goggles for himself. First of all, the process of simply mashing the sweet potatoes seemed harder than it should have been, then he realized actually feeding all three at once, even with Mrs. Hudson and Sherlock 'helping' was a monumental mistake. Lastly, none of the babies, no matter how hard they tried, actually liked sweet potatoes. John, Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson all needed showers, the kitchen needed to be hosed down, and John tossed the cookbook in the bin.

"Back to the drawing board," John sighed.  
It was at this moment that Ellie Holmes burst through the door of the flat, bearing invitations fresh from the printers. "Boys, your father and I have decided to host a shower for both your brother and Donovan in Sussex, we were thinking a house party over the last weekend in June. It will be so much fun!"  
She then noticed the state of the flat and the disheveled and despondent demeanour of her boys, Mrs. Hudson and the children, and she tried valiantly not to laugh, really, truly, she did, but to no avail. "Oh my god, my sweet boys..."  
"Mum..." Sherlock began.  
Ellie helped them clean the kitchen, sent Mrs. Hudson downstairs to get freshened up, and watched the children as their parents de-sweet potatoed themselves.

"I know I only had one at a time, but there has to be a less, uhm, explosive way to feed them?" She stifled another grin as she noticed Sherlock glare at her. "Do you have bananas?"

John nodded, done for the day, meekly got her one, and watched as she cut it into little pieces, placing a few pieces on each high chair tray, she picked each child up, strapped them in, and the boys watched in silence as their offspring quickly and neatly picked up the banana in their fingers and happily munched away. All three had the decency not to coo happily at their Nana, but sat grinning at their fathers, as if asking "how hard was that?"

"Mum, you said something about a baby shower for Donovan and Myc?" 

"Yes, dear, they are almost six months along, and we thought it would be the perfect time to throw a house party, we haven't done it in years, and I think everyone could use a bit of a vacation?"

"I think it's a great idea, Ellie," smiled John. "I know Harry and Lestrade could definitely use a change of scenery. And Donovan and Myc are definitely suffering from debilitating cases of cabin fever, it's a perfect solution."

"Alright, then, I will get the ball rolling, let's try to keep it a surprise boys, I'll tell Harry and Lestrade, just to warn them, but we'll say it's just a weekend to enjoy the beautiful weather in Sussex?" And with that, Ellie swept out of the flat, she was unstoppable when she was on a mission.

 

Meanwhile at Mycroft and Greg's flat:

"Love, is there anything I can get you before I go into work?"  
"A new body? At least new ankles?" Mycroft growled from the makeshift couch slash work area that Lestrade had created in front of the big window, hoping the spring sunlight might tone down his mate's mood.  
"Sorry love, just a few more weeks," Lestrade sighed, bending over his husband to plant a kiss on his cheek. "Please call me if you need anything, alright?"  
"Hmmmmmmm...yes, yes, go to work already." Mycroft was staring at the screen in front of him wondering when the lunatics had taken over the asylum at Downing Street.  
Lestrade gave up, and opened the door to leave for the Yard when Ellie appeared.  
"Oh, good, so glad I caught you, Greg. Walter and I are planning a bit of a shower for Mike and Donovan, but we will keep it a bit of a surprise, yes? I'll go sit with the grump while you head off to work." She planted a kiss on his cheek, and grinned as Lestrade rolled his eyes, "Perhaps you can get him off that blasted laptop and get him to eat a bit. He's been a piece of work lately."  
"Thought he might be, off you go!" Ellie smirked as Lestrade all but flew down the stairs.  
"Mum," groaned her eldest son, "not now, too many fires I'm trying to put out at the moment..."  
Ellie closed his laptop and gave him a kiss. "Mike. What can I make you for breakfast? Have you had a cuppa this morning? Your father always made me one real cup every morning, when he realized it made me less of a bear."  
Mycroft sighed, "That sounds lovely, Mum." He gave up trying to save the world that morning and looked at his mother. He knew in an instant that she was up to something, but decided to let it go. "Are you and father going to open the Sussex place soon?"  
"Yes, love. We are going to have you and Greg, Donovan and Harry, and the boys and their 'horde' at the end of June, a long weekend will help the prickles, I believe?"  
He grinned, "I can't wait, the manor is so beautiful this time of year." She handed him a steaming cup fixed up the way he liked it, cream no sugar, and laughed as he said, "Oh, Mum, I'm so glad you are here."

 

At the studio:

Wally had stopped by to work with Harry that morning. "Harry! How are you?" Wally looked at his friend and remembered the last few weeks of Ellie's pregnancies. "Has she started nesting..."  
"Has she? She wants to redecorate the flat top to bottom, she is up all hours trying to find the perfect neutral colours for Izzy's nursery, then she wants to find a mobile, but she can't pick out the mobile until she picks out the crib and the rest of the furniture..."  
"Oh dear, she has it bad," Wally commiserated.  
"At least she has something to keep her mind off work and how nothing fits...I need to stop by Baker Street soon and see if Sherl has anything that may fit."  
"I know Ellie was going to visit later today, perhaps she can get her out to find some outfits? We are planning a little house party in Sussex for you and Donovan and Lestrade and Mike at the end of June. A bit of a long weekend before it gets harder for them to travel?"  
"That sounds great Wally! Come see what I'm working on, I decided to make Donovan a rocking chair to nurse in, tell me what you think."  
A couple hours later, Ellie arrived. "Sally! Let's go out and get lunch, and get you some comfy clothes, yes?"  
Donovan laughed, Ellie was the only one who called her Sally, usually it grated on her, but Ellie had a way of getting her out of her moods. So she allowed her to take her to a quiet, elegant place where they knew Ellie's 'usual' and of course it was exactly what Donovan needed to relax and breathe a bit easier.  
"Have you decided on a name, Sally?"  
"Of course, I remember too well when Sherl and John had all that trouble naming the triplets. Her name will be Isabella Christine, though we already call her 'Izzy'. Christine was John and Harry's mum's name, I know how much she meant to them."

A few nights before:

"Donovan, what are we going to name her?"  
"Oh, no, are you going to buy a bunch of baby books like John did?"  
"What?"  
"Don't tell me you never heard the Tale of the Baby Naming Fiasco?"  
"Nope."  
"A couple days after the Morgue Shower, John got into a tizzy about naming the triplets. Sherl could have cared less, and for the next few weeks, John drove Sherl crazy, there were baby name books everywhere and John was trying to get Sherl to help him with names til poor Sherl was almost bananas. He went into labour, and they still had no names for the babies until after they were born. So, in answer to your question, her name will be Isabella Christine."  
"Oh Donovan, I wish she had known you, she would have adored you."  
She nestled against him, and held him tightly. "She gave me you, so I know I would have loved her too."


	87. Naptime

Sherlock stretched out on the couch, holding Sam. John had taken Ben and Matt out for a walk, but Sam had been asleep when they left.  
It still amazed him that he was the father of three children, was in a loving relationship with a mate, married even. Someone as brilliant and human as John had married him. He knew he had changed even before he had given birth to the children, his friendship with Donovan proved that. He didn't know where it all came from, whether it was finally presenting, so he knew finally, his place in the world, or simply realizing he wanted to risk being in a real relationship with John. Perhaps that changed him at an atomic level?

Sam wriggled as if to say, "Papa, you are thinking way too loud, people are trying to nap here."  
He laughed and squeezed his daughter a little tighter, knowing somehow this tiny person would some day be running around, no doubt driving people crazy with her brilliance and her sassy mouth, courtesy of both her fathers and her Aunty Donovan.  
He didn't get a lot of time just to think anymore, and he realized with a bit of a shock, how little it bothered him. Usually he was too busy with the kids, or helping Myc and Donovan with their latest versions of their nurseries, or putting out the fires when moods got too moody for Harry and Lestrade.

Earlier in the week:  
"Sherl, what am I going to do? She is jumping on my very last nerve with the paint chips, and the mouldings and the crib! The baby won't even notice!"  
Sherlock remembered his adventures with lilac, and said calmly, "Harry, have you taken her out lately? Even for a walk to the park to feed the ducks? Change of scenery may help, you know you two are always welcome over here, a little noisy at the moment, but we have tea and fixings for salad..."  
In the end, Harry and Donovan appeared at the flat and played with the triplets, who were rambunctious as usual, delighting in pulling Donovan's hair, or shrieking in joy each time they knocked over the towers of blocks that Harry was building. Donovan and Sherlock made a salad together as Harry told them a story.  
"Have you decided on the colours for the nursery yet?"  
"No," she sighed. "It would be easier if he cared, but he doesn't think it matters."  
Sherlock nodded, "Make it your room, do whatever makes you feel like you want to spend time in there, you know you will be the one spending the most time in there, right?"  
Donovan laughed. "Yeah, I know, it just feels so monumental to me, and I can't see it yet."  
"Find something you love that you know you will want in there, like the chair Harry is building or a lamp or a favourite children's book, even?"  
"Brilliant, Sherl, thank you, sometimes I just get so lost in the tiny details, and it is so frustrating that I don't have something else to do."  
"Is there something you want to do before Izzy arrives? Something you can learn or begin that you can continue after she is here? I know that having the apiaries to plan out at the manor definitely helps when I can't sleep and I have nothing to occupy myself."  
"It may sound funny, but I noticed there were some dormant gardens in Sussex, I was going to ask Ellie if I could start a garden..."  
"She'd love that, Donovan. Call her and tell her what you want to do, and maybe when we go down next weekend, you two can put your heads together?"  
Donovan beamed. "This morning I just wanted to stay in bed and sleep til Harry dragged me out of the house. I'm so glad he did."

When John and the boys returned, they found Sherlock and Sam fast asleep on the couch. John quietly put the boys in their cots, then returned to the front room, sat in his chair and watched his husband and daughter nap peacefully until the boys let him know it was past time for 'tea.'


	88. An Appointment

Mycroft and Greg waited nervously for the doctor to come in to do the ultrasound. 

"It will be fine," Greg breathed, trying to convince himself just as much as his mate.

"I know," Mycroft held onto his Alpha's hand.

The doctor finally came in, "Greg, Mycroft. How are things?"

Greg tried a smile, "We were hoping you'd tell us that."

"Of course, let's take a look," she said. "It will be cold, you know the drill, Myc."

They all looked at the screen as the image slowly came into focus, only one of them knew what they were looking at. "Yes, yes, two healthy looking boys, appears they are ready to join football clubs already. I'll make some print outs and you can have a DVD of the heartbeat as well, if you wish?"

They wished.

The doctor shook hands and departed.

"Myc."  
"I know, love."  
"This is real. I mean, I knew it was, they were, before, but..."  
"Feel, Greg. Do you feel that? That is us, we did this, created these people."  
Greg laid his large hands on his husband's abdomen, and felt a small foot kick into his hand. He wanted to crow, or giggle or something out of his usual Lestradeness, instead, he gently kissed the place where he felt his son reach out to him.

"Do you know how-"  
"Yes."  
"I do, very much, Myc."  
"The feeling is very mutual, love. Let's go home? We need to pack for Sussex."


	89. Late Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a fluffernutter of a chapter, undiluted warm fuzzies. :)

John had a late shift, covering for a colleague in exchange for the time when they would be in Sussex. He dragged himself up the stairs around one in the morning, wanting nothing more than to collapse into bed, wrapped around his mate.

When he opened the door to the flat, he found the table set, candles in candlesticks ready to be lit. He paused, thinking furiously, was there an anniversary? a holiday? a birthday? No, Sherlock's was in January...he gave up. He removed his jumper, and collapsed in a pile on the couch. 

He must have fallen asleep for a minute or two, because he awoke with a jolt when he heard Sherlock playing a new piece, not quite a lullaby, but something a bit more complicated; heavier and lighter, deeper, perhaps?

He watched his lover's back as he played, standing at the window; he wasn't wearing a shirt, he tended to get overheated when the weather started to turn. John could observe each muscle as Sherlock moved, minute changes, barely visible...

John wanted nothing more than to stand behind his mate, turn him and take the instrument and bow away, place them down gently and take his lover's face in his hands, and kiss him in ways that drove them both to their knees. But he waited. He lost himself in the music, in his mate's body, in the way he swayed, how his sleep tousled hair sprayed in every direction.

At last, Sherlock stopped playing. He placed the violin and bow down on the desk. He turned and found his mate standing, just looking at him, waiting patiently. He nodded and a tiny smile crept across his face.

"Sherlock." John whispered.  
"Yes, John."  
"May I?"  
Sherlock nodded. John slowly walked over to his mate, his friend, the better part of himself, (though Sherlock would snort at this,) and took his bow hand to his lips.  
"My love, you are astonishing."  
"No..."  
"Yes. I don't know why or how you chose me, there are days when I wake up and wonder that I am still next to you, that I get to spend my life with you and our family. Most days I walk in a daze, not sure what I did..."  
Sherlock finally opened his eyes, those eyes that seemed to glow in the dark, the eyes that could see everything, and he blinked.  
"John. From the very moment I saw you, before you opened your mouth to speak, before you looked in my direction, I knew you. No...not the deductions. I knew YOU. I took a deep breath when our fingers brushed as you handed me your phone, your scent and your touch were a memory, from some when else..."  
"I know. I felt it too, but I was afraid, all I knew was I was meant to be by your side. Until we bonded, there was always a twinge of pain every time we were apart, which is ridiculous, but there it is. When I met you, my old world stopped existing, you became my everything."  
A single tear drifted down Sherlock's face, traveled down his magnificent cheekbone, and was kissed away by his love. John took his lover's chin in his hand. "You are nothing short of miraculous, imperfect and human as you are. Do you know how stunning it is to just simply observe you with our children? How you smile at them, their faces reflect your love back out to the world, it is almost too much sometimes for me. The world slows down and I can barely breathe."  
"John."  
"Love?"  
"I..."  
"Anything."  
"... made dinner. Will you come and sit and eat with me?"  
John smiled, he wanted to laugh aloud, but didn't want to wake the sleeping children.  
"Of course, if you'd rather wait..."  
"Nonsense, love. I'm starving, actually."  
Sherlock grinned, threw on his robe, and went to light the candles. "I know it's almost summer, but I wanted Shepherd's Pie."  
John looked at his mate, "You made Shepherd's Pie?"  
"Yes, John, I can read a recipe. I figured I should branch out from Bacon sandwiches and almost edible cookies, I did ask Mrs. Hudson to run to the shops for me, the children were a bit clingy today, except for Ben, who decided furniture climbing was more interesting than Winnie the Pooh."  
John watched and listened as his mate chattered about his evening as he served dinner, and again was struck by his mate's beauty. Not everyone saw it, but to John, the man who sat across from him was exquisitely made. "John?"  
"Hmm, oh, sorry....just thinking."  
"No, you were staring, do I have potatoes on my nose?"  
"No, love, I was thinking about what I'd like to do after we eat."  
Sherlock blushed that beautiful shade of pink, and he cleared his throat.  
"What were you thinking specifically?"  
"I'd much rather show you, love."  
"Well, eat up then." Sherlock shot him that wink that did odd things to John's brain.  
"Give me a minute, love."


	90. After Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing but Johnlock here.

John wrapped the remains of the Shepherd's Pie, and placed them in the fridge, as Sherlock began washing up.  
"Stop, love, please."  
"John, you know how you hate dishes in the sink in the morn-"  
He was stopped by a kiss, a kiss that had been waiting since he had left for work, through the music, and through dinner. The kiss made Sherlock drop the silverware he was cleaning. John pinned him up against the counter and whispered, "I think those can wait for a few hours?"  
"What did you have in mind?"  
"Bed?"  
Sherlock grinned as he grabbed his mate's hand, "Need to check on them, first."  
They tiptoed to the nursery door and peeked in, all three were sound asleep, fingers shoved in tiny mouths. John wondered what they dreamed about.  
"John." Sherlock whispered.  
They stopped in front of the bed. John looked into his husband's eyes and found it was a bit hard to breathe. "What you do to me, love." He reached over and pushed the robe from Sherlock's shoulders, then placed his nose against his mate's bond mark and breathed in deeply. He could never fully describe his lover's scent, a bit smoky, a bit sweet, strong and delicate, it seemed to change slightly each time they made love.  
"Please sit, John?" Sherlock murmured. He sat on the edge of the bed, as Sherlock knelt in front of him. He slowly removed his shoes, and socks, then moving his hands up his legs, unzipped his lover's trousers. John closed his eyes as Sherlock reached inside his pants and released his cock. "Unnnnnf, god, love, I've missed you."  
Sherlock pulled his pants down and off, then unbuttoned his shirt, removing it and then pulling off his tshirt. "I want you, John, all of you, now, please, now."  
"Yes, love."  
Sherlock stood up and removed his pajama bottoms. John never tired of being able to simply look at his Omega's body. Since giving birth, he had kept a few pounds which only made him lovelier than before, he was a little less lanky, but still lean and muscular, his chest was full from feeding their babies. John sighed, "Come here, my heart."  
John scooted back against the headboard and invited his love to join him. Sherlock climbed onto the bed and straddled John's thighs. "Please, John."  
John found the lube and slicked his fingers, "Wait for me, love." He circled Sherlock's tight muscle and slowly pushed his finger inside. Sherlock sighed, "mmmmmmm, more, I need more, John." John added another finger and felt his love tighten around it, "relax, love." Slowly, John worked three fingers into his mate, and opened him in ways that made him moan and shiver. "Now, love?"  
"Please, John, I need you inside me, now."  
John slicked himself up, readying himself to enter his mate.  
Sherlock lowered himself slowly onto John's cock, they both hissed and sighed as they adjusted to the tight heat. John was so close, he had to take a deep breath and hold on.  
Finally Sherlock settled fully onto John, he stilled, waiting until John nodded, then began to move, slowly at first, then built up to ferocious thrusting, until they were shaking the bed and covering each other's mouths, so they wouldn't wake the babies or Mrs. Hudson. Sherlock grabbed John's face and kissed him as they came together, in a way they had never experienced before.  
"Sherlock," whispered John.  
"Yes, John."  
"I love you."  
"I love you, more."  
"Not possible, idiot."  
Sherlock threw a pillow as John reached for him, wrapping him in his arms. "Sleep?"  
"Sleep."  
They slept entangled together until the first cry of the triplets sounded through the monitor.


	91. Second trip to Sussex

Harry and Donovan's second trip took a bit longer than the first, mostly due to Donovan needing the loo or a snack about every 30 minutes. They realized that they might need to get a bigger vehicle in the near future, as Donovan could barely fit, even with the passenger seat pushed all the way back, and a mini-van wasn't a terrible idea for those times when Harry needed to transport his larger pieces.

Harry's brain was humming with ideas for the nursery. Donovan got the brilliant idea to get Harry to paint murals on the walls, one wall was to be of his time in the States, another was to be of London and the last they were still discussing.

"What about a big abstract flower?" Donovan suggested."Sort of Georgia O'Keeffe, but you?"  
"That sounds like fun, maybe a giant poppy or sunflower?" Harry was thinking through all the flowers he associated with O'Keeffe. "Hmmm, or a jimson weed, kind of like a morning glory, but white?"

Donovan squirmed in her seat, in her sixth month, it was hard to get comfortable in any position, and Izzy liked to move around during the day, even while in a car. "Sometimes I wish she would calm down and take a nap during the day," she sighed.

Harry laughed, and squeezed her hand, "If she bounced up and down at night, you'd get even less sleep than you do now."

"I know," she threw him a half-serious glare. "I don't know how Myc does it with two!"

 

At least Greg and Mycroft had more leg room in the black car, but it didn't help Mycroft's car sickness, something he hadn't had to deal with before.

"Oh, Greg, this is ridiculous!" Mycroft groaned as they stopped again. Greg got another coffee, as Mycroft spent time in the loo. "I just hope this is temporary!"

"Me too, sweetness, I'm so sorry." When they got back in the car, Mycroft laid his head back down in his mate's lap. It seemed to be the only position that worked for most of the trip.

"I wonder how Donovan is coming along with her nursery for Izzy," Mycroft mused, thinking of the football themed nursery he and Greg finally settled on, Manchester United colours; white walls, trimmed in red and black. Of course Greg had jerseys and posters he had framed years ago that would decorate the walls, while Mycroft insisted on having a wall set aside for a huge built in bookcase and desk where he could work while sitting with the twins.

"She was still struggling with it, last I heard," Greg gently ran his fingers through his husband's hair, it was growing out a bit as he wasn't worrying so much about his appearance these days. Of course he was still wearing suits, just custom built by his tailor, who indeed, embraced the challenge with gusto. In fact, they had just picked up a new order of summer suits, lightweight linen vests and pants, and shirts built to fit his new shape. 

"Are we almost there, love?" Mycroft whimpered, needing to be out of the car soon.  
"Yes, sugar, just ten more minutes, promise."

 

The two couples arrived within moments of each other, and as they started to unpack the car, Donovan and Mycroft realized they had been set up. "Oh no!" They yelled in unison, while their mates could do nothing but blame their hosts, shrugging their shoulders while stifling grins.

"I bet Sherl knew too!" Donovan laughed. "Ah well, it was bound to happen as Ellie didn't get to throw a party for Sherl and John."

"Yes," sighed Mycroft, "my mother loves a house full of people. Alright, Donovan, we can do this, right?"

"You betchya, we'll let them wait on this like the royalty we are, come on, Myc!"

Harry and Lestrade rolled their eyes as if to say, "What have we done, have mercy on us all!"

At that moment, Ellie came shrieking out of the house. "Mike! Sally! So glad you are here, come, let us get you both settled, I'm sure you both need to rest before the party tonight!"


	92. A Weekend in Sussex

Donovan and Mycroft were true to their words, for the first few hours...  
"Harrrrrry!! I'm out of tea and biscuits, my pillows aren't fluffy enough...."  
"Yes, Donovan, coming, love."  
"Gregggg, sweetie, my toes are cold, I need my slippers."  
"Where are they?"  
"Oh, I'm sure I packed them, they are in there somewhere, and I seem to be low on biscuits, love, I know I brought an extra four dozen with us..."  
Harry and Greg met each other in the hallway and rolled their eyes.  
"Drinks in an hour?"  
"Make it half an hour and I'm there!"  
"Harrrrrrrrrrry! Where is my tea? Isn't Sherl here yet? I want to see Sam! Harrrrrry!"  
"Oh, Gregggggg?"

Donovan and Mycroft were settled on comfy couches in the library, side by side, happily screeching at their mates, as payback for keeping the party a secret from them. Of course, they were both secretly pleased that Ellie wanted to do this for them. For the last few weeks they had been bored being stuck at home, tired of being being pregnant, but both a bit terrified at how their lives would change in a few short months. It was comforting to be able to commiserate with someone who understood the prickles.

"Myc, are you reading any parenting books? I've been looking, but there are so many effing books..."  
"No, I thought about it, but after seeing how John and Sherlock cope, I don't think a book or ten books could help as much as just watching them in action. Still, I do wish there was a handbook..."  
"I know! Seriously! A manual I could deal with, but a small person with no verbal skills that I am completely responsible for? Holy crap!"  
"You cope with Sherlock very well, Donovan, you should be fine."  
Donovan threw a pillow at his head, "Myc! He's so much better than he used to be, cut it out!"  
"No, I know. You know I'm kidding."  
"I know. Have you and Greg decided on names for the boys yet?"  
"We have the first names, Peter and Thomas. Peter was Greg's dad's name, and Thomas was my grandfather. I'm thinking John for Peter's middle name and Henry for Thomas'?"  
"Oh, Myc, they will be so pleased! That's lovely."

"Harrrrrrry? TEA!!!!"  
They giggled at each other as they heard Harry groan down the hall.  
"Yesssssss, dear, light of my life."


	93. A Weekend in Sussex part 2

Donovan wished she could just stay in bed, curled up next to Harry instead of dressing up for the party, but knew how important it was to Ellie. She and Mycroft had been spoiled all afternoon by their mates, jumping at every request. She smiled, then frowned at her reflection, grumbling to herself about her shape.

"You are a lovely shape, Donovan," Harry whispered as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck.

"You are a bit biased, Harry," she grouched softly.

"We have an hour before the party, you know," he murmured, turning her around and admiring her rounding form.

"What did you have in mind?" Donovan sighed deeply, kissing him gently.

"Hmmmm, maybe a shower? Let me take care of you?"

"Sounds perfect." She untied the knot of his robe, and pushed it from his shoulders. She knew she would never tire of simply looking at him, her mate was beautiful, strong yet gentle, the well built arms leading to artist's hands, the hands that were currently undressing her.

"Mmmmmmmm," he said. "Love, shower, please?"

Harry ran the water, nice and hot as they both liked it. He helped her into the tub, then stepped in and embraced her gently, his hands barely touching her abdomen, feeling for his daughter's feet that tended to kick out at him at night. "Hey Izzy," he whispered.

Donovan giggled. "That tickles, Harry."  
"Sorry," he grinned.  
"No, don't stop, I love your hands there, she does too."  
Harry felt his way upwards until her cupped her growing breasts. They had been perfect before, but now, just touching them made him hard, made him want her even more, knowing that soon, she would be nursing their child. He stopped, took a deep breath, and began to wash her hair.

She almost purred, feeling his fingers in her hair did things to her brain that she didn't understand. "Harrrrr....ummmmmmmph."

"I know love, later, I promise."


	94. A Weekend in Sussex part 3

Sherlock, John and the triplets finally arrived shortly before the party, as the babies fussed all the way down. If they could have spoken, they would have screeched "are we there yet????" They had to stop every hour to feed them, change them and repack everyone back in the van. Sherlock's patience held until ten minutes from their destination. He pulled over, got out of the van, slammed the door and paced for a good two minutes, taking deep breaths and blowing them out slowly. He stopped pacing, closed his eyes and breathed in the quiet. Finally, he climbed back in, threw in a CD of Brahms and drove the rest of the way to the family home.

"Do we have to go downstairs, John? Can't you tell everyone I'm nursing the pups or something?"  
"Just a few minutes, love. For your mum and Donovan? We drove all the way here, you made sure we got here in time. Go on, take a shower and get dressed, we'll go down for just a bit, promise."

"Promise?"

 

Greg was having his own issues.  
"Aww c'mon now, Myc, we have to go down just for a bit. Ellie has gone to a lot of trouble, Donovan will be there, suffering on her own if you don't go down. Sherlock wrangled his horde and they are finally here after six miserable hours. Get ready!"

Mycroft relented finally, though grumbled all the way downstairs, until he reached the bottom of the stairs where he managed to put on his best imitation of the 'British Government' at its snobbiest. Though only momentarily, as he looked around the huge ballroom and saw it filled with family friends, co-workers and especially Sherlock, looking mildly put upon, with John and the triplets gathered around him on the rug. He nodded at his brother, winked at Donovan, already enthroned in one of the great comfy chairs and grinned. "Alright, Mum, what's for dinner? I'm starving!" The crowd laughed and the party began.

Ellie had created a very casual evening, how fancy can you get with three babies as the center of attention? It was more about having family and friends together than about the baby presents, but of course, there were presents. Sherlock had ordered tailored suits and umbrellas for his nephews to be, and presented Donovan and Harry with the frilliest pink dress known to man. "Couldn't help myself," he grinned. Donovan rolled her eyes and hugged him as much as her shape allowed.

After an hour, Sherlock and John decided it was time to get the squalling threesome upstairs as they had already been up way past their normal bedtime and were letting them know their displeasure. Much to their surprise, both Donovan and Mycroft enjoyed the party so much that they were still awake as the last visitor departed.

Ellie beamed at them. "I knew you two would have a lovely time. Now off to bed with you, it's late. We will chat at breakfast. Go!"

The two exhausted friends and their mates made their way upstairs, almost falling asleep before they made it into bed.

 

"Party's over," muttered Sherlock, who was wrapped around John.  
"Uhhuhhh, sounds like it. Now, where was I?"  
"Uhmmmmmm, right about there, I believe?"


	95. A Weekend in Sussex part 4

"John?"  
"Mmmm?"  
"Where are the kids?"  
"Oh, your mum and Donovan came and got them an hour ago."  
"An hour ago?"  
"Yep."  
"And you didn't wake me up?"  
"I tried, you were dead to the world."  
"Hummmmph."  
"I did try."  
"Well, come here."  
"Come where?"  
"Cheeky bugger."  
John straddled his mate and asked, "Here? Or perhaps you'd prefer here? Hmmmm?"  
John covered Sherlock's chest with tiny kisses, working his way slowly, far too slowly for his husband's taste as he squirmed and murmured, "Johhhhn...please, just...now, I need..."  
"What, love, what do you need?"  
"I need you to...."  
John took his love in one gentle motion, and reveled in his partner's reaction. Sherlock nearly left the bed involuntarily, as he came faster and harder than he ever had before.  
As Sherlock came to, he opened his eyes to see his lover and partner in all things looking at him in a way he couldn't remember seeing before.  
"John?" He whispered.  
"I'm here."  
"What is it, why are you looking at me in that way?"  
"What way, love?"  
"Like I'm necessary, precious in some way."  
"You've never seen me look at you that way before?"  
Sherlock shook his head.  
"God, can you ever doubt that you mean everything to me? On the mornings when we are able to sleep in, I spend time memorizing your face, perhaps I'm less guarded and my face reflects that this morning? I don't know. Recently, I've watched you become someone that is even more amazing than you were before, you dazzle me sometimes. Do you know that?"  
Sherlock looked into John's eyes and saw only love and truth in them. He had to look away, he still didn't feel worthy of John's love, still had days when he was sure his happiness would be taken from him.  
"Look at me. Damnit, love." John took hold of his mate's face in both hands and kissed him so deeply they both gasped for air afterwards. "I LOVE YOU. I love everything about you. Yes, even the outrageous, maddening, slightly crazy bits of you. Every single bit. I will keep telling you til I no longer see that look in your eyes. Then I will keep telling you, just because I love telling you, I love seeing your eyes glitter when I tell you those three small words. Even though they can't possibly tell you enough...."  
"Alright, John. You made your point. Now, lie back, love, we don't have much longer before we have to get up and I need to make love to you, immediately if not sooner, please."  
"Yes, please, love."


	96. A Weekend in Sussex part 5

"Morning, sleepyheads," Harry laughed as his brother and Sherlock finally appear for a very late uhm, brunch?  
"Is it still morning?" Sherlock yawned.  
"A couple minutes to spare," grinned Donovan, as she stole a piece of bacon from Sherlock's plate.  
"Hey, that's mine!"  
"Hungry this morning, hmmmmm?" She rolled her eyes playfully at him.  
"Yes." He winked at her before grabbing a scone.   
"What are the kids up to?" John asked, listening for the children.  
"Greg and Mike are pushing them around the gardens. It's so lovely out there this morning. I know that Sally is interested in adding a new one, a vegetable garden, wasn't it? We will have to figure out where to put it."  
Donovan blushed. "I was thinking herbs and lettuces, maybe some beets, I've developed a 'thing' for them.  
Ellie smiled, "Come on, Sally, we will let the men eat and chat, or whatever."   
The women left, and Harry poured himself another cup of tea. "Sherlock, thank you for getting Donovan so excited about the gardening idea, it's taken her mind off of being so uncomfortable and missing work.  
"Do you think she'll go back after Izzy is born?" Sherlock asked as he drizzled honey on another scone.  
Harry sighed,"I don't know, truly, I think she'll be able to decide once Izzy is born. She doesn't have to work if she doesn't want to-"  
Sherlock cleared his throat.  
"I know, Sherl, I know. I would love to have her and Izzy safely at home, but, I wouldn't mind taking some time from my work to take care of her. I'm trying to leave it up to her. It's just so hard to live with that fear, especially knowing what it is like."  
Sherlock nodded, remembering how close they had come to losing Donovan and Izzy to a gun-toting moron at a crime scene. He had felt partly responsible as he had quit working cases shortly before the incident. He shook himself back to the present, finding that John was watching him and asking if he needed another cup of tea.  
"No, I'm fine, love."   
Harry sat quietly, still thinking about the months to come, and the decisions that would be made. Sherlock sat down next to his brother in law, and admitted, "I don't know what she will do. I don't even think she knows yet. In a few months, you will both have a little girl and your world will change as you know it. You think you know, but you don't, not really. So, just enjoy this time when it is just the two of you, let her know that you are there for her, and life will take care of things."  
"You're right, Sherl. I better go see what she and Ellie are up to, before we replant all of Sussex."  
Harry went out to the gardens whistling as he went out the kitchen door, and John wrapped his arms around his husband. "Thank you, for helping him, he really is struggling with this right now."  
"There is that look again, John," Sherlock sighed. "I think we may have time for a walk to the pond, there is a place I think you need to see."


	97. A Visit

Sherlock made sure that Myc and Greg were watching the children, then grabbed John's hand. They walked through the gardens, past the apiaries to the pond. John knew this was something that was hard for Sherlock to share as his husband was tense and silent.

"I didn't go to his funeral, I couldn't bear to see him put in the ground. The last time I saw him he was weakening, but I thought I still had time to be with him. Until you, he was the only person who understood me. He never spoke my name, never spoke a single word, but he knew me and loved me. He would have loved you, loved our children, loved knowing that someone cherished me as you do."

"I'm sorry I never got to meet him, love."

Sherlock bent down and cleared away the weeds that covered the bronze plaque:

Julian Matthew Holmes  
September 20, 1989 - October 5, 1999  
Beloved brother and son

He knelt and bowed his head, finally allowing himself to grieve for the little brother who always listened to his nonsense, tales of the high seas, and his angsty teenage woes. He asked for forgiveness, for allowing himself to forget simply because the pain was too great. John sat behind him, wrapping his strong, gentle arms around his husband and let him sob silently for what felt like hours. Finally, Sherlock took John's hand and kissed his wedding ring. "Thank you. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for understanding and being here."

"Where else would I be, love?"


	98. Ellie and Walter

"Walter, William took John to Julian's burial place by the pond."

"Are you sure? But, he's never gone there himself."

"I know. I know he always knew where the plaque was, he just couldn't even acknowledge that Julian existed once, let alone that he died. Now, he's different, not William, but perhaps a better Sherlock?"

"He's always been a good man, Ellie."

"I know, but, you know yourself, since he and John have been bonded and married and had the pups, he's a different person. I never thought I'd see him content with his life, and now?"

"I know, Ellie. He found the right Alpha, just like someone else I know."

"Hruumph."


	99. Strange Beds?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing but sweet Johnlock, a bit longer than usual.

John stood, and offered Sherlock his hand, they made their way back to the house in silence, met Walter and Ellie in the kitchen, who silently nodded their understanding, as John led Sherlock to bed. He gently unbuttoned his white shirt, wet from the late Spring humidity and his long unspent tears. He knelt before him and took his hands.

"Do you know, how you take my breath away, love?" 

Sherlock slowly looked up and met John's eyes, "John, I love you so completely, it almost hurts. I don't know if that makes sense to you. It didn't make sense to me until today. When I was able to share Julian with you, you gave him back to me, I thought he had been lost to me forever. You made me realize I could remember him without the pain, I just remembered his smile and his eyes when I would enter a room. It was the same light I see in yours every time you look at me."

John ran his hands through his mate's raven curls and pulled him into a long, sweet kiss.

"Please, John, I need you."

"I know, love."

John laid his husband gently on the bed, and undressed himself slowly, he watched Sherlock's face change, from grief to appreciation, and finally sheer lust glittered in his eyes. "You are so beautiful, John. I never tell you that as much as I should. I wish you always knew how much I want you. Do you know?"

"Yes, my sweet man, I do." John wasted little time in disrobing his lover, then laying on the bed next to him, simply running his fingers through his hair and listening to Sherlock lose what control he had left was enough to bring him to full arousal. "I want to make love to you, please?"

All Sherlock could do was nod. 

John scented his bond mark until Sherlock saw stars and was gasping for breath. "John, please, kiss me, I need you to-"

John straddled him, and ran his fingers along his sides, caressed his well suckled breasts, and kissed him deeply and lovingly. "You are amazing, my best friend, my husband, my beautiful, brilliant Omega." 

"John, unnnnnggggg, oh, please, I need you inside me, I'm so wet for you, please, please."

"On your knees, love?"

Sherlock rolled to his knees and presented himself, more open and stunning than John could ever remember, "God, love, you-" he pushed himself inside and cried out, not caring who heard, as he thrust into his mate, over and over, felt his knot form and felt Sherlock tremble with the force of his seed flowing into him. Sherlock screamed as he orgasmed in a way that made him feel he was breaking in two, he felt John's knot go even deeper than he thought possible, and he knew, he knew he was with pups again. "Yes, love, thank you, my love." He closed his eyes as he sensed John's knot slowly release him, then he pulled out carefully and wrapped his arms around him.

"Sleep, my love, my sweet, beautiful Omega, your scent is already changing, my heart."

"John, I love you. My strong, gentle Alpha. Thank you for loving me, thank you for this life we have." Tears flowed faster than John could kiss them away.

"Sleep, love."


	100. Sherlock and Donovan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after...sweet and fluffy

Donovan dragged herself to the kitchen, barely awake, in need of her cuppa, when she sensed Sherlock before she saw him. 

"Oh, Sherl-" 

"Morning, Donovan," he grinned sheepishly.

"I could tell before I walked in the room! I'm so happy for you!" She hugged him as tightly as she could given her ever evolving shape. "You are already glowing. How do you feel? How is John?"

"It's like we fell in love again, Donovan, he just makes me feel..."

"I know. God, I know that feeling, like you are the only person in the world when he looks at you?"

Sherlock nods and pours Donovan her tea the way she loves it. Donovan puts her nose in the cup and sighs."Hmmmm, perfect, Sherl, thank you."

Harry enters with a look of astonishment plastered to his expressive features."I'm going to be an uncle again! Brilliant, absolutely lovely, Sherl. I'm so happy for you both." He wraps his arms around the blushing Omega and kisses the top of his head. "You are so good for him, Sherl. I've never known him to be as happy as you make him. Thank you."

Ellie wanders in next and catches her son's eyes, without a word, he goes to her and gathers her in his arms.  
"I love you, Mum, I'm so sorry for everything. I didn't understand, not really. Until yesterday..."

"I know, love. It's alright, you were in so much pain for so long. I'm just so grateful you are here now, do you understand me? Sherlock? Do you know I've never stopped loving you. Not ever."

Sherlock nods and holds on to her tighter until she clears her throat. "Tea. I need tea. Sherlock, can you make me a cup, please?"

He realizes that she has finally let go of William and loves him for who he is now, a fully independent, beloved Omega, capable of giving and receiving the love he is offered.

Their eyes meet again and she nods at him. "I'm so proud of you, sweetie."

John has watched all of this from the doorway and quietly makes his way over to his mate, wrapping him in his arms. "Morning, love. Any tea left in there for me?"

Sherlock leans into his husband, "I believe so, but you'll have to bring it back upstairs with us."

John flashes a grin to everyone, as he grabs a quick cuppa, then leads Sherlock out of the kitchen.

Donovan laughs, "who knows how to make bacon sandwiches? They will need them in a couple of hours."


	101. Sherlock and Walter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more fluff :)

Sherlock hesitated at the closed door. He hadn't been in his father's studio in years. Not since. Damn. He raised his hand to knock when his father opened the door.

"I could sense you, was hoping you'd know you don't have to knock, just finishing up the cradle for Izzy, tell me what you think?"

Sherlock nodded, and stepped in, and was hit with a tidal wave of memories. He had to take a deep breath and slowly let it go. As a child, he would spend hours in here, learning the violin; watching his father work; the scents were deep and rich, but the memories were kind, they wrapped around him, and he put his hand to his abdomen, instinctively.

"Congratulations, son." His father beamed at him. "You are such a good parent, much better than I ever was-"

"No, don't, please?"

"It's true, after Jules, I shut down, I wanted to help you, but I was lost too, hid in here so I didn't have to face you-"

"You couldn't have helped me then, I was too angry, too hurt, with Peabody, then Jules, it was too much, then my music failed me, utterly failed to make up for the losses. It felt so utterly useless to play when he couldn't hear it."

"Still. I should've tried harder, you were still here, in such pain and I buried myself in here."

"I don't blame you, never did."

Walter looked at Sherlock, and found the seventeen year old all grown up, finally at peace with the world and himself, and reached out to brush a dark curl out of his eyes.

"I love you, so much, son," he whispered, and Sherlock tugged his father into an embrace that finally brought down the wall that had kept them apart.

"I love you too, papa."

They pulled apart, sniffed together and laughed. Sherlock looked around at the controlled chaos and grinned."It hasn't changed much, just more layers?"

"Your mother is afraid to come in here, not sure what's lurking under everything. So when she wants me she knocks or yells."

On a worktable sits an elegant, old fashioned rocking cradle, but the lines are modern, sleek.

"Papa, it's beautiful. May I?"

"Of course, its been varnished a couple of times, but needs one more coat, I think?"

Sherlock ran his fingers over the honey colored wood, and closed his eyes. "Hmmmmm. You and Harry work so well together, I'm so glad you have him-"

"He's marvelous, he inspires me and he's great fun, but you, you are my heart, love, always have been."


	102. Baby Blues Part 1: Harry and Sally

Donovan slowly rolled over again and sighed at the man sleeping peacefully at her side. Neither sleep nor a comfortable position were coming any time soon, so she managed to drag herself to the loo, only to be confronted by an enormous, gilt encrusted full length mirror, which did nothing to make her seem a centimeter smaller.

"Damn."

"Love?"

While she had been contemplating the rapidly diminishing view of her toes, Harry had crept behind her and wrapped his arms around her now ungainly and watermelon shaped abdomen.

"I'm so fat-"

"Healthy"

"My ankles are ridiculous."

"Ankles generally are."

"I look like my mother."

"Happens sometimes love, she must be beautiful to look anything like you."

Harry nuzzled her bond mark, and she had no choice but to lean back into him.

"Turn around for me, love."

She turned around and watched as he unwrapped the robe that barely closed around her, letting it fall to the floor. He stood before her and grinned. "You are having our Izzy. Our daughter. She is growing in your remarkable, competent and unbelievably sexy body."

Tears filled her eyes as he knelt down to kiss where his, their, daughter was currently turning somersaults. He laughed in that way that made Donovan's heart explode and her mind go still.

"God, Harry....I-"

"Yes. I know. Can I bring you some breakfast, first, you must be starving."

"Actually, I need you more, right now. I want to hear you, Harry Watson. I don't care if your brother is down the hall."

"As you wish, my heart."

He lifted her carefully, and watched as she closed her eyes to focus on his glorious, mind-bending scent that was enveloping her. The scent that made her know she was not alone, was never meant to be alone.

"No, Donovan, you and I were meant to be, never, ever doubt that, my sweet."

She looked into his indigo eyes which she noticed had the tiniest flecks of gold that lit up like flames when he looked at her, eyes meant for her. A soul that matched hers stride for stride.

"Harry-"

"Donovan."

"I want to feel you inside me, I need you to move near our daughter, let her know she is loved. I need-"

"Yes, my love"


	103. Baby Blues Part 2: Mycroft & Greg

Mycroft's eyes fluttered open to see his husband laying next to him, his fingers drawing small circles on the enormous mountain that once had been nicely fit for an aging sedentary bureaucrat with a fondness for cake. Mycroft took a deep breath and sighed.

"Gregory."

"Shh."

"What are you doing?"

"Listening."

"You can't possibly hear them."

Greg moved to place his ear on Mycroft's navel. "Shhhhhhhhh."

"Don't be ridic-"

"Seriously, they are arguing over who should go first."

Mycroft throws a pillow at Greg.

"No, Myc, truly. Do you know how beautiful you are, simply breathtaking, our babies in there, yours and mine. They said it wouldn't happen for us, but, it is, Myc. We created two human beings, that will depend on us for everything..."

"That scares you."

Greg looks down at his hands, at his husband's swollen belly, then in his eyes. "Honestly, it terrifies me, Myc. I'm afraid of failing you and them and not being enough. You know I love you more than my life, I already love Peter and Thomas, I know they will be beautiful and brilliant, and I'm so average. I can barely keep up with you, how am I going to deal with two more mini -yous-"

"Love, they will be partly you as well, remember? Yours AND mine, ours, we are both in this boat, my dear Gregory. We will give them all the love we can, and we will make mistakes, but they will be our mistakes. Oh!"

He grabbed Greg's strong hand and placed it below his navel and felt another determined kick. Greg hooted and straddled his husband's thighs. "You are remarkable, Mycroft Holmes, and I am so, so lucky to be the man who gets to love you."

"Greg-"

"Please, let me?"

A small nod, Mycroft opens his legs as far as he can, and Greg kneels there, first just simply taking in his husband, his loving eyes roam, then he bends to take Mycroft in his mouth, gently tasting with his tongue, then sucking and pausing, sucking and sucking until Myc's hands find a hold in his hair, he stops and looks up at his Omega who is beyond blissed out. With another grin, he bends down, wraps Myc's legs around his own powerful shoulders then once more goes down on his lover.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaafgghghhhhhhhh"

Myc comes hard, and Greg takes it all in, moaning as he feels himself coming from the simple act of pleasuring his mate.

"My love."

"Always."


	104. Sherlock & John

John propped himself up on his good shoulder and looked down at the face of his mate. It was still the same face from the day they married, all the features in the correct places, but there was something different. Yes, he was with pups again, but that didn't explain the change, not completely. There was no doubt left as to the fact that he was loved, considered precious; the stress lines around his eyes that he carried even at rest were smoothed out, the nose crinkle a bit less crinkly. John could spend days just watching this man sleep.

"John?"

"Hmmmm?"

"What do you see when you watch me sleep?"

"I finally see you, love. This time when I gave you babies, you gave yourself to me so completely, I felt like I was making love to you for the first time again. I was connected to you in a way that was familiar, yet, so much...I'm saying this badly...you finally completely trust me. Don't you?"

Sherlock takes John's free hand and puts it to his lips. Then places John's hand on his heart. "Do you feel that John? My heart no longer hurts. I feel free and full and open and complete, and yet I know I have so much left to learn, from you, the children...even Mycroft...your patience...you waited for me, somehow you knew I just needed time."

John nods.

Sherlock sits up, and disentangles himself from the sheets. "May I?"

"Of course, love, anything."

Sherlock straddles his alpha, and leans onto John's chest, simply feeling his heartbeat surround him, and John's arms curl around him. "I want to pleasure you, love, may I?"

"God, yes, please."

Sherlock moved from John's thighs and watches as John opens his legs for him, exposing his beautiful cock, and Sherlock kneels between his legs and strokes his mate to full hardness, listening to the gentle moans and whimpers letting him know it was perfect. He lifts John's legs and places them on his shoulders, as he slowly takes John into his mouth. He feels John shudder and try not to thrust, he takes more and watches John's blown eyes tear up and he reaches for John's bollocks and gently rolls them in his fingers until he feels John let go. He swallows and opens his eyes to find John look at him in astonishment. 

"You, my love, are so beautiful, to watch you, I-"

"Shower, love? Breakfast? I'm still hungry."

John laughs and kisses his giggling husband and best friend, then kisses his navel, and Sherlock takes a deep breath. "Yes, love, our babies, they are already growing inside me. I love you, so, very much. I don't think you will ever know just how much you mean to me."

Their eyes meet and time seemed to pause. John could see his whole world in his mate's spectacular eyes. His heart felt so full of joy that he was afraid he would burst.

"I think I may have some idea, love...shower, because otherwise, we may never leave this bed anytime today."

Sherlock laughs and grabs his mate's hand.


	105. Mycroft and Sherlock

"Babies asleep?" Mycroft asks as Sherlock rummages in the cupboards for something to have with his tea.

"Hmmm, you and Greg have done wonderful jobs at wearing them out recently." Sherlock sits across from his brother and looks him over. "How are you feeling?"

"Besides enormous and ready to lose my mind? I'm fine."

Sherlock grins at him. "You and Greg will be just fine, you know."

"I- I'm trying to convince Gregory that he will be a wonderful parent, while I know I will be-"

"You are so good with the triplets, Myc, they adore you and you light up when you see them. Your twins will know that you love them."

Mycroft glances into his brother's eyes and clears his throat. "You have no idea how much that means to me, Sherlock. I know I haven't always been fair to you, or especially kind -"

Sherlock shakes his head. "Please, Myc. There has been enough unkindness on both sides, can we, I don't know, start over?"

"I'd like nothing better."

Sherlock stands up and walks over to his brother, who has scrunched up his face and placed a hand over his abdomen.

"Myc, are you you alright?" He drops to his knees to better examine his brother's features.

"Feel, they are playing football in there today."

Sherlock cautiously places his hand over his brother's rounded stomach and smiles, a smile that brightens up the room."Oh, Myc...I'm going to be an uncle soon."

Mycroft places his hand over Sherlock's and squeezes gently. "They are the luckiest babies to have you as an uncle, both you and John."

Sherlock smiles again. "You know you and Greg will be uncles again in nine months time?"

Mycroft grins, "I knew there was something different about you...no, Sally spilled the beans, she was bursting with the news. Thank you for being here this weekend. I never would have imagined how much - "

"I know. Me too, Myc. Me, too. Now, do you have your nursery all finished yet? Anything you need?"


	106. A Gift

John rubbed his face and sighed.

"You don't have to do this now, love." Sherlock whispered as he tried to stroke the tension from his mate's shoulders.

"No, it's as good a time as ever. Any time I do this will be, uhm...interesting, they are both here and he does better with things like this if she's with him."

"Do you want me there?"

"Yes. Please, I need you with me."

They dressed and John brought out a small, weathered trunk, a gift he never thought he would be able to give to his brother and his mate.

"Ready?"

"Yes, love."

They knocked on Harry and Sally's door, and entered at a "Come in, you two lovebirds..."

Harry looked up from his drawing and Sally looked at Sherlock's face. "What is it? Do you need me to leave?"

"No, Donovan, it's nothing serious...well, it's - you'll see."

Harry studied John's eyes and put his pencil down and stood up. "What?"

"Just come here, please?"

"Hmm...okay...."

"Sit. Sally - please, this involves you too, so - "

"Uhm. Before she died, our mother gave me this box, to give to you and your mate, when your first child arrived. She understood better than I did what you would do after she died, and wanted to be sure that some day you would get this...so, this has been with me wherever I have been ever since."

"Johnny."

"Harry. She somehow knew that you would find a mate, someone who would understand you, and cherish you, someone who could 'wrangle your heart and make your soul sing,' were the exact words she said, I believe."

Sally laughed. "It definitely takes wrangling..." Then she sobered as she saw Harry's face. "Oh, love."

"I'm going to leave this with you, and if you want to talk later, you know where we are."

Harry nodded and looked down at the box that sat in front of him on the bed.

John and Sherlock quietly left the room, closing the door gently behind them.


	107. A Gift Part 2

Harry sat and stared at the trunk for an hour, as if it would burn him if he touched it. Finally, Donovan seated herself between his legs and placed his hands around Izzy. "You are safe, love. You are loved and cherished, as she would have wanted. You know that, don't you?" She whispered to him.

"I know, god, I know, Donovan." He nuzzled her bond mark to steady himself. "Will you open it, please? I can't."

"Of course, love."

Carefully, Donovan lifted the lid, and felt him tense behind her. "I never thought I'd smell her scent again. Oh, damn. Donovan." 

"I'm here, love." She felt the tears roll down her mate's face and let them be, she realized he needed to do this, and that she needed to be there to allow him to finally grieve for the person who had meant the most to him. She felt the ghost was a friendly one, but still a ghost that he needed to deal with.

"Dearest Harry-

I wish I could be there to help bring your first child into the world, but I can't. So, this will have to do. You and John and I were always arse at talking about things. I assume you still are? And that's okay, you were always better with your hands, drawing and sculpting, creating. I know you loved me, and I know you will need space to find your mate and I know it will take a long time for you to find her. But when you do, you will know. She will sing your song, know what you want to say before it even crosses your mind to say it, she will take you on and love every minute of the crazy ride with you. 

Sally paused as Harry managed a chuckle through his tears. "She got that right, love."  
Harry hugged her a bit tighter and she read on.

So, hold on, my sweet, sweet, boy, wait for her, she will find you. I don't have any advice as you are about to enter parenthood, except, to always, always make sure your child knows they are loved. Always. It never mattered to me what you did, or what you became, just as long as you walked through the world knowing you were loved. I have the feeling that at this moment your mate is there reading this to you, as you hold tightly on to her, onto your unborn child, who is waiting impatiently to meet you both. 

And to the lucky Omega reading this to my oldest son, please, please, hold on to his heart and always remember he came from great love.

Much love, to the two (almost three) of you  
Mum"

Donovan laid the letter on the bed and pulled out a photo album, full of snaps of John and Harry, and their parents. She felt Harry kissing her neck and shoulders and she sighed. She looked at a simple sketch of Christine, obviously done by Harry and gently touched Harry's hand and promised his mother to never let him down. "I swear, he will always be loved. Izzy will always know she is loved. I will make sure he tells her the stories so you will never be forgotten."

She reached in again and found a well-loved rabbit, perhaps it had once been blue, but over time had turned a soft grey, it needed a bit of stitching and patching, but she put it to her nose and breathed in Harry's early years. Harry stopped kissing her and leaned against her. 

"How did I get so lucky?" He whispered at her back.

"I am the lucky one, Harry. You don't know, I don't know that I will ever be able to tell you what you mean to me. I will run out of days before I am able to show you..."

"Donovan."

He finished undressing her carefully, kissing his way down her back and over her hips, then gently turned her around so he could place his head between her breasts and wrap his legs around her. He then placed his hand on her growing abdomen and laughed as he felt Izzy kick out at him. As he looked up, Donovan whispered to him, "tell me about her again."

"What do you mean, again?"

"After I was shot, you told me about her, I don't think you knew I could hear you, but I did. I heard everything."

"Oh, Donovan."

"No, it made me fight harder to get back to you, back for Izzy. Please, lie here next to me and tell me about her."

Harry looked deeply into her dark brown eyes, slightly edged in amber, nodded, then kissed her before he helped her get comfortable.

"Christine Watson was a force of nature..."

He told her of his mother's life and his childhood, and of life without her until his voice grew hoarse and he could feel her sleeping in front of him.

"Thank you, Mum. For loving and believing in me." Then he too, fell asleep, depleted, but lighter than he had ever been in his life.


	108. Sherlock & Harry

Harry yawned and looked at the clock and at Donovan asleep next to him. He stretched and gingerly got up from the bed; placing one soft kiss on his mate's cheek. "I'll be back." he whispered.

Slowly, he made his way to John and Sherlock's room, and knocked softly.

"Come." Sherlock's voice invited him in.

"Hey, Johnny around?"

"Downstairs in the library."

"More spy novels?" Harry sighed.

"Waiting for you- knew you would want to talk."

"Hmm. Thank you."

"No, thank you...I've wanted to thank you for coming back when you did. You have no idea how much it means to him that you are back and happy and settling down."

"It was time, I shouldn't have stayed away so long..." He managed to find something of interest in the old carpet under his feet.

Sherlock examined his mate's almost twin and sighed. "Harry, don't waste your time regretting what you could have done, you obviously have used your time well enough to be able to put up with us. You have not picked the most 'normal' family to land feet first into."

Harry looked up and laughed. "True enough, Sherl, true enough. I just don't want to let him or Donovan or Izzy down, everything feels so new and strange, not sure how to keep my footing some days."

"I know, just don't be afraid to talk to them, they will figure out if something is bugging you soon enough, they have had to deal with me for years..."

Harry shook his head and held out his hand. "Thank you. For being there for my brother, I know it's not always easy."

Sherlock stood and embraced him, "It's an honour to be your brother's mate, Harry. Please never doubt how much I love him."

Harry pulled back and looked at him, "Never have, Sherl, since the day I met you, I've known how you feel about him. He's a very lucky guy."

"As am I."


	109. Harry and John

John was sitting in one of the wing-backed chairs lost in thought when Harry tapped on the doorway of the library.

"Hey, ya alright, Johnny?"

"Hmmm? Oh, yeah, just thinking. Are you okay? I didn't know when to give you the trunk, thought sooner was better, and you'd have time, before...damn. I suck at this."

"No, you are doing fine. Thank you. I had no idea you had to carry that around with you all that time. But, I'm so grateful you did."

"I just wish she could have been here to know Sherlock and Donovan and the babies, I miss her a lot, Harry, and I'm starting to forget her. I think I see glimpses of her in Sam and the boys, but I'm not sure. I can't even remember her scent..."

"Biscuits."

"Hmmm?"

"Biscuits and lemons and that instant coffee she drank way too much of...and ginger...god, ginger is what I smelled first when Donovan finally opened the trunk. I couldn't do it, Johnny. You never opened it, did you? It was as if she had just closed it...it was overwhelming, it was like sitting with her again."

"I never opened it. It was yours, even when you left, and even when I stopped getting the occasional post card, unsigned, though I always knew it was you, I made sure I carried it with me...just in case..."

"Damn, Johnny - I. No, you have to let me, this time. Please?"

"Harry - you don't have to - "

"Yeah, yes, I do, John, please? I have stopped running. And I need you to understand. I'm home, and I need you to believe that. You and Sherlock and the babies...you gave me Donovan, without you, she couldn't be with me. I left to find something that was mine, not Mum's, not yours, but mine, and I searched, and wandered, but it wasn't until I came back til I found home, and without you..."

"Harry, you just called me John. You...uhm, you've never done that before....why now?"

"Johnny was a kid I left behind, you are a husband, and mate and father now. I want to get to know John, I want to know what I missed, and I know I missed a lot and I am so sorry. So many times I thought about coming back, but it was so much easier to drink and forget and keep moving on, than to come back and face you. I guess I can't regret it completely because I guess Donovan and I weren't quite ready to meet before now, but I do regret not being here for you, especially when you got back from the war, I should have been here to, I don't know, be here so you wouldn't be alone...."

"If you had been here, I never would have met Sherlock...but, thank you, Harry. Uhm, how about some tea?"

"God, I've missed you, John."


	110. Packing Up

Walter and Ellie sat at the kitchen table as their 'children'(?) packed up for the trip back to London. Yes, Harry and Donovan had become their children, more or less by serendipity, but the Holmes family never quite believed in chance or coincidence.

"The Universe is rarely so lazy..." muttered Ellie.

"What dear?" 

"Things seem to be working their way out..."

"Shh. Just enjoy what we have now, love."

Sherlock cleared his throat as he carried in Sam for farewell snuggles. Ellie blushed and turned, and took the six month old into her arms. "Sam...remember what I told you, yes?"

In answer, Sam cocked one gingery eyebrow and promptly blew a raspberry in her Nana's direction.

"Just like your Papa, you are," Ellie snorted in delight. "Just like your Papa."

"Mum..."

"Come here, love." Ellie handed Sam to Walter who bounced Sam on his knee.

Sherlock stood before his mother and smiled down at her. "I love you, Mum."

"I know, love, I know."

"We aren't that far, you know- you are always welcome-"

Ellie grabbed her son by the waist and buried her face in his shoulder, to hide her tears. 

"It's okay, Mum. It took me a long time to understand that caring is not a disadvantage, logically, it is completely..."

"Illogical?" She sniffed.

"Precisely."


	111. Back in London: July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sexy times for the boys; Milkshakes for Myc and Donovan

Mycroft and Donovan settled back into their nesting, well into their sixth month now, becoming too accustomed to too little sleep.

Up for a walk, Myc? - SD

In this weather? Are you crazy? - MH

Yes, yes, I am, if I don't get out of this house I'm going to go crazier, Harry keeps threatening to do another sculpture of me. - SD

I'll bring the car in ten, no, twenty minutes, satisfactory? - MH

Perfect. - SD

 

Sherlock had forgotten what the first trimester had been like, he spent more time locked in the loo as John and Mrs. Hudson did their best to entertain the three 'troublemakers' as Lestrade had lovingly dubbed them in Sussex.

"Johnnn...."

"Love?"

"How did I do this the last time?"

"Loudly, and with loads of ginger biscuits, Mrs. Hudson is making you another batch. I'm so sorry."

"How are they?"

"Asleep down in Mrs. Hudson's flat, can I help you to bed?"

"Please?" John picked Sherlock up in his arms, and gently cradling him, carried him to their bed.

"Please, John?" Sherlock opened his legs and arms to allow John to nestle against him. John scented him carefully, first kissing and nuzzling his bond mark, until he felt Sherlock relax deeper into the bed. He kissed down his throat, earning a soft growling purr, and slowly worked his way to his chest, suckling each breast until Sherlock moaned his name. He looked up to find Sherlock looking at him with that look he would never tire of. "I love you, John, so much, I can't bear it sometimes, do you understand?" John nodded and moved down to kiss his husband's abdomen, the place where his pup or pups was growing beneath his lips. 

"You are remarkable, love, are you feeling better?"

Sherlock nodded and John looked into his eyes again. "Please, John, I need you, please?"

John nodded and gently wrapped his fingers around Sherlock's small but erect cock, leaking and needy. He stroked until he felt his love tense in that way that he knew and loved, then slipped his lips around the tip and sucked until Sherlock yelled his name. 

"I think we have time for a nap, my love, let me get a flannel and I'll be right back?"

Sherlock smiled softly and in answer pulled John back on top of him. "I want to see you come, let me help you."

"You don't have to."

"Yes, love, lie down next to me on your back."

John followed his instructions, then waited. Sherlock kissed him lovingly until John was panting and whispering his name, then straddled him and nuzzled his neck, scented his chest to his navel, and suddenly slipped his beautiful lips around John's Alpha cock, licking and running his fingers along its length, until John was speechless. He stroked him in the ways that he knew drove John mad, and grinned as he raised up, then lowered himself down on John's cock.

"Sher-"

"Shhhh...."

"God....you..."

"I love you."

"You have no idea how much I....ohhhhhh....kiss me, please?"

Sherlock lifted up a bit, and kissed his Alpha, whispering, "come for me, love, please, I want to watch your face as you come inside me."

"Ohhhhhhh.....Sher-"

Sherlock took a deep breath and watched John's beautiful face as he came. His eyes were darker than he had ever seen them, his cheeks flushed, jaw relaxed and lips gently parted.

"Johnnnn."

 

"Harry said that Sherlock's first trimester is a terror?"

"Yes, he can't keep anything down yet. John said it was like this the last time, but the ginger biscuits help a bit and Mrs. Hudson always has a few just in case."

"Feel up to window shopping?"

"Sure."

Mycroft told his driver to let them off, and they managed to get themselves out of the car, with as much as grace as their size allowed.

Mycroft offered Donovan his arm, and they slowly made their way down the street, it was an unusually hot and humid July, and they found their way inside an ice cream shop. 

"I know you are more of a cake and biscuit man, but I'm dying for a milkshake," Donovan grinned.

Mycroft smiled and nodded, "The weather definitely calls for it."

They both ordered vanilla shakes with a swirl of fudge, and they took them to to a table.

"Reminds me of when I was a kid," Donovan sighed as she took a sip. "My dad..." She stopped.

"Donovan?" Mycroft looked at her, worried something had happened with the baby.

"No, Myc, Izzy's fine. My dad was a detective, I didn't get to see him much, but on his days off he would always take me for ice cream. I just haven't thought of that in years. He, hmmm, died when I was ten. Line of duty. He's why I wanted to work at the Yard."

"I'm so sorry, Sally. You've never mentioned your family, is your Mum...?"

"She's still alive, she remarried. He and I don't get along. I haven't told her about Harry or Izzy yet, I should, but I haven't seen her in years, I always blamed my schedule, and she never liked that I followed into my dad's line of work. I'm happy right now, Myc. Really tooth-achingly happy, and I don't want to mess that up."

Mycroft took a thoughtful sip of his rapidly melting milkshake and looked at her. "Then don't. Harry and John and Sherlock, the triplets, and I hope Gregory and I are your family, now. It is your decision, Sally. Maybe you will change your mind later, but it is your decision."

Donovan looked at him and covered his hand with hers. "Thank you, Myc. I don't know what I would've done without all of you boys." She grinned and wiped a bit of milkshake from Mycroft's nose.

"Hmmmmphhh...yes, well...there is a bookstore a couple of shops down, shall we?"

Donovan stood carefully and offered him his arm. "I think we shall."


	112. July Part 2

Harry flipped carefully through the album his mother had left for him, it was stunning to him how old the precious photos were. He could see the slight crackle of the heavy good quality paper that was no longer made, as no one printed their snaps anymore. He sighed and looked around their flat, Donovan seemed to be the exception as always. She had lined their walls with snaps of everyone, the two of them especially, but tons of Sherlock, John and the babies, Mycroft and Greg. But there were no faded images, none of her as a child. He didn't even know if she had siblings. Or if her parents were alive. How? How did he not know anything so fundamental about the woman who meant everything to him? He needed to know. Surely, Sherlock knew.

Hey there - quick question for you - HW

Harry, how are things? - SH

Normal - all things considered. Just curious about something - HW

Okay - SH

Donovan, does she have family? - HW

She considers you her family, and the triplets and us Myc and Greg... - SH

I mean - HW

I know what you mean - SH

I think that's something you should talk to her about - SH

Ah - HW

Just ask her, but know that she isn't lucky enough to have what you had, what Myc and I have, all she needs is what she has now. I know how you want Izzy to have grandparents, it may not work out that way. - SH

Understood, thanks, Sherl - HW

Anytime. Where is Donovan anyway? - SH

Out with Myc, she was bored out of her mind, probably having ice cream knowing her these days. ;) - HW

 

Donovan waved to Myc as the car pulled away. She thought about their conversation, and wondered if enough time had passed, or too much. She opened the door to the flat and breathed in the heavenly scent of fresh pizza. Another one of those things Harry brought home with him was his love of the cheesy mess. Suddenly, she was starving, not just for pizza, but for Harry. Hormones. She rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen. Harry was rolling bread dough into rolls, and didn't hear her come in. It still amazed her at times that this gorgeous, gifted loving Alpha was hers. He was stripped to the waist, even with the central air they had installed when they renovated, it was too hot in the kitchen. She narrowed her eyes, pizza, rolls...crust for a pie...

"Love?" She kissed him between his shoulders. "What's up?"

"Hey-" He turned and smiled, then wiped his hands off before running his fingers through her hair and pulling her into a passionate kiss. "I missed you -"

"You're baking, it's 70 gazillion degrees outside -"

"Alright, detective, you caught me."

"No, please, what is it?"

"I was looking at the photo album while you were out and I remembered every moment those snaps captured, and I realised I had no idea about your family, parents, siblings, and I was trying to work out why I never asked. I texted Sherl and asked him, and he said I should ask you. You have to know you and Izzy are all I need. And you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, - never mind. Forget I asked, it isn't important." 

He turned back to making rolls, and she sighed. It must have been in my face.

"No. Your scent changed."

"What?"

"Your scent got defensive, only way I can describe it."

Donovan nodded. She reached for her purse, took out her wallet and pulled out a weathered snap.

"This is the only snap I have, Harry."

It was of a handsome, smiling man, with a little girl in his lap. 

"I was four in this, this is my father, Sam Donovan. I was supposed to be a boy, imagine their surprise. They still gave me his name, and he loved me from the moment I arrived, so the story goes. My mum, however, never forgave me for not being a boy. They never had other pups, my dad was a detective with the Yard, not at home much, he was killed on the job when I was ten. Mum remarried a few years ago. He and I don't get along. She doesn't like that I followed in my dad's footsteps, she thought I was trying to act like 'a man' and the last time we saw each other, she told me that I would never be good enough for someone to want me, to claim me. But, without her, I probably wouldn't had pushed myself so hard to get the promotions. She and I don't talk. It's funny, I told Myc about her today. You know what? Fuck it. Let's go."

"Donovan?"

"C'mon, love, you are about to meet your almost mother-in-law."


	113. July Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decided to go fluffy...surprise, surprise.

"Shouldn't we take the car?"

"No need."

"What?"

"She owns the bookstore around the corner."

"You mean, the bookstore where I go all the time?"

"Uh-hm"

"Donovan..."

"I haven't set foot in there with you, have I?"

"No. You haven't."

Harry pulled the pizza from the oven, turned it off and covered the rolls. He wiped the counter down and washed his hands slowly. 

"Harry, come on!"

 

"Harry! How nice to see you! Those books you ordered aren't in yet-what's the matter?" A striking woman, in her late sixties greeted Harry as the old friend he was. This bookstore had been around since before he left for the States, and he always loved coming in and chatting with Julia, she owned a few of his smaller pieces, and they would spend hours discussing art, politics, the latest books, Donovan and Izzy...but never her family. He looked at her and then at Donovan behind him, then back at Julia and pinched his nose.

"How did I not know? I'm an idiot...Jules, let me introduce you to my Omega, I have the feeling you know each other."

Donovan stepped forward, hesitantly, all of her fierceness had vanished when she heard her mother's voice after so long.

"Hullo, Mum."

Julia put her hand to her mouth. "Sam? Oh, my god, you're Donovan. And Izzy? I've heard all about you and -"

"What, Mum -"

Harry stepped between them. He felt Sally's fears and anger in waves around him. "Donovan. Stop. Let's go to the studio and talk. I'll make tea. Jules, go ahead, we'll be out in a minute."

Julia nodded, and grabbed her purse, then turned the Open sign to Closed and waited outside for them.

Harry held Donovan as she shook in rage. "Of course I told her about you, but you grew up as Sam, didn't you? She didn't blink at the name Donovan."

"Why should she? She hasn't been a Donovan in decades."

Harry nuzzled her bond mark, and she slowly deflated. "Can you give her a chance, love. I know her differently than you do, maybe she has changed?"

Donovan gazed up at him. She knew he was sensitive about people in ways she didn't understand. If he could be friends with her mother, who had made her life hell from her childhood, there had to be something about her that she had missed. She leaned against him, and sighed. "Alright. I'll try."

Harry nodded and kissed her once more before he took her hand in his and led her to the door where Julia waited. They walked together in silence to the studio. 

"Tea. Right. I'll be right back. Donovan be nice."

"Please, Mum, sit."

Julia sat down, and looked at her hands. "I remember what I said to you the last time we saw each other," she whispered. "It was unforgivable. I wanted to...protect you, I didn't want you to end up like your father."

Donovan stood and began to walk from the room.

"Wait. Please, Sam. Hear me out. I was a terrible mother to you, I know that. I so wanted a son to carry on your father's name, and after you were born, something went wrong, and I could never have pups again, I couldn't even go into heat again. I blamed you, and your father knew that. We loved each other very much, but, he saw that I couldn't love you in the way that I should. He was torn between the job he loved, and wanting to make sure you were safe, and loved. He loved you twice as much to make up for my lack of..."

Donovan sat down across from her mother. Her emotions were all over the place. Sentiment, as Sherl would say... was a royal pain in the arse. She couldn't hold on to the anger and pain any longer that she held for the woman across from her for so long, but she wasn't ready to reach for her yet. And yet, she wanted her mum to lay her hands, so much like her own, on her growing abdomen and feel her granddaughter kick at her. She wanted nothing as much than to feel her mum love her, through loving the life that was growing inside of her. That would be enough.

"Mum?"

"Sam?" Julia looked up at her.

"Will you come sit next to me?" Donovan didn't recognise her own voice.

"Are you -"

Donovan nodded and patted the space next to her. Julia sat down, leaving space between them. Donovan rolled her eyes, "I promise I won't bite." Julia scooted a bit closer.

Julia grinned slightly. "Your father's sense of humour. He -"

Donovan picked up her mum's hand, and placed it on her belly, just as Izzy kicked her.

"Oh. Sam." She reached out with her other hand and touched Donovan's face. At first, she tensed, but then relaxed as she could feel her mum's gentleness, both over her child and her own cheekbone, and she whimpered, "Mum. I'm so sorry."

"What for, Sa- or should I call you Donovan?"

"Donovan would be better, there's a seven month old who might not want to share her name, not even with her Aunt Sally." She grinned then leaned into her mum's arms.

When Harry got back with tea and sandwiches, Julia was stroking Donovan's face, as she was stretched out on the sofa, fast asleep.


	114. July Part 4

"You told me you met S - sorry, Donovan, when you returned home - that was in -"

"December. December 19th."

"You remember the exact date."

"One does when one meets his soulmate." Harry grinned as he watched Donovan sleep. Again he shook his head, musing at how it possible that he, of all people missed the similarities between mother and daughter.

"She's -"

"Almost seven months along. Due at the end of September."

"Just like her dad and me - his hand brushed mine and -"

Harry started, and blinked; and couldn't stop blinking.

"She was born nine months later."

Harry's jaw dropped. No wonder. She came from a soul bond, it explained so much about her, about them.

While Harry was pondering this new development, Donovan was stirring. She looked up to see her mum smiling down at her, and she put her hand up to touch Julia's face, as if to see if she were really there.

"Mum, would you like to see Izzy's nursery?" Donovan asked quietly, so different from her usual in charge self, it took Harry by surprise.

Julia nodded, and Harry watched as she held her hand out to help Donovan rise from the couch. Donovan took her hand then turned back to Harry, and stretched out her other hand to him. They walked into the small, beautifully lit room, an enormous white flower covered the largest wall, the cradle and rocker sat waiting for Izzy to arrive.

"Harry and his father in law built the cradle and the rocking chair..."

"O'Keeffe. Oh, it's beautiful...her Jimson Weed was always one of my favourites. Izzy will love growing up in this room, sweetie."

 

Julia stayed to finish her tea, but had to go back to work, as it was her busy season, but she promised to come for dinner soon.

Both Harry and Donovan nodded mutely. Julia kissed Donovan on her cheek, and gave Harry a hug. "Thank you, my friend, for giving me a chance."

Harry shook his head. "It was Donovan, Jules. It was all Donovan."

 

I went to the bookstore today with Harry. - SD

And? - SH

Harry invited her back to the studio and we talked, she saw the nursery, had tea, is going to come for dinner this week. - SD

That's good - SH

Is it? - SD

Isn't it? - SH

I'm afraid, Sherl - SD

Of what, sweetie? - SH

She seems like she wants to try, but I remember so much ugliness - SD

Remember how you stood up to Ellie for me? It took time, but we have a lovely relationship. It's work, Donovan, because you have to remember that even parents are human, we make mistakes. You will make your own. Remember how we used to be - we grew up, and started over. Give her the same chance. Sam's up - gotta go, love you - SH

love you, too - SD

 

Donovan observed Harry chopping a red pepper. He worked in silence, his movements seemed innate, something he didn't have to think about.

"Damn it." He dropped the knife and ran his finger under the water.

"Let me."

"It's fine, Donovan."

"Let me, please?"

Harry held out his finger to her as she wrapped a clean cloth around it to stop the bleeding. 

"I'm just sorry, Donovan, that you grew up so alone, you had to be lonely, I can't even imagine. I had John and my mum, but you -"

"I survived, and somehow ended up with you." Donovan grabbed a plaster and covered the cut. "I think she can be a good friend, even if she weren't the best mother in the world, and possibly a lovely Nana...that's all in the future - right now, all I want is to help you clean the kitchen, and then you, my love, will take me to bed."

"It would be my honour, Donovan."

They put tea things away, and Donovan washed the few dishes from breakfast. Harry stood behind her, nuzzling her neck, her bond mark, her shoulders, until she turned the water off, and turned to face him. 

"I - can't even tell you, Harry, what it meant to have you with me today when I faced her. I didn't know what she would do, but you gave me the courage to deal with whatever happened. Thank you, love."

He lifted her as if she were as light as a feather, and carried her to their bed. He unbuttoned her lightweight blouse, and helped her out of it, then undid her bra, and took a deep breath in wonder as always, how even more beautiful her body had become as Izzy grew within her. He straddled her thighs and began speaking to their daughter.

"Izzy, your mama is so strong, so beautiful. Today, she took a chance, she wasn't sure how it would turn out, but, as she once took a chance on me, she wants to give you a Nana, and she wants a chance to love her mum again. You are remarkable, Sally Donovan, and now, I'm going to stop talking and make love to you, my only love."

"Please...Harry..."


	115. July Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft and Greg

Greg left work early, it had to be cooler at home than it was in his office. He was intending to spend the afternoon on paperwork, but when he got home, he found Mycroft in bed asleep, completely naked save for the sheet that had tangled around his legs in his attempt to get comfortable. 

"Fuck the paperwork," he whispered to himself. He quickly undressed and slid into bed behind his husband, and draped his arm over his hip. His hand cradled Mycroft's amazing, beautiful belly; under his fingers, he could feel movement, his sons, their sons were inside Mycroft. It still took him by surprise how much it meant to him. He breathed in his mate's scent that he couldn't imagine his life without, cinnamon, citrus, and the woodsy warmth of cedar all even more intense since he'd been with pups. He had always loved Mycroft, for all his quirkiness, and Holmesness, he had never felt at home with anyone else, but now, that love seemed small compared to what he felt now, now, it felt as if his heart could burst. He pulled Mycroft tighter against him and fell asleep.

An hour later Mycroft groaned and tried to flip again, but found Greg wrapped tightly around him. He looked down to see Greg's hand still softly cradling their sons and he couldn't help but smile. He covered Greg's hand with his own, and felt him stir behind him.

Greg moved his arm and helped Mycroft roll over to face him. "Hey there, beautiful." Mycroft shook his head. "No. Look at me, Myc. You are breathtaking; you are absolutely glowing, I know that's cliche, but you are. How about I rub some of that lotion you like on your belly? I'll be right back."

Mycroft sighed and closed his eyes. Soon, instead of just the two of them, they would be four, life would be so different. He wondered if he was strong enough to handle it. He could prevent squabbles between Buckingham Palace and Downing Street, but how did that translate to raising two small chil-

"Oh. Gregory." Greg had sat up against the headboard and moved Mycroft between his legs while he was puttering in his Mind Palace. His head was tucked into Greg's neck and he sighed as he felt Greg's hands massage the lotion onto his belly, gently rubbing it into his skin. He let go of the incessant worries and focused on how Greg made him feel. His hands moved up to Mycroft's growing breasts, already producing small amounts of milk for their children.

"Hmmm?"

"I said, 'I'm going to start my paternity leave tomorrow,' I want to be at home with you the last few weeks, and take care of you."

It shouldn't feel like such a big deal, thought Mycroft. But his Omega side had taken over early in the pregnancy, and he had wished for more time for him and Gregory to simply be together before the boys arrived. 

"Thank you, love, you have no idea - "

"Yes, I do, I know how Donovan has Harry and Sherlock had John with him, but we've missed so much, and I know how uncomfortable you must be, and I want to be here for you, like this, just holding you and loving you."

"I do hope that's not all you want to do..."

Greg grinned as he arranged them so Mycroft was in front of him, and he could reach below Myc's belly and stroke his cock gently as he thrust slowly between Myc's thighs.

"Gregory, I've missed you, ohhhhhhh, yes, there, don't stop, you feel - mmmmm, ohhhh God!" He shouted Greg's name feeling his husband come between his thighs pushed him over the edge.

"I've missed you too, dumpling. I'll be right back, just need to get something to clean us up." Mycroft nodded, halfway asleep already.

Greg washed Mycroft lovingly between his legs then curled around him and his unborn children, swearing silently to himself that he would love them better as he went back to sleep.


	116. Afternoon Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donovan invites Sherlock and the triplets to meet her mum...

Hey - SD

Hey, sweet - SH

If you're up for it, tea with my mum this afternoon? - SD

Triplets too? - SH

Of course :) 2ish? - SD

I'll bring the biscuits ;) - SH

Still? - SD

Yeah, after the first trimester I'm fine, right now, it is ridiculous - SH

When is your appointment? - SD

Next week, want to come? - SH

What about John? - SD

He's actually giving a talk in Edinburgh next week, for a multiples conference - SH

That's great! :) I'd love to be there for you - SD

See you at 2ish, Sam can't wait to see you :) - SH

 

A few minutes before two, Sherlock, Sam and Matthew and Benjamin (who had become Matty and BennyBee) arrived at the flat. Donovan was pacing, but calmed once her friend looked her over and said, "Sit. Talk to me." The triplets were all napping in the stroller for once at the same time.

"Harry's usually been here when she comes over, and they already get along so well, but he's got a piece that is one of those 'stages' and I'm still trying to find my balance with her. I just feel smaller around her, and I'm trying not to."

Sherlock nodded. "I used to feel that with Myc before the triplets were born. But that first time when everyone was over, and he held Matty? Remember? There was a shift, do you know what I mean?"

Donovan nodded. "I think part of it is that I'm not working anymore, I feel at loose ends."

"Are you still working out the plans for the gardens?"

"Oh, Sherl - that's perfect! Let me run and get them, can you chat with her a bit while I get them if she gets here before I get back?"

"Of course, you know me, I'm great at living room."

"No, you aren't, that's John's area."

"Oh. Right. I'll do my best - go."

Donovan had made it upstairs to her office when there was a knock on the door.

"Julia."

"Sherlock."

"Please, come in, she just went up to get something she wants to show you."

"Good. I wanted to talk to you for a moment, I had been hoping to meet you, Sherlock."

Sherlock bristled a bit at the tone, but threw on the smile that John would roll his eyes at; his 'friendly, but do not disturb' grin was plastered to his face.

"Of course, Julia. Tea?" She nodded and he poured her a cup.

"I'm sure you know of our history..."

"Yes, I am her best friend, I know quite a bit -"

"I want to be a part of her life; hers and Harry's and Izzy's - do you think she - I mean - I'm not sure how to go about repairing things."

Sherlock took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "She isn't either. Just go slowly, she wants this to work, she really does, give her time - she's an amazing, loving, independent person, and she's trying to get to a point where she can trust you."

Julia nodded. "Thank you for giving me a chance, Sherlock -"

"Mum, I see you met Sherl - I wanted to show you what I am working on, his parents have a lovely place in Sussex, and I'm working on rebuilding the gardens."

"Are you going to try to rebuild it historically? I know we have a lot of books at the store - "

They spread out the plans on the dining room table; Julia made the appropriate noises and made some suggestions, and Donovan slowly relaxed, she caught Sherlock's eye and smiled.

Sam woke up first as usual, and demanded to be front and center. Julia was completely smitten, another victim of the Samantha Elizabeth Staredown. Donovan laughed as Sam appraised her mother, then snuggled in for a nap; she watched as Julia rocked the small girl in her arms and she took a deep breath, as she struggled with conflicting emotions. Sherlock moved to be by her side, and wrapped his arm around her, silently letting her know it was okay. She sighed and leaned into him, as she let things be.

Julia left after an hour, as Donovan was fading; Sherlock stayed to straighten the kitchen. Harry came up, dusty and exhausted, but pleased with how his work was going.

"How'd they do, Sherl?" He washed his hands, then poured himself a cup of tea.

Sherlock grinned at him, "They did fine, it will take time, but you know that."

"Yeah, I learned from observing you and Ellie. I know it's a slightly different critter, but - "

"You are a good man, Harry Watson, she's very fortunate to have you."

"No, Sherl. I'm the fortunate one, I just want her to have everything she deserves; I want her to be, I don't know - content?"

Sherlock nodded. 

"Let us know if we can help with the kiddos when John is gone next week - yeah?"

"I will, Elli - my mum will be coming to stay, but we will definitely need an extra hand or two."

"You got it." Harry grinned.

 

"How is the piece going?" Donovan asked as he joined her in bed.

"It's one of the best pieces I've done - it's a surprise - no peeking."

"Okay -"

"God, you smell so good - there's something different about you - he nuzzled her bond mark and sighed. "How do you do it, love?"

"What?" 

"Whatever it is that makes me keep falling more and more in love with you - every day, I - "

Donovan reached over and undid his dusty trousers, pulling them off, and tossing them to the floor, then slid his pants off, and she gently ran her fingers along his length. "You are so beautiful, Harry. I, wonder some days what I did to deserve you. I never believed, never thought someone like you would, could love someone like -"

"Like what, Donovan?"

"Me."

Harry touched her face, looked her in the eyes and shook his head. "You are bold, brave, funny and absolutely stunning, and you are mine. Mine, forever. Do you hear me, love?"

"Oh, Harry. Hmmm - "

"What can I do, love?"

"I want, I want to feel you against me?"

"I think I can handle it. "

"I love you." She rolled so she could feel him against her back, his lips worked his way across her shoulders, tiny, sweet kisses that made her melt. She felt him harden and slide between her thighs, moving slowly and carefully. She took him in hand and stroked until she felt him tense and moan as he came against her. She sighed as she fell asleep.

"I love you, so much, Donovan."


	117. First Appointment

Ellie and Walter were watching the triplets at Baker Street, while Donovan sat with Sherlock at the office, waiting for his doctor to arrive. John had left just that morning for his conference, and Sherlock was already feeling his absence; the morning, afternoon and evening sickness had kicked into a new gear. Donovan held his hand as he lay on the examination table, his eyes closed, trying to calm himself.

"Remember, you will get through this, sweetie, it will get better. John will be home in a couple of days, in a couple more months, you'll forget about this."

"I'm so tired, Donovan."

"I know, Sherl, I know. I never told you this, but I was so scared that day."

"What day, Donovan?"

"When I helped you deliver the babies."

Sherlock turned and looked her, the exhaustion in his eyes evident, and he tightened his grip on her hand.

"I couldn't tell. You were so strong, you kicked my arse, got me through it. If you hadn't been there -"

"You and John would've been fine. Yes, you would have. But, that day changed me - your faith in me, to help you bring those babies into the world, I don't know how to explain it, it broke something, and I was able to let so much crap go, I had been so angry, for so long, but that day - "

"I know, Donovan, I know, sweetie."

"Without you, I wouldn't have Harry, or Izzy, I couldn't possibly be trying to have a relationship with my mum again. You gave me so much, you give me so much, I just never feel like I tell you that enough -"

Sherlock shook his head. "No, Donovan, you were the one who was brave enough, at my shower, in front of that crowd, you reached out to me and you changed us, remember? You stayed with us that day, when the blizzard hit; you changed me too, you made me realise I was worth caring for - you did that for me. I mean, I had John, but I didn't completely trust him yet or understand why he stayed or loved me; I had been alone so much of my life, but when you decided to be there, even with our history, you made me believe I deserved John, my family, I finally took ownership of who I was, of who I am."

"Ah, Sherlock, ready to do this again?" Sherlock's doctor knocked on the door.

Sherlock groaned and smiled somehow. "Seems like I'm going to whether I'm ready to or not."

"Well, good. You are a month along, I know the next eight weeks are going to be miserable, but everything looks good, we won't be able to hear the heartbeat for another month, but your hormones levels are perfect -"

"Besides making me completely, oh, god - Dono - " He hopped up from the table and ran to the loo, holding his hand to his mouth.

"You'll be able to get him home?" The doctor looked at Donovan a bit skeptically as she knew she was only a few weeks from delivery.

"Of course. We've been through worse, Doc. No worries." Donovan pushed herself from her chair and went to help her best friend clean his face and hold him as he waited for the heaving to end.

"Shh, I'm here, Sherl. Remember the day we met Harry? I almost died when he picked you straight up off your feet, I've never seen you more shocked in your life. She stroked his face and held on as he sobbed in her lap. "I'm right here, we're going to stay right here until you are ready to go home, okay? And then I'll take you home and sit with you as long as you need me, yeah?"

Sherlock nodded, and held on to her a bit tighter. 

"I love you, my sweet friend," he whispered. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Sherlock's breathing calmed and Donovan whispered back,"I know, love you, too, Sherl. Do you want to try to get up?"

He nodded and together, they helped each other up, as always; and they made their way home, arm in arm.


	118. Ellie and Donovan

Donovan helped Sherlock up the stairs, then tucked him in to bed. "I'll be in the kitchen, if you need me, sweetie."

Ellie was feeding the triplets their tea when she walked into the room.

"How is he?"

"Pregnant." Donovan chuckled.

"My first trimesters were horrible, too." Ellie sighed as BennyBee shook his head at the applesauce his nana was trying to sweet talk him into.

Ellie put the bowl down, and looked at Donovan. "How are you doing, Sally? The heat must be driving you insane."

Donovan shrugged and picked up the lemonade Ellie had poured for her. "It's the boredom that is driving me crazy at this point." She paused and debated with herself before beginning, "Ellie..."

Ellie was putting the triplets in their play area, then turned at the change in Donovan's voice.

"What, sweetie? Talk to me." Ellie led her to the couch and Donovan laid her head in her lap.

"I'm trying to...uhm...my mum and I...Damnit. How were you able to be patient enough for Sherlock to come to you? I'm afraid to push too hard, she is just down the street, I could go visit and...but, I'm just afraid to invest too much. Harry already has a good friendship with her, he knows her better than I do, I just don't want..."

"...to get burned?"

Donovan nodded. "I do want Izzy to have a nana, it's just so hard to trust her, and I've gone so long without, I have you and Wally and Sherl and Myc...but, I want to give her a chance."

"Maybe she's just afraid as you are? I know I was terrified to make a misstep with Sherlock, I had so much to lose, and I didn't really know him. All I knew about him was what I could see in the way he treated you and John; and then at Christmas, I really got to see him with the triplets, how he supported you and Harry after you bonded; and how he was with Myc. I thought there was a chance that he would forgive me, and he did. I do know it wouldn't have happened without you. The day I met you..."

Donovan blushed. "I always meant to apologise for that."

"Why? You were absolutely correct, Sally. I still saw him as that angry teenager, instead of the man he had become. And he had every right to be angry with me. You called me on it, no one else had the guts to do it. No, really...you stood up for him like no one had before; you made me see him as he was, and then I had to let him come to me. Give yourself time, allow yourself a chance to get to know her."

"I've thought about asking her to work on the gardens with me, I've shown her the plans and she seems like she is interested. I saw her hold Sam, and it was like when you held her for the first time. I got chills."

"Invite her for a weekend. You have time..."

"DONOVAN...." came an exhausted groan from the bedroom.

Donovan nodded and gave Ellie a smile and a hug. "Thank you."

Ellie grinned and shook her head. "No, Sally, thank you for giving him back to me."

"Coming, Sherl, I'm here, sweetie."


	119. Walter and Harry

"It's remarkable, Harry." Wally stood inside the nursery and sighed. "Elegant, neutral, and yet warm. Sally loves this room already, doesn't she?"

Harry nodded, pleased at how much Wally could sense what he was trying to do. "And Izzy seems to calm a bit when Sally sits in the rock."

 

Appointment done. Having tea with Ellie and the triplets - SD

How is he? - HW

Misses John, completely miserable, may need to stay over - SD

I know John would appreciate you helping him - HW

Thank you, love, miss you xox - SD

 

"The appointment?"

"Yeah, the first trimester, John says he can't keep anything down, and he's at the conference, wouldn't have gone, but he'd committed to it long before they were pregnant again."

"Ellie had awful first trimesters, all three were just..."

Harry waited until Wally regained his composure. "It's funny how it hits at the oddest moments. There are times when I almost forget that we had three. I'm sorry, Harry."

"No. Why should you be sorry? Julian is still a part of your life, you still miss him, there is nothing wrong with that. It's the same for me, my mum...her death hit so hard I left for ten years, but then it felt like I was called back. It was when I saw a tiny article about John and Sherlock expecting the triplets, that I knew I needed to be home. Then I met Donovan...tea? Or I have lemonade?"

"Tea if you have it, would be lovely, Harry."

They settled in the kitchen, as Harry made a fresh pot of tea.

"Are you getting nervous yet?"

"I'm not sure. I think I'm ready, but I don't know, I'm hoping Sherlock and Ellie will be able to help Donovan, when the time comes...did I tell you that Jules, who owns the bookshop is Donovan's mum?"

"No - oh, my god. I never even, that's amazing, both of us missed it. Think I need to get my eyes checked soon..." Wally chuckled.

"They've been estranged for a very long time, I had told Jules about Donovan and Izzy, but she went as Sam growing up, and Donovan would never go in the bookshop with me, so it didn't register to Jules that Donovan and her daughter were the same person. I like Jules a lot, consider her a good friend. I'm trying to stay out of the way while they get to know each other. How...when Ellie and Sherlock...I know it's different..."

"How did I help?"

Harry nodded.

Wally finished his tea and sighed. "By staying out of the way, mostly. Ellie had a hard time, especially when we went home after meeting the triplets, and John, and Sally. She wanted to be there for everything. That's when I suggested that she should write him a letter, let him know her feelings, invite him for Christmas, but give him space. It took her three days to finally sit down and write it out, I think she went through twenty or thirty rough drafts, she was so afraid to write the wrong thing, but she did it. And you know the rest of the story. Sherlock recognised how much she wanted to be in his life, be part of him, and I think he honestly just missed her, but didn't really know her. But over Christmas, he remembered and she let her guard down."

"Yes, I remember coming down on Christmas Eve, they were 'making' cookies."

Wally laughed. "Early that morning, I found them passed out on the couch, Sherlock couldn't sleep, and found Ellie in the kitchen. He just needed to be near her scent, and they sat on the couch. He fell asleep in her lap, and she couldn't bear to leave him there, so just slept there holding him. It was one of the best Christmas presents ever to see them like that again."

"I know, I saw Donovan resting with her mum the day Donovan introduced us, and she was so different. Softer, not quite herself. It was interesting. Thank you, Wally. I'll do my best to stay out of their way."

"Easier said than done, but it may take time, Harry, no matter how much they and you may want it. Remember, Donovan will be wanting to nest soon, and having her mum around may help or make it harder on her. You should let her make that call."

Harry nodded. He sipped his tea and wondered how Donovan was doing.

 

I miss you too - give Sherl a hug for me - HW

Will do, love you - SD


	120. Sherlock and Donovan Part 2

"Harry sends his love, sweetie." Donovan whispered to Sherlock, who was nestled behind her, using her scent to comfort himself. Ever since the day the triplets were born, they understood their scents calmed the other. Suddenly, she recalled being in the ambulance with Sherlock after she had been shot and the only thing that calmed her down was his presence and his scent.

"Donovan? It's okay, breathe. I'm here."

Even now, he understood her, better than anyone. He wrapped his arm around her hip and she touched his hand. They breathed together until she was able to speak again.

"I'm okay, I just remembered, the day I was shot, I couldn't calm down until you got there, and then I knew everything would be all right."

"I could sense you were in trouble, Donovan. Somehow I knew. I needed to be there for you. I don't know if you know this, but I even let Greg drive me to you in a Panda."

"You did not." Donovan rolled to her back carefully then onto her other side so she could see Sherlock's face. "You did."

Sherlock nodded and managed a grin. "I did. May I?" He gestured to her baby 'bump' and she nodded. He rested a hand on her abdomen and smiled, the first real smile Donovan had seen since the morning she knew he was pregnant again. 

"Hi, Izzy. I'm your Uncle Sherlock. You are so lucky that Donovan is your mum. She already loves you so much. Oh, Donovan, she kicked at me...I, uhm, want you to know that I would be honoured to help you, that is...I'd like to be by your side when it's time..."

Donovan placed her hands over Sherlock's and whispered, "I'd love nothing better to have you there when Harry and I bring her into the world, Sherlock. You mean so much to us."

Tears flowed freely down both of their faces. They laughed and growled, "Effing hormones,' in unison. They closed their eyes and fell asleep, resting peacefully for the rest of the afternoon, until John called to check on everyone.


	121. Sherlock and Donovan Part 3

"Sherl? Sweetie, wake up, John's on the phone, right on time."

"Hmmmm?"

"Hey, love."

"John."

"I miss you, I wish you were with me."

"No, you don't, I'm thinking of installing some padding around the toilet so I can just sleep there instead of bothering getting into bed."

"I'm so sorry, love. You had your appointment today, how did it go?"

"She confirmed what we already knew, I'll be throwing up until the minute the second trimester begins, then I'll be waddling for the next six months aft- damn, sorry, John, I'm so sorry, you know how much I want this baby, I'm just exhausted and I -"

"I need you too, love. I didn't realise how much it would hurt not be to able to touch you, and sense you, kiss you, just be in the same room with you. I'm leaving right after I give my talk. I'll be home tomorrow afternoon, I can't wait to see you."

"I love you, John, I've gotta go...sorry." Sherlock tossed Donovan the phone and flew from the bed.

"No worries, John, I'm staying with him until you get home. Ellie and Walter are taking the babies to their place tonight, so he can rest. I'm going to try to get some biscuits and a bit of tea in him later. Yeah, no, he would do the same for me. See you tomorrow."

Sherlock crawled back into bed and Donovan placed his hands back on her belly, then ran her fingers through his tangled hair. "Close your eyes, Sherl, feel Izzy, there, she knows you're there, your warmth is helping her settle down to sleep. Close your eyes, sweetie. She already knows you and loves you. Shhhh...John will be home tomorrow, he will be here to hold you, Sherl."

Slowly, her words got through the pain, and he felt Izzy in his fingertips, sensed her calmness, as he relaxed in Donovan's arms and finally fell asleep.

Ellie peeked in on them and let Donovan know that were taking the babies to their place. She nodded her thanks then sent a brief text to Harry.

 

staying the night, miss you - SD

miss you, love you sending you and Izzy kisses - HW

love you xox - SD 

 

For once, Donovan found it easy to get comfortable, she didn't know if it was simple exhaustion overwhelming her or having her best friend next to her; either way, she didn't care why, she tightened her arms around her friend and sighed, letting sleep take over.

A couple of hours later, Sherlock woke up and watched Donovan as she slept; he had never seen her so at peace before. The only other time he had seen her asleep was in hospital when he had been afraid of losing her, when she wouldn't wake up. Now, she was resting peacefully, her arms still around him; grounding him, reminding him that he was loved, that the life beginning within him was already loved, already cherished and wanted. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and went back to sleep.


	122. New Beginnings

Donovan woke up with the sun in her eyes and a cup of tea by the bed. Sherlock was dressed and quietly reading next to her.

"Morning, Donovan."

"Morning, yourself. How are you feeling?" She pushed herself up to sitting, and picked up her tea, breathing in its scent and taking a sip.

"Better, have managed to keep down a few biscuits and some tea. I'm going over to bring the babies home. I miss them." He smiled softly at her. "Thank you for being here last night, I haven't slept so well in a long time."

"Me either, honestly. Last night was the first time in months where it was easy for me to get comfortable, and Izzy seemed calmer too."

"Go grab a shower, and get dressed, and I'll walk you over to the bookshop."

"Sherl." Donovan put her cup down and closed her eyes.

"Lovey, you don't know her, she doesn't know you. Go sit and talk, just talk, where she feels comfortable, even if you just go sit and read a book while she works. You need to give her a chance."

Donovan opened her eyes and sighed. "Sherl - "

"I know it's different, I get it, I do. But people change, they can, given the chance, you know that better than anyone, sweetie. Now, finish your tea, get a shower and I'll walk you over, even if you just stop in, then come with me to get the kids, it's a start."

Donovan knew when she wasn't going to win. Sherlock knew her buttons, and knew how hard to push.

"You win." She finished her tea and grinned at him. "Help a girl off the bed, will you?"

Sherlock laughed and helped her up, then held her for a moment. "You can do this, Donovan, I know it's scary and hard to give her a chance, but you need to at least try, for her and for you, but especially for Izzy. She will have so many who love her, but there is nothing like a nana's love."

Donovan nodded. She knew he was right, it was time. She leaned against him and sighed. "Come with me?"

"Of course I will. Into battle, yes?"

Donovan grinned. "Into battle."

 

A bell rang in the back of the store as they walked in. Julia greeted them at the door and gave them each a hug.

"Donovan! Sherlock, so lovely to see you again. I'm not busy right now, do you want to see those gardening books I was telling you about? They have some interesting ideas for the acreage and area you are working on."

They spent an hour looking over the books, then Sherlock caught Donovan's eye. She winked at him and nodded, and he smiled. "I have to go pick up the babies from my parents, and John will be home this afternoon. I know my mother can't wait to meet you, Julia."

"Let me walk you out, Sherlock. Be back in a minute, sweetie."

Julia led Sherlock through the maze of bookshelves and took his hand as they got to the front door. "Thank you."

"For what, Julia?"

"She's giving me a chance, I know she listens to you..."

"I am her friend, I know how much she needs you, how much she wants you in her life. Please take care. She is strong, but right now, she is so vulnerable, so open -"

Julia reached up to kiss his cheek. "I will, I promise. I know how precious she is to you and Harry. I have to earn a place in her life, I'm very aware of that."

Sherlock nodded. "Just be yourself, let her know who you are, and she will see it, and know. Give her a chance to know you."

"I will."

 

When John got home a few hours later, he found Sherlock reading on the couch, and all three babies napping in their cots. 

He put his bag down quietly by the door and toed off his shoes. Sherlock looked up from his book, and the look in his eyes nearly brought John to his knees. He walked over to the couch and took Sherlock's book away, and offered him his hand. Sherlock shook his head and pulled John into his arms. They needed no words, as John kissed and licked and scented his mate's bond mark until Sherlock shivered and stretched back further to give John more access to his long, beautiful neck. Their legs tangled together, hips aligned and they moved as one.

John laid his head against Sherlock's chest and breathed him in. 

"I know, love. I missed you, too." Sherlock whispered. "I missed you so much."


	123. Ellie and Julia

Ellie watched as Harry and Donovan left the bookshop; Harry held a bag of books in one hand, while his other arm was wrapped around Donovan. Sally was leaning heavily against him, exhausted but beaming. Ellie smiled, she remembered those days, just wanting it to be over and yet...

She had walked into the shop without realising it; the scent of old and new books, Donovan, Harry and a scent she remembered from a long time past.

"Julia!"

"Ellie - oh, my god, you're Sherlock's mum. I should've seen it. Come in, come in, please, tea?"

Ellie nodded and looked at her old friend. "No wonder."

Julia looked up and Ellie saw Donovan's eyes. "You are very like each other."

"Are we, El? I don't know - I'm just getting to know her for the first time really."

Ellie nodded. "She has your guts. I always thought you were the bravest person I ever knew. You never gave half a rat's arse what anyone thought of you. She's the same. She's the reason Sherlock can stand to be in the same room with me - no, we honestly understand each other and have a lovely relationship now, but the first time we met after Sherlock had the babies, she told me a few hard truths about myself and basically told me I needed to get over myself."

"Sounds like me, indeed." Julia sipped her tea. "I'm not feeling so brave now, El. Sam - Donovan wants me in her life, I can tell, and I think it's more than just hormones and nesting, she wants Izzy to have a family. I see her with Sherlock and I can see they have a remarkable friendship, that she is capable of that - is stunning."

"They are just like -"

"Us."

"They finish each other's -"

"Sentences?"

They looked at one another and laughed.

 

Thank you - SD

You're welcome - SH

John's home? - SD

Yes, very much so. - SH

:) Dinner tomorrow? Our place? - SD

Will be there - SH

With bells on? - SD

Night, sweet- SH

Night - SD

 

"Dinner with Donovan, Harry and Izzy tomorrow, love."

"Mmmmm...Izzy?" John looked at him, puzzled.

"I feel her so strongly already, it's like she's here - last night, when Donovan stayed over, I felt her, in my hands; she knew me, John. It was like nothing else I've felt before."

John smiled at his mate. "You and Donovan are something else, when I remember how you two used to be -"

"We are very much the same, that was the major problem." Sherlock looked up at John's loving smile and grinned. "Yeah - I know, duh."

Their eyes met, and John watched Sherlock's eyes grow dark. He undid his husband's robe and breathed in his scent, brilliant normally, but when with pups, it completely overwhelmed him.

"I don't know how I made it away from you, away from - god, love - I"

Sherlock nodded. "Please, John, I need you - " 

John spent the next two hours scenting his husband; feeling Sherlock melt against him shut down his brain, he thought of nothing but his beautiful Omega who moaned for him as he took his small, but needy cock into his mouth and sucked him; he bit John's shoulder so he wouldn't wake the babies. Then he pulled away to see his mate's perfectly blown eyes; Sherlock nodded, and John brought Sherlock's long legs around his hips and entered him slowly.

"Love. I love you, Sherlock." John thrust into the beautiful, open, willing body under him, over and over until he felt himself begin to knot.

Sherlock hummed, "yes...oh yes, love you feel so...yessssssss..."

John closed his eyes and put his nose into Sherlock's bond mark, breathing him in as he pulsed harder than he could ever remember. He felt Sherlock shiver, and his Omega's arms held him tighter, his legs trapped him, and they lay still together, slowly his knot relaxed and he pulled out. He rested his head on Sherlock's chest and they fell asleep.


	124. Dinner

Harry was still preparing dinner when Sherlock and John arrived, the triplets were with Myc and Greg, as they needed a 'bit of a distraction,' and wanted some time with their niece and nephews before life became insane; Mycroft had used the word 'different' when he offered to watch them, but Sherlock understood what he meant.

John sniffed the air and sighed. "Mum's famous 'throw everything in the pot' pot roast! God, it's been so long -" He went into the kitchen to find Harry, while Sherlock joined Donovan on the couch.

"Donovan?" Sherlock touched Donovan's shoulder and she started awake.

"Oh, Sherl. Sorry, I just sat down ten minutes ago, I've been organ -"

"Nesting?" Sherlock smiled at her and she grinned back.

"I'm so nervous. I don't know why - I know - I mean, damn, I can do this, can't I?"

Sherlock looked at her and nodded. "Yes. Yes, my friend, you can."

"How? How do you know?" 

Sherlock wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "because I know you. And, I know how much you love Harry and Izzy."

"But -"

"You are not your mum. Neither is she. I mean -:"

"I know what you mean. I know, Sherl -"

"What is that amazing smell?" Sherlock sniffed the air. "Pot roast, but more - and pie, and those ridiculous rosemary rolls. Damn, c'mon, Donovan, no time to mope, time to eat."

Donovan laughed as Sherlock helped her up. "What would I do without you?"

"Well, at the moment, still be on the couch?"

"Git." But as always, Sherlock helped her to laugh off her momentary crisis of confidence, and she took his offered arm and they made their way into the overheated kitchen. 

"Harry does know it's summer?" Sherlock snarked gently.

"Told him that, but he found an old cookbook last night and you try telling a Watson anything he doesn't want to hear...."

"Yeah, right." Sherlock watched John laughing with his brother and he nodded. "But, it does smell amazing in here - and I'm actually hungry tonight."

"Watch out world..." Donovan muttered, as she too, watched the two brothers, simply enjoying the other's company.

"They are -"

"remarkable." Sherlock finished as he reached for a warm rosemary roll.


	125. Dinner Part 2

Harry sat back and tried to remember when he was ever this content in his life, as he watched his brother gently brush a curl from Sherlock's eyes then feed him a bit of pot roast. Something so simple, a touch, the way their eyes met, then Sherlock smiled at John, and John's face seemed to soften in a way Harry couldn't ever remember noticing before.

"Harry? Love? Do you want to show John the nursery? I don't think he's seen it yet - we'll clear the table, and get out dessert?"

"Of course, yeah, come on, John -"

John whistled as Harry opened the door, the only unfinished bit was the mural; it was sketched out on the wall opposite from the jimson weed. John wandered over to the drawing and shook his head. "All these places, the things you have seen, you'll have such stories to tell Izzy - Harry, I - "

Harry grinned at him and shook his head. "I know, John. I know. I have the feeling Mum is still with us somehow, I've been sensing something lately, I dunno, maybe it's just I'm finally at peace with my life, which I never thought possible. I have, we have an amazing family, I'm about to be a father, John. I still have moments when I don't quite believe it, then Donovan walks into the room, and her scent nearly knocks me over - you will be there when it's time, won't you? I mean, I know Donovan has asked Sherlock to be with her, the two of them know what they're doing. I will be a bloody mess - I already -" His voice trailed off and he looked away.

John laid a gentle hand on his brother's back. "Harry, I was terrified, and I know, I know all the science behind how it all works, and I was - if Donovan hadn't been there - it's okay to be scared, it's normal. Now, let me see this rocker I've been hearing about -"

 

Donovan was resting on the couch as Sherlock combed his fingers through her hair. It still amazed him, how being near her calmed him as much as it did. He could still recall those crime scenes, before he had presented as an Omega, when he still believed he was a Beta - he had lorded it over her mercilessly - had completely deserved her open hostility, every bit of it -

"Hey, no, don't, Sherl - it's in the past, we aren't those people any more. That seems a lifetime ago, doesn't it? Now, I can't imagine what my life would be like without you in it. I don't understand how or why we became what we are now, but it doesn't matttt- oh damn." She placed a hand over her roundness. "She's going to be quite the footballer some day." She moved Sherlock's hand so he could feel Izzy's foot trying to find a way out.

"Oh, Donovan." Sherlock's eyes misted for a moment, then he smiled at his friend. "She'll be here soon, love."

"I want to meet her so badly, Sherl, I want to feel her little fingers wrap around mine. I want to know whose eyes she has, who she looks like - I know it's only a few more weeks, but it seems like it's -"

"taking forever? I know. She's just as impatient as you, but it's not time, yet, Izzy; just a little more time." Sherlock hummed the lullaby he had been working on for Izzy, sighing in relief as Donovan smiled up at him.

"It's her song- oh, Sherl, it's lovely."

"Needs a bit more work, but it's almost there -"

"Sherl." Donovan touched his face and he took a deep breath.

"Sorry, still a perfectionist." He grinned at her and placed his long fingers back in her long curls. He felt her relax under his touch and soon, they both fell fast asleep.

 

John and Harry walked back into the room and they were struck silent by the sight of their mates, sleeping peacefully together.

"I don't want to wake him up." John whispered finally. "I rarely see him so -" Harry nodded in agreement, then laid a light throw over the two friends.

"Then don't. Come downstairs, I want to show you something. Something I've been working on, something new - want your opinion."


	126. August

"I knew I shouldn't have -" Sherlock groaned, as he leaned back into John's arms. "but that pie just smelled so good."

"I know, love. I should have -"

"What?" Sherlock glared at him. "You think if you had said something - I would have just stopped? Just because-?"

"No. No, I know better." John wiped Sherlock's face gently, then nuzzled his bond mark.

"Hmmmm...sorry, I'm sorry...don't stop- the kids?"

"I just asked Myc to keep them til tomorrow, they are fine, especially now that Greg's taken leave."

"Poor Greg - ohhhh godddd -"

"I have you, love, just try to breathe." 

 

"Another day?" Greg looked up from the floor, gazing into Mycroft's exhausted eyes.

"This will be us soon, love, full time." 

"Nor quite, ours hopefully won't be crawling over everything, pulling things from shelves from minute one, pulling what little hair I have left?" Greg groaned as he got to his feet, and held out his hands to his husband.

"They are taking their morning nap." Mycroft murmured.

"Oh. Are they?" Greg's eyes flashed. "We have an hour?"

"Uhmhmmm..."

"Monitor on?"

"Monitor on."

Greg led Mycroft to their bedroom, the one room left undemolished. He took his time unbuttoning Mycroft's shirt, not failing to notice how his love's breasts had filled out. "Myc - you, you are stunning. Every day, you are becoming more and more -"

"Huge?"

"Lovely." Greg took a pink bud into his mouth and sucked gently.

"Oh - god, that's mmmmmm -"

"Too much?"

"No, just don't stop, please, oh Gregory - " Mycroft shivered as Greg worked off his trousers and pants, sighing as he could smell his husband's scent; it was completely intoxicating.

"Step out, love, I need you, I need to -"

"Yes, yes, please?"

"Bed."

"Uhhhhmmmm."

Greg laid Mycroft on the bed and gazed in wonder at him. His skin was flushed a beautiful soft pink, his eyes glistened at him with such love, trust and need, and he took a deep breath, simply to slow himself down. He undressed, watching as Mycroft's breathing change, and his whole body seemed to call out for release. He crawled onto the bed and straddled Mycroft's thighs.

"Gregory-"

"Love?"

"I can't wait to have your children, I can't wait until we are a family." Mycroft whispered.

"Oh, Myc." Greg's eyes teared up as his husband grabbed his hands and placed them over his abdomen. "I feel them, Myc, you are a miracle, love."

"No, Gregory, the miracle is that you love me, love us. Please? Please - I need you -"

"Yes, love. I'm right here." Greg opened him gently, until Mycroft was sobbing, then rolled Mycroft on his side and eased into him. "Myc - you feel so - hmmmmm. God, I love you."

 

Donovan woke up and rubbed her eyes. They had taken to sleeping in the studio, so Harry could work, and sleep when he could. He still hadn't let her see the new piece yet, though John's reaction to it last night made her ask.

"Not yet, almost, love." He had said.

"Donovan - it's done. Finally."

She got up slowly and walked over to him. It was the biggest piece she had ever seen. Three figures, a woman cradling a child, a man next to the woman, holding her, were surrounded by other figures...

"It's us - all of us - Harry. You are remark-"

"No, love, you, are the remarkable one. You gave me back John, gave me a family, your love, Donovan, has made me whole, I'm finally at peace. You gave me that."

Donovan buried her face into his shoulder.

"I love you so much, Harry."

"And I you, my lovely, brilliant, Donovan."


	127. Izzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myc and Gregory's twins were born in early September, as they couldn't wait any longer, while Izzy took her sweet time...

Donovan opened her eyes slowly, then smiled.

Sherlock was sitting in the rocker, humming to Izzy, who was on the edge of falling asleep.

"Hey, Sherl."

Sherlock looked up at her and his smile matched hers. "She's perfect, Sally. I know that she is going to be remarkable. Just like her mum."

"Mum. I'm a mum, finally." Donovan sat up gingerly and tried to thread her fingers through her hair, but sighed and gave up.

Sherlock stood up and quietly placed Izzy into her arms, then went to get Donovan's comb, and set to work on detangling the mess.

"Everyone upstairs?" Donovan whispered as she nuzzled Izzy awake, she wanted to see her daughter's eyes, needed to see them. Izzy blinked up at her and Donovan murmured, "Harry's eyes, Sherl', she has Harry's eyes."

"Amazing, isn't it?" Sherlock paused and watched his best friend calmly match the gaze her daughter threw at her, Sam all over again...damn...are we in for it... "Harry can't stop baking, Myc can't stop eating the scones, but the boys are nursing so much, he'll be back in his old work clothes in no time; Greg is napping with the twins, Julia and Mum and are on a long walk with the triplets. John and Dad are watching a match, no rush, love."

Donovan looked up at him, and tried to say something that would mean anything, and he simply nodded. "I'm going to put Izzy down, and help you get into the shower. She'll be fine, I promise. You need to take care of you, too, love." He put Izzy in the cradle that they had moved near the studio bed, when it was clear Izzy was finally going to arrive after a long, tedious extra week of waiting. Izzy sighed, but went back to sleep, and Sherlock helped Donovan to her feet. "We'll go, slow, Sally, just take your time."

She leaned against his shoulder and whispered, "Thank you, Sherl', for everything."

"It was my honour, my friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't find a way to bring this verse to a close, until I saw the still yet unofficial announcement of Benedict and Sophie's second son's arrival.
> 
> This was the first piece I ever worked on, with permission from Akifall, back in 2015. A lot of this was written in the first months after my 4th was born, so these characters and relationships are very dear to me. I hope to revisit them again at another time, as they are all older and even wiser.
> 
> Peace and love and welcome to Hal. :)


End file.
